Wonkyu 'M' Story
by BabyWonKyu
Summary: CHAPTER 8 UPDATE :)/Changmin menyingkirkan orang terdekat Kyuhyun. Akankah Kyuhyun menghadapi monster lapar yang siap menyerangnya itu sendirian?/"Cepat hubungi Siwon Sunbae! Bilang padanya bahwa kekasihnya dalam bahaya!"/'Omo! Kenapa kebetulan sekali rektor ada disini di saat seperti ini'/"Enghh Aku sedang malas dihukum, Wonnie /WONKYU slight YUNJAE,CHANGKYU/ BL/DLDR, RnR :)
1. Chapter 1

**WONKYU "M" STORY**

**Chapter 1: AFTER I GET DRUNK ON YOU**

**Based on the Comic by Haruka Minami**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: M**

**Cast/Pair: Choi Siwon (24), Cho Kyuhyun (22) WONKYU**

**Warning: YAOI, BL, OOC, TYPO**

**Summary:**

**Choi Siwon rela mengikuti kegiatan yang sama sekali tidak di sukainya hanya demi Cintanya. Bagaimanakah pengaruh alcohol pada Choi Siwon? Apa yang dilakukannya saat melihat tubuh telanjang Kyuhyun? | 'Jika ini halusinasi, imaginasi atau ilusi sekalipun, biarkan berlangsung seperti ini.' | "Ahh Ah! Ssakiitt… Hiks…hiks… Berhenmmpphhhtt"**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**BabyWonKyu proudly presents**

_Wonkyu_

"Sial! Urghh… Kepalaku!" keluh seorang namja tampan sambil meremas dan mencengkeram kepalanya keras-keras. Kekuatan dan ketahanannya terhadap alcohol memang tak sebanding dengan tubuhnya yang tegap dan atletis. Setiap orang punya kekurangan masing-masing kan? Tuhan memang adil.

Splassshh… Crassshhh…

Namja tampan tadi membuka matanya sambil tetap berjalan kepayahan meraba dinding. Meskipun kesadarannya hanya tersisa sedikit, otaknya masih sedikit bekerja.

'Siapa yang sedang mandi di kamar mandi kamarku? Setahuku aku tidak memiliki roommate.' Ucap Namja tadi dalam hati.

'Aku tidak percaya hantu' Namja tampan tadi mencoba meyakinkan diri bahwa ia masih mengingat Tuhan.

Matanya menyipit karena silau lampu yang tepat ada di atasnya. Alisnya sedikit berkedut saat melihat lampu itu sekilas. Sejak kapan lampunya berpindah di dekat kamar mandi? Efek mabuk kah?

'Lampu itu tidak seperti lampu di kamarku! Lalu ini kamar siapa?'

Ceklek

Namja berotot tadi membuka pintu kamar mandi yang sejak tadi membuatnya penasaran. Bersiap mengusir siapapun yang masuk kamarnya tanpa ijin.

Splasshh…

Suara air shower itu masih terdengar dan sesosok tubuh putih ramping yang telanjang berdiri tepat di depannya. Memunggunginya. Suara merdu mengalun seiring air yang jatuh membasahi tubuh tanpa cacat itu. Alis namja atletis itu berkedut.

"Cho Kyuhyun?"

Alunan merdu itu terhenti bersamaan dengan bertemunya sepasang iris coklat caramel dan sepasang iris sekelam malam.

"Choi Siwon-ssi? Kau sudah bangun rupanya."

_Wonkyu_

Flashback

Setiap sabtu, seorang namja tampan bernama Choi Siwon selalu mengikuti semacam Gathering mahasiswa di kampusnya. Gathering itu selalu dihadiri oleh beberapa club dan komunitas tertentu. Seperti hari sabtu ini, Choi Siwon juga mengikuti gathering mingguan itu, dan seperti biasa, ia hanya duduk dan menikmati music sambil mencampur beberapa jus untuk dirinya sendiri. Siwon tidak terlalu suka bergaul dengan orang. Ia adalah tipikal orang yang sulit bergaul dan introvert.

Apakah Siwon ingin mengubah sifatnya dengan mengikuti kegiatan ini tiap minggunya? Jawabannya adalah karena ia ingin melihat mata coklat caramel itu bersinar dengan terangnya di sana, melihat senyum manis terukir di bibir pink kissable itu, mendengar suara merdu itu mengalun dan menyaksikan rambut ikal coklat caramel itu bergoyang dengan lembut. Ya, semua itu milik CHO KYUHYUN, hoobaenya di jurusannya. Ya! Siwon telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat pertama kali bertemu Kyuhyun di penerimaan Mahasiswa baru 6 bulan lalu. Kyuhyun-nya. Kyuhyun seorang Choi Siwon, klaimnya dalam hati.

_Wonkyu_

Back to present

'Kyuhyun ada di depanku dan… telanjang'

'Efek alcohol memang sangat indah, andai saja ini kenyataan'

Siwon berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa makhluk indah di depannya kini hanyalah ilusi. Namun, bagaimanapun yakinnya, jantung Siwon berdetak keras dan matanya tetap terpaku menatap sosok di depannya intens.

"Kukira kau akan bangun besok, kau mabuk berat tadi, jadi kubawa ke kamarku sementara, karena aku tidak tahu nomor kamarmu, Siwon-ssi"

Kalu saja 'Kyuhyun-nya' tidak bersuara, siwon benar-benar mengira kalau sosok di depannya ini hanya virtual yang akan hilang saat matanya berkedip. Tapi nyatakah ini? Batin Siwon.

Squeaks

Aliran air berhenti menjalari tubuh indah itu, membuatnya semakin berkilau. Helaian rambut ikal coklat itu basah membawa kesan seksi. Jangan lupakan mata caramel yang bersinar redup itu dan yang membuat Siwon harus menelan ludahnya berkali-kali adalah junior Kyuhyun yang imut dan bersih seperti milik bayi yang menggantung lemas di antara paha putih jenjangnya.

Tap tap tap

'Jika ini halusinasi, imaginasi atau ilusi sekalipun, biarkan berlangsung seperti ini.'

'Indah sekali'

Siwon ingin terjun dalam imaginasinya sendiri kali ini. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi.

Siwon berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk mematikan kran shower. Mendengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat, Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya yang segera disambut dengan tubuh tegap topless yang berjarak kurang dari 10 cm darinya.

"Kau mau mandi juga, Si-"

Kalimat Kyuhyun terpotong saat sesuatu meremas pantatnya.

"Siwon-ssi?!" pekik Kyuhyun saat remasan itu mulai membabi-buta. Ia berusahan menampik tangan besar Siwon yang masih meremas daging kenyal itu. Namun usaha Kyuhyun seakan hanya membuang tenaga dan membuat nafas Siwon semakin berat.

'Pantat ini begitu lembut dan kenyal, seperti nyata.'

"Siwon-ssi, apa yang kau lakukan?! Ini tidak benar, kau pasti mabuk!" seru Kyuhyun berusaha menyadarkan Siwon.

"Kyuhyun-ah, tubuhmu terlihat sangat lezat-" mata siwon sudah gelap karena nafsu, dicekalnya kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang berusaha mendorong tubuh kekarnya menjauh, menguncinya di punggung namja manis itu dengan tangan kirinya, sedang yang kanan masih saja meremas pantat putih kenyal itu dengan gemas "-apa kau sengaja telanjang untuk mengundangku agar segera memakanmu, hmm?"

"Arghh! Kau sedang mabhhmmpphh"

Kalimat itu terpotong oleh tangan besar Siwon yang sedang membekap mulut Kyuhyun. Suara sexy Kyuhyun malah membuatnya semakin turn-on.

"Bisakah kau tetap diam, Babykyu. Suaramu terasa nyata, bukan seperti mimpiku." Desah Siwon tepat di telinga Kyuhyun sambil menjilatnya perlahan.

"Emmppphh…"

"Leher Cho Kyuhyun sangat manis dan lezat…" ucap Siwon mulai menjilat dam menggigit kecil perpotongan leher jenjang Kyuhyun, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di kulit porselen itu, "…bahkan dadamu terasa sangat nyata, OOhh"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, namun butiran bening itu tetap menyeruak keluar membasahi pipinya. Seluruh pergerakannya terkunci. Badannya bergetar menahan sesuatu yang baru saja ia temukan. Tangan nakal Siwon mulai meremas dada berisi Kyuhyun dan meraba tonjolan kecil disana. Memilinnya dengan gemas.

"Hhmmpphh…"

"Nipplemu mulai mengeras, Baby… So goodhhh, kau menikmatinya uhhmmh?"

Desah Siwon sambil menjilati air mata Kyuhyun yang mengalir di pipinya, membuat Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya namun gerakannya terhalang tangan siwon yang masih membekap mulutnya.

"Ummpph… Emmpph…"

"Kau sangat menikmatinya kan? Bahkan juniormu sudah tegang seperti ini…"

"Ummphh!"

Siwon segera menggenggam junior imut itu saat dirasanya sudah mengusik kegiatannya di nipple Kyuhyun. Dikocoknya hingga membuat namja manis dalam dekapannya itu melenguh keras.

Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Namja manis kita kini sedang menahan sesuatu yang baru dirasakannya seumur hidupnya. Nikmat. Hey! Padahal ini bisa dibilang pemerkosaan, kenapa kau malah menikmatinya Kyu? Otaknya blank saat memikirkannya. Just feel it, Cho Kyuhyun…

"Si… siwonnhh…ssi… Aaahhhh…"

Siwon menyeringai saat merasakan tangannya berlumur sesuatu putih kental. Ya, cairan cinta milik Kyuhyun. Bekapan tangannya di mulut Kyuhyun sengaja ia lepaskan agar suara merdu itu dapat ditangkap telinganya saat orgasme melanda namja yang sangat ia cintai ini.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia hanya bisa terengah-engah. Wajah memerah, mata sayu, bibir terbuka untuk mengambil pasokan udara, dan tubuhnya sekarang sudah bersandar seluruhnya di tubuh kekar Siwon.

"Hah… Hah… Hah…"

"Kau sangat indah, Cho Kyuhyun"

Cup

Sudah sejak tadi Siwon menahan diri untuk segera memakan bibir pink kissable itu. Dilumatnya bibir Kyuhyun dengan sedikit kasar hingga membuat namja manis itu mendesah sexy. Karena masih membutuhkan pasokan oksigen pasca-orgasme Kyuhyun mencoba membuka mulutnya untuk menarik nafas. Hal itu tentu tidak dilewatkan Siwon. Dengan sigap lidah panjangnya segera menginvasi rongga hangat Kyuhyun hingga saliva mereka menetes karena perang lidah itu.

Sepertinya Kyuhyun masih kelelahan pasca-orgasme sehingga tidak melawan Siwon sama sekali, ataukah… seorang Cho Kyuhyun sudah pasrah?

"Mmmpphhh"

Duk duk duk

Pukulan-pukulan lemah terasa di dada bidang Siwon. Pukulan yang berasal dari Kyuhyun itu membuat Siwon melepaskan ciuman basahnya dengan tidak rela.

Plop

Bibir keduanya terpisah. Kyuhyun segera mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, sedangkan Siwon segera beralih ke leher jenjang Kyuhyun, menjilat dan menghisapnya kuat, membuat namja manis yang masih terengah itu memekik sambil memejamkan mata.

"Ini benar-benar mimpi terindahku, hhh tubuhmu sangat nikmat Babykyuhh"

Bruk

Cup

"Hhhmmppphhhtt!"

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Siwon mendorong punggung Kyuhyun hingga membentur dinding kamar mandi dan mulai melumat bibir pink yang sudah membengkak itu lebih kasar. Kyuhyun hanya bisa memejamkan mata saat merasakan lidah panjang Siwon mengeksplorasi rongga mulutnya, jangan lupakan desahan seksi itu.

Terlalu larut dalam ciuman basahnya, Kyuhyun tidak menyadari kedua lengannya sudah diposisikan Siwon di lehernya, sedangkan kaki kirinya sudah diposisikan Siwon untuk melingkar di pinggang Siwon.

Ya! Cho Kyuhyun, tidak sadarkah kau bahwa sebentar lagi-

Jleb

"MMPPHHH! AAAKKKHHHHHH!"

-junior besar Siwon akan memasuki lubang virginmu tanpa persiapan? Sepertinya kita kalah cepat dengan Choi Siwon.

Sakit.

Itulah yang sekarang dirasakan Kyuhyun. Lubang perawannya dipaksa menerima penis Siwon yang ukurannya hamper 3 kali milik Kyuhyun, tanpa lube, tanpa persiapan. Tubuhnya seakan diiris dari bawah. Bahkan ia tidak tahu kapan Siwon melepas celanaya.

"Hiks… Sa…sakit! Please… S…stop…"

"Oh Baby… lubangmu mencengkeram juniorku dengan kerashh… hhh… lapar sekali eoh?..."

"AAH…AH…AHH!"

Tanpa menunggu Kyuhyun beradaptasi dengan penis besarnya, Siwon langsung menghajar lubang perawan itu dengan keras. Amat sangat keras. Ditariknya penisnya hingga hampir terlepas, lalu dihentakkan lagi sedalam-dalamnya, lagi dan lagi dengan tempo yang teramat cepat. Seakan ini hanya mimpi yang apabila tidak dipergunakan sebaik-baiknya, maka ia akan menyesal saat bangun nanti.

Hey! Bukankah Choi Siwon masih mengira semua ini mimpi?

"Sa…sakiiit…Hiks!...Ah!...Ah!...Ohh…Ber…berhentiii …Ah…Ah…Ah…"

Hanya itu kata yang keluar dari bibir bengkak Kyuhyun. Sakit melanda seluruh tubuhnya saat ini. Kakinya gemetar dan tangannya mencoba mendorong dada Siwon menjauh. Namun Siwon seakan tidak peduli dan terus menggenjot lubang pink berkerut itu dengan membabi-buta. Tidak puas dengan posisinya, Siwon mengangkat kaki kanan Kyuhyun yang masih menapak lantai dan meletakkannya di pinggangnya bersama kaki yang lainnnya. Hingga sekarang Kyuhyun berada dalam gendongan Siwon sepenuhnya. Gendongan ala Koala, hanya saja satu hal yang tidak menampakkan sisi koala dalam gendongan itu adalah Penis Siwon yang tetap keluar-masuk lubang Kyuhyun dengan cepat.

"Ah ah aahh aaaahhh ah ah"

"Urghh… So tight, Baby… Your hole is sucking me in… Ooohhh…"

"Ahh Ah! Ssakiitt… Hiks…hiks… Berhenmmpphhhtt"

Siwon mencium bibir Kyuhyun . Lagi. Dengan ganas dan tidak lupa lidahnya kembali beraksi. Ciumannya terasa asin saat air mata Kyuhyun ikut bercampur dalam saliva mereka yang saling berkecipak.

Sambil tetap menggenjot dan melumat bibir Kyuhyun, Siwon melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar mandi, membuat Kyuhyun reflex mengeratkan lengannya di leher Siwon. Dengan ekor matanya, Siwon bergerak menuju ranjang yang berada tepat di depan Kamar mandi.

Dibaringkannya punggung Kyuhyun di ranjang tanpa melepas ciuman dan genjotannya. Setelah dirasanya posisinya nyaman, aksi memperkosa Kyuhyun pun berlanjut hingga Siwon orgasme untuk yang kelima kalinya, sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah tidak sadarkan diri sejak orgasme Siwon yang kedua.

Benar-benar malam yang panjang untuk Wonkyu. Iya kan?

_Wonkyu_

"Urrgghh! Kepalaku… pasti aku mabuk lagi semalam."

Gumam namja tampan bertubuh atletis sambil mencengkeram kepalanya yang berdenyut.

'Eh? Ini bukan kamarku! Dan… kemana celanaku? Apa aku diperkosa? Oh tidak!'

Bodohnya kau Choi Siwon? Yang ada adalah kau yang baru saja… mari biarkan Pangeran Choi menyadari sendiri perbuatannya semalam.

Siwon panik sendiri dalam hati. Masa trans-nya membuatnya tidak menyadari lenguhan halus di sampingnya. Dengan gerakan patah-patah seperti robot, Siwon menoleh ke asal suara. Matanya sukses melebar hampir keluar saat mendapati sosok manusia, bukan manusia biasa, namun itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun, cinta-nya, sedang mengerang lemah dan perlahan menatapnya dengan sorot yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Cho… Cho Kyuhyun…Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Siwon terbata. Ada apa ini? Apakah ia mimpi?

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, tubuhnya yang polos, yang untungnya tertutup selimut putih, tersa sakit di semua bagian, terutama bagian belakangnya. Namja manis itu hanya meringis. Mencoba memberitahu Sunbae-nya ini apa yang sebenarnya terjadi semalam tanpa kata.

"Kyuhyun-ssi kau terluka? Kau terlihat kesakitan, dan kau… telanjang! Dan aku juga… Kita… AANNDDWEEEEEE!"

Nah! Choi Siwon, sepertinya kau benar-benar bangun sekarang.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Previous Chapter**

"Cho… Cho Kyuhyun…Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Siwon terbata. Ada apa ini? Apakah ia mimpi?

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, tubuhnya yang polos, yang untungnya tertutup selimut putih, terasa sakit di semua bagian, terutama bagian belakangnya. Namja manis itu hanya meringis. Mencoba memberitahu Sunbae-nya ini apa yang sebenarnya terjadi semalam tanpa kata.

"Kyuhyun-ssi kau terluka? Kau terlihat kesakitan, dan kau… telanjang! Dan aku juga… Kita… AANNDDWEEEEEE!"

Nah! Choi Siwon, sepertinya kau benar-benar bangun sekarang.

**WONKYU "M" STORY**

**Chapter 2: NEXT DEEP DRUNK**

**Based on the Comic by Haruka Minami**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: M**

**Cast/Pair: Choi Siwon (24), Cho Kyuhyun (22) WONKYU**

**Warning: YAOI, BL, OOC, TYPO, NC-21**

**Summary:**

**Choi Siwon sadar perbuatannya kemarin bukanlah mimpi. Bagaimana nasib Kyuhyun? Akankah Kyuhyun membenci Siwon?/ "Ja-jangan menyentuhku!"/ Aku pantas mati. Kau boleh membunuhku sekarang./ "Akkhh…akh…ah…oh…Oh…Ah…AAAHHH~"**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**BabyWonKyu proudly presents**

_Wonkyu_

'Tuhan, apa yang telah aku lakukan?'

Batin Siwon sambil mencoba mengingat apa yang dilakukannya semalam. Apakah dirinya dan Kyuhyun benar-benar melakukan 'itu'?

"Aish! Ternyata bukan mimpi!" desah Siwon sambil mencoba mengusap kasar wajahnya.

Ck! Choi Siwon, bodohnya dirimu!

Selagi Siwon sibuk 'berperang' dengan batinnya yang bebal, mari kita tengok keadaan namja manis kita.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Bukan untuk tidur atau apa. Dirinya hanya lelah, amat sangat lelah. Bahkan hal terakhir yang diingatnya semalam hanya suara lenguhan keras Siwon dan sesuatu yang membuat lubangnya yang sudah penuh menjadi semakin penuh. Urgh! Bahkan ia masih merasakan lengket di sekitar pangkal pahanya. Berapa lama 'sunbae'nya ini bersenang-senang dengan tubuhnya semalam? Oh jinjja!

Krriieett

"Arrghh!"

Suara decit ranjang dan erangan tertahan itu mengakhiri perang batin Siwon. Disampingnya, sosok Kyuhyun tengah berusaha duduk dengan susah payah. Sosok itu semakin terlihat bersinar tatkala sinar matahari yang menerobos jendela kaca di samping ranjang menyinari kulit putih telanjang yang sudah banyak tanda merah hasil karyanya.

Glup

Siwon menelan ludah gugup. Entah gugup karena rasa bersalah atau gugup karena melihat tubuh polos idaman hatinya terpampang menggoda di depannya. Lihat saja iris caramel yang sayu itu, bibir kissable yang sedikit terbuka karena merintih, dan rambut ikal kecoklatan yang berantakan itu. Sexy.

Ya! Choi Siwon, sadarlah! Kau sudah memakannya habis-habisan semalaman.

"Eunghh…"

Mungkin jika erangan itu tidak membuyarkan fantasi liarnya, Siwon benar-benar akan memakan 'hidangan' lezat di depannya ini. Kau lapar lagi, eoh?

Dengan sigap, Siwon meletakkan tangan kirinya di belakang kepala Kyuhyun dan tangan yang lain di punggung mulus yang entah kenapa sudah penuh bercak merah keunguan itu.

Sret!

Kyuhyun menampik perlakuan lembut itu dengan sorot terkejut. Namun hal itu tidak membuat Siwon menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia sudah menduga reaksi ini akan datang. Dia hanya ingin membantu Kyuhyun yang berusaha duduk.

Hell! Lihatlah hasil perbuatanmu Choi Siwon, bahkan untuk dudukpun Kyuhyun tak sanggup.

"Ja-jangan menyentuhku!"

Kalimat bernada lemah namun tegas itu terasa menusuk pendengaran Siwon.

'Apa yang telah kulakukan? Kyuhyun-ku membenciku sekarang.' Batin Siwon sambil menatap iris coklat caramel yang balik menatapnya sendu namun terkesan dingin.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, mi-mianhae! Aku tidak tahu akan begini akhirnya." Ucap Siwon terbata. Dirinya berusaha menjelaskan hal yang terjadi walaupun ia sendiri masih belum mengingat kronologisnya secara keseluruhan. Alkohol sialan!

"Kumohon jangan membenciku." Tambah Siwon. Pernyataan retoris eoh?

Kyuhyun hanya memasang wajah datar. Badannya yang terasa kebas di semua bagian masih menolak memberikan respon apapun.

Krieet

"Ouuchh!"

"K-kau mau kemana? Biar aku bantu!" Siwon segera mencoba membantu Kyuhyun turun dari ranjang. Namun lagi-lagi tangannya ditampik oleh kyuhyun.

Akhirnya Siwon hanya diam. Kyuhyun benar-benar membencinya. Hatinya hancur karena kebodohannya sendiri. Ia hanya bisa melihat dengan iba saat 'cinta-nya' itu berusaha dengan susah payah turun dari ranjang. Erangan dan rintihan kesakitan mengiringi setiap pergerakan sosok replika malaikat di hadapannya ini.

Sret

Tap

BRUK!

"Arrghh!"

"KYUHYUN!"

Walaupun akhirnya dapat berdiri dengan susah payah, namun Kyuhyun tidak dapat melanjutkan berjalan walau hanya satu langkah. Bagian belakang tubuhnya terasa perih pada setiap pergerakan yang ia lakukan. Ditambah lagi tubuhnya yang masih sangat lemas. Jadilah sekarang namja manis itu jatuh terduduk.

Sret

Siwon melilitkan selimut pada bagian bawah tubuhnya dan bergerak cepat menuju tempat Kyuhyun terjatuh.

"Kau tidak bisa berjalan, Kyu. Biar aku bantu!"

"Pergilah!"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu seperti ini."

"Kau menyakitiku."

"Maaf, ak-"

"Apa salahku padamu?"

"Tid-"

"Kau dendam padaku?"

"Kyuhyun-ssi dengar, ak-"

"Apa seseorang menyuruhmu?"

"K-Kyuhyu-"

"Apa maumu Si-"

"JANGAN MENYELAKU!" Bentak Siwon kehabisan kesabaran. Ia hanya ingin meminta maaf dan menjelaskan semua kesalahannya, namun sepertinya Kyuhyun memang sudah sangat membecinya, selalu menyelanya dengan pertanyaan bernada lemah namun dingin itu.

Kyuhyun? Namja manis itu tentu saja tersentak dengan bentakan Siwon. Tidak pernah ada yang membentaknya sekeras itu selama ini, bahkan orang tuanya. Hal itu tentu memberi efek tak biasa pada tubuhnya. Kyuhyun gemetar, bahkan butiran bening itu sudah berkumpul di pelupuk mata indahnya. Bersiap untuk tumpah.

Siwon? Namja tampan itu diambang panik dan marah. Tanpa peduli Kyuhyun yang akan semakin marah nantinya, direngkuhnya tubuh ringkih itu ke dalam pelukannya. Pemberontakan dan rontaan kecil yang dari Kyuhyun tak dihiraukannya. Ia hanya ingin meminta maaf dengan baik. Maaf yang didengarkan. Bukan karena apa, karena Siwon tau kesalahannya hampir mustahil untuk dimaafkan.

"Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku tidak sadar apa yang telah aku lakukan. Aku menyesal. Sangat menyesal. Akan kulakukan apapun untuk menebus semuanya. Bahkan jika kau akan membunuhku setelah ini, aku rela. Tapi sebelum kau membunuhku ijinkan aku mengatakan ini setelah sekian lama. Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun, Saranghae~"

Rontaan Kyuhyun berhenti saat mendengar kata-kata Siwon, khususnya yang terakhir. Dapat ia dengar dengan jelas degub jantung di dada bidang yang kini tepat berada di depannya itu.

"Aku menyukaimu-ani, mencintaimu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu 6 bulan lalu saat penerimaan siswa baru. Bagaimana kau tertawa, berjalan dengan dengan sneakers putihmu, kemeja biru langit dan jeans putih itu, bahkan kita memiliki I-Pod putih yang sama. Sejak saat itu aku selalu mengikuti Cho Kyuhyun. Karena ia begitu terang dan bersinar. Jika aku kehilanganmu, bagaimana aku dapat melihat dunia yang gelap ini. Matahariku. Bahkan aku rela ikut gathering sialan itu hanya demi melihat matahariku tersenyum. Ta-tapi apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Aku menyakiti dan menodai matahariku sendiri. Aku pantas mati. Kau boleh membunuhku sekarang."

Kyuhyun hanya diam mendengarkan. Dada bidang itu terasa hangat dan detak jantung yang kencang itu seakan membuatnya semakin nyaman. Hatinya bergejolak saat mendengar semua pernyataan jujur namun bodoh itu menurutnya. Sampai-sampai ia lupa dengan rasa marahnya dengan Sunbae yang telah merenggut segalanya darinya ini.

Setelah mengatakan semua unek-uneknya, Siwon segera melepaskan pelukannya cepat dan menoleh mengelilingi ruangan, tidak menghiraukan ekspresi Kyuhyun yang terkejut dan bingung. Mata sekelam malam itu melebar saat menemukan benda yang sejak tadi dicarinya, diambilnya logam panjang perak tajam itudari nakas di sebelah ranjang. Dengan cepat dipindahtangankan benda itu ke telapak tangan Kyuhyun yang masih bingung. Dipegangnya jemari lentik yang sudah menggenggam pisau buah itu dan mengarahkannya ke urat nadi di pergelangan tangan kekarnya.

"Ayo Kyu! Kau boleh bunuh aku sekarang. Saat polisi datang nanti kau bilang saja kalau aku bunuh diri karena frustasi mendapat nilai E di ujian terakhirku. Ayo kau hanya perlu menggoreskannya-"

Traanggg

Cup

Kata-kata itu terputus bersamaan dengan pisau yang dibuang entah kemana dan sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir Siwon. Mata Siwon sukses hampir keluar. Ciuman itu lembut yang menenangkan, membuat siapapun melayang. Siwon hanya bisa memandang wajah rupawan yang sedang terpejam itu, dan perlahan Siwon menyentuh dagu Kyuhyun lembut dan mulai membalas ciuman itu lebih lembut lagi. Merasakan manisnya bibir kenyal itu dengan penuh kelembutan. Setelah beberapa saat ciuman berakhir.

"K-kyuhyun-ssi?"

Grep

"Bodoh! Bagaimana aku membunuhmu setelah semua yang yang kau lakukan padaku! Kau bodoh, Choi Siwon! Bodoh!" racau Kyuhyun sambil kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat ke dalam dada bidang Siwon. Air matanya membasahi dada bidang itu.

"Tap-tapi-"

"Kau bilang kau mengikutiku selama ini, kau tahu segalanya tentangku, kau bilang kau mencintaiku, tapi kenapa kau tidak bisa menebak perasaanku padamu, huh? Jangan-jangan kau berbohong! Kau bodoh! Bodoh! Padahal aku menantikan pernyataan cinta yang tidak seperti ini. Dasar Choi siwon bodoh!"

"Aku ti-tidak mengerti-"

"Kau pikir aku juga suka gathering membosankan itu? Aku terus mengikutinya karena ada Choi Siwon disana. Nado saranghae…" Ucap Kyuhyun lirih hampir seperti bisikan pada dua kata terakhir. Namja manis itu semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Siwon, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipi gempalnya.

'Tunggu! Apa sekarang aku sedang mimpi? Mengapa mimpiku sangat indah akhir-akhir ini?' batin Siwon dengan bodohnya.

Astaga, Choi Siwon! Berhenti membicarakan mimpi! Bangunlah dan hadapi kenyataan di depanmu.

Ditundukkannya kepalanya, dan disana nyata. Cinta-nya, mataharinya, Kyuhyun-nya sedang berada dalam dekapannya. Bukan ilusi. Senyum lebar terukir di bibir jokernya hingga menampakkan lesung pipit menawan.

Satu hal yang ia dapatkan. Seseuatu yang dianggapnya mimpi membuat salah satu mimpi terbesarnya terwujud. Cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

_Wonkyu_

"Euunghh…"

"Apa masih sakit?"

"Apa kau masih menanyakannya?"

Siwon hanya bisa tertunduk lesu mendengar jawaban 'Namjachingu' barunya ini. Ya! Mereka telah mengakui perasaan masing-masing kan?

Saat ini Siwon sedang menggosok lengan porselen Kyuhyun dengan busa sabun yang lembut. Mereka sedang berada di kamar mandi. Namja tampan itu sedang duduk di tepi bathup hanya menggunakan bathrope untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Sedangkan sang namja manis berendam di dalam bathup yang dipenuhi busa putih lembut beraroma apel kesukaannya.

Mereka harus mandi untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa kegiatan malam mereka kan?

"Mianhae, Kyuhyun-ssi." Ucap Siwon lesu sambil tetap menggosok lengan pucat itu dengan lembut seakan takut kulit porselen itu akan robek jika terlalu keras.

"Berhentilah meminta maaf. Dan bisakah kau tidak memanggilku 'Kyuhyun-ssi', Siwon-ssi?" sahut Kyuhyun tak sabar, merasa bosan mendengar kata maaf Siwon.

"Kau ingin panggilan sayang apa dariku 'Kyuhyun-ssi'~" ucap Siwon menggoda sambil mengoleskan sedikit busa ke hidung mancung Kyuhyun, membuat namja manis itu mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Aku ingin kau memanggilku seperti… semalam~" sahut Kyuhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya imut. Menyembunyikan wajahmu yang memerah lagi, Kyu?

Alis Siwon terangkat sebelah. Semalam? Saat kejadian 'itu'? Senyuman lebar-bukan, lebih tepatnya seringaian lebar terkembang di sudut bibir jokernya. Untung saja Kyuhyun sedang sibuk menyembunyikan wajah meronanya, jika saja ia melihat seringaian Siwon, mungkin ia akan bergidik.

"Kau mengingat caraku memanggilmu semalam… Babykyu~" desah Siwon tepat di telinga Kyuhyun yang semakin memerah terkena hembusan hangat nafas Siwon.

"Yah! Mesuuum!" pekik Kyuhyun sambil menyiramkan busa sabun ke muka Siwon.

Siwon yang tidak mau kalah membalas menyiramkan busa ke wajah Kyuhyun. Perang busa itu berlangsung penuh tawa, sampai akhirnya terhenti saat bathrope Siwon basah total.

"Lihat ulahmu, Baby. Aku harus mengganti bathrope lagi. Kau bilang aku masih harus membersihkan tubuhmu kan?"

Saat akan beranjak, Siwon merasakan telapak tangannya dicekal. Ternyata jemari lentik itu menggenggam miliknya. Siwon melayangkan tatapan bertanyanya.

"Ke-kenapa kau tidak mandi sekalian…ber-bersamaku?"

Alis Siwon berkedut. Pernyataan malu-malu itu tersirat sesuatu.

"Ta-tapi-"

"Ja-jangan berpikiran macam-macam, a-aku hanya tidak tahan dengan baumu!" sahut Kyuhyun tergagap.

Hening

Bagaimana reaksi Choi Siwon? Siwon akhirnya melepas bathropenya kilat, menampakkan kulit tan kecoklatan atletis miliknya. Jangan lupakan abs dan kejantanan besar yang sedikit menegang karena aktivitasnya menggosok kulit Kyuhyun tadi. Ayolah! Siapa yang tidak horny merasakan kulit porselen itu. Dan satu lagi… Oh Shit! He smirks!

Cho Kyuhyun? Ia hanya menelan ludah dengan gugup.

Perlahan, Siwon masuk kedalam bathup tempat Kyuhyun berendam dan duduk berhadapan dengannya. Bathup itu tidak terlalu luas sehingga kaki mereka harus saling menindih. Tidak nyaman dengan posisi kakinya, Kyuhyun berusaha menggeser kakinya, namun telapak kakinya malah mengenai sesuatu yang keras di area selangkangan Siwon.

"Uuhhh, Baby. Kau menggodaku eoh?" ucap Siwon sedikit mendesah karena juniornya tersentuh kaki Kyuhyun.

"Ba-danmu saja yang ter-terlalu besar! Kakiku jadi tidak nyaman!"

Kyuhyun gugup dengan kesalahannya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin membangunkan singa lapar di depannya dengan mencari alasan yang masuk akal.

Syuuuur

Bunyi aliran air itu mengiringi pergerakan Siwon mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun. Membuat namja manis itu gugup setengah mati.

"A-apa yang k-kau lakukan?"

"Aku hanya ingin melanjutkann menggosok tubuhmu, Baby~" jawab Siwon seadanya. Sial! Nada itu terdengar berbahaya!

"Ayo kita bersihkan perutmu, Baby." Bersamaan dengan kalimat itu, spons lembut itu menggosok perut rata Kyuhyun dengan lembut membuat Kyuhyun geli. Perlahan namun pasti, usapan lembut itu semakin turun dan turun hingga menyentuh junior imutnya.

"Euuunggghh… Siwonnieh~"

Desahan itu membuat nafsu Siwon semakin menjadi. Diraihnya tengkuk Kyuhyun, dan dilumatnya bibir kissable itu dengan lembut. Lenguhan nikmat Kyuhyun terdengar setelahnya. Gerakan tangannya mengusap perut Kyuhyun semakin menjadi. Bahkan spons penggosok itu sudah terlepas dari tangannya yang kini tengah mengusap-usap junior Kyuhyun yang sudah menegang di bawah sana.

"Jangannhh menggodakuhh wonnieeh~" desah Kyuhyun dengan mata terpejam menikmati friksi nikmat yang diberikan Siwon pada juniornya.

Dengan smirk yang terukir di wajah tampan itu, Siwon mulai menggerakkan tangannya naik turun, mengocok junior Kyuhyun dengan tempo sedang.

"Eungh…Aahh...Faster…Fas…ter~"

Suara desahan sexy itu membuat Siwon semakin kalab. Tempo kocokannya semakin cepat hingga membuat Kyuhyun mendesah semalin keras.

"Aah… Wonniehh… aku mau… Aahh-"

Merasa Kyuhyun akan orgasme, Siwon menghentikan kocokannya. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun mengerang frustasi.

"Wonnieh…Kumohooon~" rengek Kyuhyun sambil meraih tangan Siwon dan mengarahkannya ke selangkangannya. Namun Siwon bergeming.

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan kendaliku setelah ini, Baby. Lebih baik kita hentikan saja, daripada aku menyakitimu lagi." Ucap Siwon dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat. Ia tahu, Kyuhyun tidak akan dapat menolak jika sudah di ujung tanduk seperti ini.

Choi Siwon, kau licik sekali huh!

"Aahh…Lakukan saja…Kumohon wonniehh!" rengek Kyuhyun frustasi sambil mentap Siwon sendu.

"Benarkah? Tidak tidak menjamin akan bersikap lembut nanti, eotthe?"

"CK! LAKUKANHH SAJAHH!"

Lampu Hijau!

Tanpa babibu, Siwon segera menganggkat pinggang Kyuhyun ke hadapan wajahnya, sehingga junior Kyuhyun tepat berada di depannya. Dilahapnya junior imut itu dan dikulumnya dengan rakus, membuat Kyuhyun berteriak nikmat. Digerakkannya kepalanya naik turun dengan cepat dan dihisapnya kuat-kuat junior Kyuhyun-nya itu.

"Feelsshh…sso…gooddhhh…Oh!...Oh!...aku ak-kanhh…AAAHHHHHH!" teriakan Kyuhyun itu bersamaan dengan orgasme hebat yang baru saja dialaminya.

Siwon segera menyedot dan menelan cairan putih kental yang keluar dari junior Kyuhyun dengan rakus tanpa jijik sedikitpun. Tidak lupa menggoda bola-bola kenyal dibawah junior itu dengan lidahnya.

"Manis sekali, Baby~"

"Hah hah hah hah"

Hanya itu suara yang keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun pasca orgasme. Oksigen sangat dibutuhkannya saat ini. Orgasme terhebat yang pernah dialaminya disbanding dengan semalam.

Kedalaman air di bathup itu hanya sekitar 30 cm, hanya setengah bathup. Hal itu membuat Siwon tidak ingin menurunkan pinggang ramping itu, karena junior kesukaannya itu akan tenggelam tertutup air.

"Euunghh…Wonniehh…"

Kyuhyun kembali melenguh nikmat saat Siwon menciumi permukaan paha dalamnya dengan brutal. Sedikit memekik saat Siwon menggigit gemas kulit putih mulus itu. Inilah yang ingin Siwon dengar. Desahan dan lenguhan penuh kenikmatan Kyuhyun-nya, bukan erangan kesakitan lagi.

Byur

Cup

"Eeemmpphhh~"

Siwon menurunkan pinggang Kyuhyun ke dalam bathup lagi, dan tanpa membuang waktu segera dilahapnya bibir yang sejak tadi mendesah nikmat itu. Bibir itu selalu manis, seakan mengandung zat adiktif tertentu yang membuat Siwon selalu ketagihan. Perang lidah terjadi selanjutnya. Namun kali ini Kyuhyun membalas lilitan lidah panjang Siwon dengan antusias.

Sepertinya namja manis kita sudah sangat turn on.

"Eemmphhh Cpk Cpk…"

Erangan nikmat itu bergabung dengan kecipak saliva yang sudah berbaur menjadi menjadi satu. Tidak sedikit yang menetes dan mengalir melewati dagu dan leher jenjang Kyuhyun.

Plop

"Hah hah Euungh Wonniehh…" desah Kyuhyun saat Siwon melepaskan ciumannya dan beralih turun menyusuri dagu hingga leher jenjang Kyuhyun. Aroma apel segar menggelitik penciuman Siwon, membuatnya semakin gemas.

"Aargh! Ken-kenapahh kau menggigithkuhh?" pekik Kyuhyun disela desahannya saat merasakan gigi Siwon menggigit kulit lehernya.

"Aku haus, Baby. I can't stand it anymore~" sahut Siwon sambil menjilat tonjolan pink di dada gemuk Kyuhyun, "Can I?"

Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan sorot sayu. Sebenarnya lubangnya masih sangat sakit, namun tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia juga menginginkan sex.

"Pelan-pelan saja. Lubangku masih sakit."

"Aku janji akan memberi kenikmatan padamu."

Cup

Siwon mencium bibir plum itu lagi dengan lembut, membuat Kyuhyun melayang. Perlahan, diangkatnya kaki jenjang itu dan digantungkannya ke masing-masing sisi bathup, namun pinggang Kyuhyun masih terendam dalam air. Dirabanya lubang berkerut itu dengan lembut. Air hangat yang merendam bagian bawah tubuh meraka membuat keadaan semakin panas.

"Eenghh~"

Kyuhyun sedikit mengerang saat jari-jari Siwon meraba area lubangnya yang masih perih, walaupun air hangat itu membuatnya sedikit rileks.

"Langsunghh sajah wonnieh~"

Mendengar permintaan sexy Kyuhyun, Siwon mengarahkan juniornya yang sudah menegang ke depan lubang kenikmatan itu. Sedikit meraba karena mereka melakukannya di dalam air busa.

Penetrasi dalam air lebih tepatnya.

"AAKKKHHH!" baru kepala junior Siwon yang masuk dan Kyuhyun sudah menjerit kesakitan. Dinding rektumya yang masih terluka mencengkeram junior besar itu dengan kencang. Membuat Siwon mati-matian menahan hasrat untuk menggenjot kasar lubang sempit itu.

"Ooohhh~ rileks, Baby. Lubangmu terlalu sempithh. Sabar Baby, sebentar lagi akan nikmath."

JLEB

"AAAKKKHHHMMMPPHHFFT!"

Tidak ingin Kyuhyun-nya merasakan sakit yang berkepanjangan, Siwon memasukkan juniornya dalam satu kali hentak. Dengan segera bibirnya kembali membungkam teriakan Kyuhyun. Mencoba memberinya lumatan menenangkan sambil memberi waktu agar lubang sempit itu dapat beradaptasi dengan junior supernya. Kyuhyun mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit di lubangnya dengan membalas lumatan Siwon secara brutal.

"Bergeraklah~"

Kyuhyun tau, Siwon berusaha membuatnya tidak kesakitan, dan Siwon juga mati-matian menahan hasratnya. Siwom mengecup singkat bibir yang sudah membengkak itu.

"Aku akan pelan dan memberikan kenikmatan padamu, Babykyu~"

Digerakkannya pinggulnya maju-mundur dengan tempo pelan. Lubang yang sudah pernah dimasukinya itu menghisap juniornya sedemikian rupa hingga membuatnya melenguh nikmat. Ini benar-benar surga dunia.

"Aakh…ah…aahh…Ohh.."

Rasa sakit itu masih ada. Kyuhyun belum menemukan kenikmatan yang dijanjikan Siwon padanya. Merasa Kyuhyun masih kesakitan, Siwon menarik juniornya hingga hapir terlepas, lalu menghujamkannya dalam-dalam berusaha mengenai sesuatu di dalam sana.

"Akkhh…akh…ah…oh…Oh…Ah…AAAHHH~"

Get it!

Erangan itu berubah menjadi desahan saat Siwon berhasil menemukan titik terdalam Kyuhyun. Seringaian kembali terukir di bibir jokernya melihat ekspresi kenikmatan dari Kyuhyun.

"Di-disanahh…Akh…Ahh…Ahh…Fas-faster…Ah…Ah…Ah…"

Racau Kyuhyun sambil menggeleng ke kanan-kiri. Siwon mempercepat tusukannya sambil mulai menjamah nipple yang semakin mencuat menggoda itu.

Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust!

"Ahh…Ahh…Ah…"

Suara desahan seksi itu terus mengalun diiringi bunyi kecipak air yang sudah banyak yang keluar dari bathup akibat kegiatan mereka.

"Aaaahhh…Wonnieehhh…"

Splurt splurt

Cairan cinta Kyuhyun akhirnya keluar dengan banyaknya dan bercampur dengan air saat kenikmatan itu berhasil diraihnya. Matanya berkabut dan perutnya bergejolak aneh. Nikmat.

"Indah sekali, Babykyu~"

Melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah lemas dan hanya merintih lemah, Siwon mempercepat genjotannya untuk mengejar orgasmenya sendiri. 10 menit kemudian, sperma Siwon memenuhi lubang Kyuhyun bersamaan dengan orgasme Kyuhyun yang kedua. Inilah kenikmatan sex sebenarnya. Sex atas dasar cinta.

_Wonkyu_

"Hihihihi, Kyuhyunie pasti akan suka oleh-oleh ini!"

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita menunggu besok, chagi! Ini sudah malam, mungkin Kyuhyun sudah tidur."

Dua orang namja terlihat berdiri di depan kamar 1013. Yang satu sedang memencet password, dan yang satu membawa banyak kantong belanjaan di tangannya.

Ceklek

"Sssst! Kalau begitu kita taruh saja oleh-olehnya di kulkasnya." Jawab namja yang tak membawa apapun sedangkan namja pembawa oleh-oleh itu hanya berjalan cepat menuju lemari es yang terletak di dapur kecil samping kamar tidur.

"Letakkan susu vanilla-nya dengan benar! Kalau sampai ada yang terinjak kakimu lagi, kuinjak juniormu!"

"Chagi~ tapi junior ini yang selalu memuaskanmu~" ucap namja yang satu sambil mulai menatakotak-kotak susu di lemari es sambil menggerutu.

"Diam! Atau kau tidak kuberi jatah selama seminggu!"

"Aku mengunci mulutku!"

Tap tap tap

Namja yang suka memerintah itu berjalan mendekati satu-satunya kamar di ruangan itu saat dirasanya ada suara-suara aneh dari dalam.

"Hihihi, pasti Kyunnie sedang menonton kaset yadong yang kuberikan~"

Ceklek

"Ah! Sudah kuduga kau pasti me-non-ton…"

"Ada apa chagi? Apa Kyuhyun belum tidur?"

Namja yang diajak bicara hanya melongo menatap ke depan dengan mulut dan mata terbuka lebar.

"Ahh…Ahh…Faster wonniehh…"

Reflex namja yang diacuhkan kekasihnya itu memandang ke asal suara dan matanya hampir keluar saat disuguhi pemandangan vulgar di depannya.

Hanya tungkai kaki yang diyakini kaki Kyuhyun berada di atas bahu sosok kekar yang menggenjot juniornya keluar masuk lubang yang ia yakini lubang Kyuhyun dengan cepat.

"Ohh…Babykyu~ lubangmu masih saja terasa sempithh…Ohhh"

Kedua namja tadi saling menatap. Hening. Kemudian…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Wonkyu! Sebaiknya kalian memastikan pintu terkunci sebelum melakukan 'itu'. Dasar~

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Annyeong readers, mian baru update. BabyWonKyu imnida.**

**Terima kasih banyak buat semua reviewnya~ Aku tidak menyangka lumayan banyak yang review. Mian belum bisa balas satu-satu. Sebagai gantinya, chapter ini aku buat lebih panjang ^^**

**Mohon maaf sekali bagi yang berpuasa. Aku bener-bener lupa kalau umat Islam sedang menjalankan puasa. Jeongmal mianhae~ jadi, yang lagi puasa baca setelah buka puasa saja, ne? ^^**

**Special thanks:**

**WonkyuPet/Kim Eun /Choi Andrew/miszshanty05/ermagyu/FiWonKyu0201/Choi Hyun Gi/aninkyuelf/siscaMinstalove/ukekyushipper/shin min young/I was a dreamer/rikha-chan**

**Mian bagi yang belum disebutin^^**

**FEEL FREE TO REVIEW**

**WonKyu is Love,**

**BabyWonKyu**


	3. Chapter 3

**Previous Chapter**

"Hihihi, pasti Kyunnie sedang menonton kaset yadong yang kuberikan~"

Ceklek

"Ah! Sudah kuduga kau pasti me-non-ton…"

"Ada apa chagi? Apa Kyuhyun belum tidur?"

Namja yang diajak bicara hanya melongo menatap ke depan dengan mulut dan mata terbuka lebar.

"Ahh…Ahh…Faster wonniehh…"

Reflex namja yang diacuhkan kekasihnya itu memandang ke asal suara dan matanya hampir keluar saat disuguhi pemandangan vulgar di depannya.

Hanya terlihat tungkai kaki yang diyakini kaki Kyuhyun berada di atas bahu sosok kekar yang menggenjot juniornya keluar masuk lubang yang ia yakini lubang Kyuhyun dengan cepat.

"Ohh…Babykyu~ lubangmu masih saja terasa sempithh…Ohhh"

Kedua namja tadi saling menatap. Hening. Kemudian…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Wonkyu! Sebaiknya kalian memastikan pintu terkunci sebelum melakukan 'itu'. Dasar~

.

**WONKYU "M" STORY**

**Chapter 3: MAN IN LOVE**

**Based on the Comic by Haruka Minami**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: M**

**Cast/Pair: WONKYU slight YUNJAE**

**Warning: YAOI, BL, OOC, TYPO**

**Summary:**

**Kegiatan 'panas' Wonkyu diganggu oleh dua orang namja yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun. Siapakah mereka? Apa yang terjadi dengan Wonkyu selanjutnya?/ "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyuhyun hah? Kau memperkosanya?"/ "YA! KAU PIKIR AKU PERCAYA PADAMU, NAMJA MESUM! LIHAT, SEKARANG KYUHYUN PINGSAN GARA-GARA KAU!"/**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**BabyWonKyu proudly presents**

_Wonkyu_

"Ayo buka mulutmu, Kyu~, kau harus makan agar bisa minum obat dan demammu cepat turun!"

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng lemah untuk menghindari suapan satu sendok bubur panas itu. Hell! Ini bahkan masih pukul 05.00 pagi dan ia sudah dipaksa makan bubur sayuran yang sangat tidak disukainya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak lapar, Hyung~."

"Apanya yang tidak lapar?! Kalian melakukan 'itu' seharian, bahkan sekarang kau demam! Aish!" sahut namja cantik yang terus mengomel sambil berusaha menyuapkan sesendok bubur di hadapan Kyuhyun sekarang. Bahkan bubur yang kelihatan lezat itu belum berkurang sedikitpun.

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Kyuhyun demam?

_Wonkyu_

**Flashback**

"Bukankah kau Choi Siwon, mahasiswa tingkat 2?" Tanya namja yang memiliki tatapan musang sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ne, Sunbae." Jawab Siwon tegas tanpa rasa takut, walau ada secuil rasa gugup itu di pikirannya.

Bagaimana tidak gugup, dirinya sekarang tengah duduk berhadapan dengan dua sunbae-nya yang menatapnya galak. Siwon langsung saja ditarik paksa oleh dua namja yang seenaknya mengganggu 'kegiatan'nya dengan kekasihnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Bahkan sekarang namja berlesung pipi tiu hanya mengenakan bathrope asal-asalan. Untung saja ia sempat menuntaskan hasratnya tadi. Oh, Choi Siwon, beruntungnya dirimu~.

"Panggil 'Hyung' saja, 'Yunho Hyung'!" sahut namja yang mengaku bernama Yunho itu.

"Tidak! Panggil 'Sunbae' saja! Dasar tidak sopan!-" celetuk namja yang memiliki wajah cantik namun terkesan galak itu, "-apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyuhyun hah? Kau memperkosanya?"

"Boojae chagi, tenanglah~" balas Yunho berusaha menenangkan namja yang dipanggil 'Boojae' tadi dengan mengusap lengannya pelan.

"Tidak sunbae, aku dan Kyuhyun…kami kekasih."

"APAA?!" teriak kedua sunbae-nya itu bersamaan hingga membuat Siwon sedikit berjingkat.

'Apa berteriak adalah hobby mereka?' batin Siwon sambil mengusap dadanya pelan.

"YA! KAU PIKIR AKU PERCAYA PADAMU, NAMJA MESUM! LIHAT, SEKARANG KYUHYUN PINGSAN GARA-GARA KAU!"

"Kim Jaejoong! Tenangkan dirimu, kau mau membangunkan seluruh asrama huh? Kau juga bisa membangunkan Kyuhyun!-" sahut Yunho jauh lebih tenang walau bernada membentak, "-biarkan dia yang menjelaskan kejadiannya."

Jaejoong mendelik menatap Siwon dan Yunho bergantian. Setelah menghela napas dengan keras, akhirnya Jaejoong berhasil menguasai dirinya lagi.

"Ceritakan! Sejelas-jelasnya!"

Dan, Siwon mulai menceritakan semua 'petualangannya' selama dua hari ini bersama Kyuhyun dengan lengkap. Tak jarang di tengah cerita, Jaejoong seakan siap melemparnya dengan sesuatu yang bisa diraihnya saat itu. Beruntung ada Yunho yang selalu bisa menenangkan kekasih galaknya itu.

"Aku ragu padamu, Choi Siwon. Aku tidak ingin Kyuhyun sakit pada akhirnya nanti." Kalimat Jaejoong itu menyadarkan Siwon bahwa namja galak itu sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun-nya. Membuatnya tersenyum tulus.

"Aku bisa menjanjikan kebahagiaannya, Sunbae. Akan aku jaga dan aku lindungi dengan segenap jiwaku. Karena ia adalah Matahariku. Aku sudah rela senekat ini hanya demi bisa selalu melihat senyumnya itu."

Ucapan mantap dan tegas itu membuat pasangan kekasih itu tersenyum lega.

"Kau tidak tahu seberapa kerasnya Kyuhyun mengejarmu kan? Bagaimana semangatnya ia saat bercerita segala hal tentangmu? Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu!" ucap Jaejoong dengan nada yang meninggi di akhir kalimatnya.

Benar-benar namja yang galak, batin Siwon.

Namun, perkataan namja galak di depannya ini membuat hati Siwon bernar-benar bahagia. Ternyata Babykyu-nya juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

"Aku pasti bertanggung jawab, Sunbae. Aku akan menikahinya segera!– Aawww, appo~!."

Jawaban percaya diri Siwon itu, berakhir dengan pukulan 'halus' tangan Jaejoong di kepalanya. Yunho hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya yang sangat over-protektif itu.

"Kau pikir menikah itu mainan, eoh? Ya sudahlah! Awas saja! Kyuhyun sudah seperti dongsaeng kandungku sendiri. Jika kau melukai dongsaengku sedikit saja, kau akan tinggal nama, Choi Mesum!"

Dengan berakhirnya kalimat 'manis' itu, Jaejoong beranjak dari sofa menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Tinggallah para seme di ruang tamu itu. Mata musang itu menatap Siwon dengan tajam dan menyelidik, membuat Siwon sedikit merasa atmosfir canggung disana.

'Pasangan aneh!' batin Siwon sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Yunnie, lanjutkan interogasinya!" seru Jaejoong sambil menyebulkan kepalanya di balik pintu kamar yang menjadi saksi bisu 'pertempuran' Siwon dan Kyuhyun beberapa saat lalu.

Yunho memandang Siwon dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala dengan pandangan menyelidik sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, membuat Siwon sedikit menelan ludah gugup.

'Sepertinya aku akan diceramahi lagi.' Batin Siwon pasrah.

"Ya! Choi Siwon, kau benar-benar nekat kepada dongsaengku. Jadi…" ucap Yunho dengan nada serius, Siwon menegakkan posisi duduknya, "…bagaimana rasanya?" nada itu berubah 180 derajat menjadi diiringi senyum pervert dan kedipan sebelah mata si namja musang.

"NDE?!"

_Wonkyu_

**Back to present**

"Kalian benar-benar gila! Bagaimana jika aku tidak nekat datang semalam, huh?! Kau pasti 'dimakan' habis-habisan oleh Choi Mesum itu!"

"Aku tidak mau makan."

"Kau keras kepala sekali! Kau harus makan, kau pingsan semalam setelah melakukan 'itu', dan sekarang kau demam! Kau harus minum obat setelah makan supaya demammu turun, Kyunie~" omel namja cantik itu tetap dengan nada rendah. Ia tahu Kyuhyun tidak suka bentakan.

"Siwonie~ Hiks… aku mau disuapi Siwonie~, dimana Siwonie~"

Isakan kecil itu membuat Jaejoong sweatdorp. Sejak kapan Kyuhyun jadi manja dan cengeng seperti ini? Ck! Choi Mesum itu memberikan pengaruh yang buruk saja!, batinnya.

"Choi Mesum-mu itu sedang membeli sarapan bersama Yunnie! Sebentar lagi juga datang!"

_Wonkyu_

SM University terlihat ramai hari itu. Biasanya para mahasiswa akan langsung masuk ke kelas atau hanya sekedar berjalan di koridor-koridor besar disana dengan cepat. Salah satu universitas elit dan terkemuka di Korea Selatan itu memang terkanal dengan kedisplinannya. Kehidupan all-boys University itu memang selalu sibuk oleh tugas-tugas sehingga membuat para mahasiswa disana memiliki waktu yang kurang hanya untuk sekedar mengobrol satu sama lain. Kesempatan mereka untuk bersantai hanya pada hari Sabtu dan Minggu.

Pagi ini, pemandangan di all-boys university itu terlihat berbeda. Koridor-koridor besar itu dipenuhi para mahasiswa yang sedikit berdesakan berebut ingin melihat sesuatu. Bisik-bisik memenuhi seluruh koridor, membuatnya sedikit bising. Untung para dosen-dosen killer disana belum datang.

Disana. Tepat di pintu gerbang utama SM University. Pasangan terkenal SM University sedang berjalan berdampingan. Yang bermata musang sedang menggenggam tangan pucat namja cantik yang entah mengapa wajahnya terlihat cemberut.

Ya, pemandangan Yunjae couple sudah biasa bagi mahasiswa disana. Pasangan serasi itu terlihat redup pesonanya hari ini. Bagaimana pesona mereka tidak redup, kalau couple baru sedang berjalan mesra di depan mereka. Catat, couple baru SM University.

Mahasiswa-mahasiswa itu takjub, heran, dan terkejut dengan pemandangan didepan mereka. Bagaimana tidak terkejut, di depan mereka sekarang terlihat sepasang namja yang sedang berjalan bersama–bukan bersama tepatnya, tapi hanya namja berbadan tegap atletis itu saja yang berjalan dengan senyum yang tersungging di bibirnya, menampilkan dimple di pipinya, sedangkan namja yang bertubuh lebih kecil sedang berada di gendongannya. Catat, gendongannya. Bridal style.

"Bukankah itu Choi Siwon?"

"Ya! Dan siapa yang digendongnya itu?"

"Bukannya dia mahasiswa baru itu? Cho Kyuhyun?"

Itulah sekian dari puluhan bahkan ribuan bisik-bisik yang ada disana.

Choi Siwon, namja itu tetap melangkah dengan tenang tanpa menhiraukan pandangan dan bisik-bisik di sekelilingnya. Sedangkan Cho Kyuhyun–namja manis yang berada dalam gendongannya–hanya menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah karena malu.

"Wonie Hyung, turunkan aku! Lihat, banyak yang memandangi kita."

Ucapan lirih dan malu-malu itu membuat Siwon tersenyum geli. Namja tampan itu melonggarkan gendongannya, membuat namja manis di dekapannya reflex mengalungkan lengannya ke leher si namja tampan.

"Kau masih tidak bisa berjalan, Baby. Aku tidak mau kau kesakitan–" jawab Siwon santai sambil tetap berjalan, tidak menghiraukan Yunjae couple yang tertinggal di belakangnya, "–dan anggap saja orang-orang itu monyet, maka kau tidak akan gugup."

"Kau bodoh, Hyung!"

"Tapi Babykyu mencintai orang bodoh ini kan~?"

"Sudah kubilang ini ide buruk! Lebih baik kita menunggu Kyunie sampai sembuh dulu!" gerutu Jaejoong dengan pelan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

Pasangan itu dari tadi berjalan di belakang Wonkyu couple. Membuat mereka sedikit redup dan tidak diperhatikan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Bagaimana tidak redup, pasangan baru di depannya ini terangnya seakan menggantikan sinar matahari di atas sana.

"Apa kau juga mau di gendong seperti itu, Boojae chagi~" goda Yunho sambil melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang namja cantik namun galak itu.

"Eh? Bolehkah?" sahut Jaejoong dengan mata berbinar.

"Tentu, chagi. Tapi kau harus dibuat tidak bisa berjalan dulu~."

"YA! Mesuuum!"

_Wonkyu_

"Baby, makanlah dengan benar~. Banyak saus di mulutmu, kemarilah biar kubersihkan."

"Hentikan itu, Wonie Hyung. Semua orang melihat kita!"

"Ck! Bisakah kalian makan dengan diam, huh?!"

"Boojae, pelankan suaramu!"

Dua couple fenomenal ini sekarang sedang menikmati makan siang di kantin kampus dalam satu meja yang memang berisi empat kursi. Banyak mata yang masih memandang mereka. Ada pandangan suka, kagum, iri, bahkan pandangan lapar. Hell, bahan kantin ini terlihat lebih padat pengunjung sekarang demi melihat pasangan baru itu.

"Mereka memang serasi~"

"Bahkan mengalahkan Yunjae."

"Sejak kapan mereka bersama?"

Bisik-bisik itu begitu sering terdengar. Sebagian besar orang mengatakan hal yang sama. Melihat Wonkyu couple memang menjadi kesenangan tersendiri bagi mahasiswa di sana. Bagaimana tidak, pangeran Choi yang tampan berdampingan dengan Cho Kyuhyun yang manis. Oh~ mereka baru menyadari betapa sempurnanya dua namja itu setelah sekian lama.

"Siwon-ah, setelah ini bawalah Kyuhyun ke asrama. Dia harus istirahat dan meminum obatnya. Apa kau masih merasa demam, Kyu?"

Perkataan Yunho membuat Siwon menghentikan aktivitasnya membersihkan bibir Kyuhyun dengan tissue. Namja tampan itu segera meletakkan telapak tangannya di kening kekasihnya itu.

Hangat.

"Suhu tubuhnya masih sedikit hangat, Hyung. Baiklah, setelah ini kami akan pulang." Jawab Siwon mewakili Kyuhyun yang masih mengunyah makanannya.

"Lihatlah hasil perbuatanmu, Choi Mesum. Kyunie jadi sakit seperti ini!" celetuk Jaejoong sambil memberikan death glare kepada Siwon yang mulai memberekan peralatan makannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Jae Hyung. Mungkin hanya kelelahan." Sahut Kyuhyun setelah menelan makanan terakhirnya. Sedangkan Siwon hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan bersalah.

"Mianhae, Babykyu."

"Sudahlah Wonie~. Gwaenchanayo. Jangan khawatir." Sahut Kyuhyun sambil mengusap pipi Siwon lembut. Ia tahu, kekasihnya itu sangat merasa bersalah dan khawatir. Tapi ini semua bukan sepenuhnya salah Siwon hingga dirinya jatuh sakit kan? Ia sadari, ia juga menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Siwon.

Siwon memegang telapak halus itu di pipinya. Mencoba mengatakan maaf lewat sorot mata ke iris coklat karamel di depannya. Diraihnya dagu Kyuhyun dan…

Cup

"Ooooohhhh~ Kyyaaaa~"

"YA! APA YANG KALIAN LIHAT?!"

Seru Jaejoong setelah mendengar suara 'koor' massal yang berasal dari seluruh pengunjung kantin yang diam-diam memperhatikan Wonkyu couple yang tengah berciuman. Sepertinya tontonan gratis itu membuat para pengunjung kantin lupa dengan fungsi kantin sebenarnya.

_Wonkyu_

"Ayolah, Babykyu~. Kau harus minum obat sirup ini. Buka mulutmu, aaaa…"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau! Pergilah!"

Siwon menurunkan sendok berisi obat itu dengan enggan. Ia memandang wajah kekasihnya dengan tatapan memohon, namun Baby-nya itu malah melengos dan memandang ke arah lain.

Saat ini Wonkyu couple kita sudah berada di kamar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedang duduk bersandar di ranjangnya yang empuk dengan selimut menutup tubuhnya sebatas paha. Sedangkan Siwon duduk di tepi ranjang dengan sendok obat di tangan kanannya dan sebotol obat sirup di tangan yang lain.

"Aku hanya minum obat kapsul, Hyung. Obat sirup itu pahit~"

Siwon sejak tadi bingung menghadapi tingkah kekasih barunya ini, Babykyu-nya ini tidak mau meminum obat sirup yang merupakan antibiotic itu. Kyuhyun hanya mau meminum kapsul demamnya. Bagaimana mau cepat sembuh?, batinnya sambil menatap sesendok sirup kental di tangannya dengan miris.

Setelah menghela nafas sekali, Siwon memasukkan siru yang berasa pahit itu ke dalam mulutnya sendiri. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun terkejut, apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya itu?

"Wonie, mengapa kau memimmmphhhhfft"

Glup

Tanpa menunggu Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, segera disambarnya bibir plum itu dan segera di'minum'kannya sirup yang berasa agak pahit itu ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang merasa ada sesuatu yang berasa pahit memasuki mulutnya, segera menelannya dengan cepat. Namun rasa pahit itu masih ada.

Plop

"Nah, begini kanmmmphh!"

Saat kedua bibir itu terlepas, Siwon baru akan memuji 'metode' meminun obatnya. Namun bibirnya kembali bersatu dengan bibir Kyuhyun saat namja manis itu menarik kerah kemejanya dengan kasar. Siwon yang terkejut dengan perlakuan namja manisnya ini, hanya bisa menikmati ciuman Kyuhyun dengan mata terpejam menikmati rasa pahit sirup dari ciuman basah mereka.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, namja manis itu segera menginvasi mulut Siwon dengan lidahnya, dan menghisap saliva Siwon dengan ganas, mencoba menghilangkan rasa pahit di mulutnya sendiri.

Oh! Cho Kyuhyun, apa kau lupa fungsi air minum?

Tangan Siwon yang bebas, menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sedangkan tangan yang lain mencoba meletakkan botol Sirup obat dan sendoknya di meja nakas sebelah ranjang. Saat botol obat itu sudah berada di nakas, tangan itu segera menjelajah punggung Kyuhyun yang masih tertutup kemeja. Mendorong punggung ringkih itu agar lebih mendekat ke arahnya.

"Eeemmphh."

Mendengar desahan seksi itu, membuat sesuatu yang sedang tidur di bawah sana terbangun. Merasa akan kehilangan kendalinya sebentar lagi, Siwon melepas ciuman panas itu dengan sedikit tidak rela.

Plop

"Hah… hah… Kau harus istirahat, Baby! Kau harus sudah sembuh besok."

Ucap Siwon sambil membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun, sambil mengusap sisa-sisa saliva di bibir yang selalu menggoda imannya itu. Kyuhyun menurut, namja manis itu sedikit terengah setelah ciuman panasnya. Siwon membenarkan leak selimut Kyuhyun dengan gerakan kaku. Sesuatu di pangkal pahanya yang semakin membesar sedikit membuatnya kelabakan. Bagaimana tidak horny jika wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang terengah terlihat sangat menggoda, dengan bibir bengkak, mata sayu dan rambut ikal kecoklatan yang acak-acakan itu. Urgh! Sepertinya ia harus menuntaskannya di kamar mandi setelah ini. Siwon masih punya akal sehat untuk tidak 'memakan' Kyuhyun yang sedang sakit seperti sekarang.

Tanpa Siwon sadari Kyuhyun dapat melihat gundukan di celana kekasihnya itu. Dan, namja manis kita ini menyeringai. Mana mungkin menyembunyikan gundukan sebesar itu, Choi Siwon?

Kini Siwon beralih ke kepala Kyuhyun. Meletakkan telapak tangannya di kening pucat itu lalu mengecupnya sekilas, menunjukkan bahwa sungguh berartinya Baby-nya ini. Namun saat akan bangkit, sepasang lengan pucat melingkar di lehernya, membuat wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari Kyuhyun.

"Baby?"

"Butuh bantuan dengan yang ini?"

Suara seksi itu bersamaan dengan tangan nakal yang tiba=tiba meremas junior Siwon dari luar celana, membuat Siwon mendesah nikmat.

"Aahh… kau sedang sakith, Baby~. Aku tidak mau menyakitimu. Kita lakukan lain kali saja."

Jawab Siwon sambil berusaha bangkit. Namun tangan nakal itu semakin meremas gundukan besar di bawah sana dengan menggoda.

"Bukankah aku sudah meminum obat sialan itu, Woniehh."

Oh shit! Choi Siwon akan kalah dengan semua ini. Dengan sekali hentak, diraihnya tangan nakal itu dan diperangkapnya di sisi kepala namja manis itu. Dikecupnya leher jenjang itu sambil sedikit menghisapnya.

"Eungghhh… Woniehh~."

"Kau membangunkan singa lapar, Baby."

Di bukanya kancing-kancing kemeja berwarna cream itu hingga terpampanglah dada pucat mulus dengan dua tonjolan pink itu. Dilumatnya lembut dan dihisap sensual. Desahan-desahan seksi Kyuhyun membuatnya makin turn on. Namun, tubuh atletis itu bangkit dari tubuh yang sudah setengah telanjang dengan tiba-tiba. Siwon segera beranjak dari ranjang dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya bingung.

"Hyung, kau mau kemana?"

Siwon tidak menjawab, ia berjalan cepat menuju pintu kamar dan dengan sekali dorongan, dibantingnya pintu itu hingga tertutp sempurna.

Blam

Klik

"Nah! Sekarang tidak ada yang akan menggaggu kita lagi, Baby~." Ucap Siwon dengan nada berat masih menghadap pintu, "Kita selesaikan yang tadi!"

Kalimat itu mengalun bersamaan Siwon yang berbalik berjalan menuju ranjang dengan cepat. Tidak lupa seringaian di sudut bibirnya.

Dengan sekali lompat, tubuh atletis itu sudah berada di atas tubuh setengah telanjang Kyuhyun. Dua pasang iris itu saling menatap dalam hening.

Sret

"Uummpphh!"

Ya, sepertinya Wonkyu couple kita benar-benar tidak ingin diganggu sekarang. Bukankah Choi Siwon sudah memberi peringatan tadi?

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Karena bulan puasa, terpaksa NC di skip ^^. Aku tidak mau mengganggu ibadah puasa para readers.**

**Maaf bagi yang mengira couple diawal adalah Eunhae, sengaja aku buat Yunjae. Karena Yunjae kukira lebih cocok dan dewasa dan akan lebih banyak membantu di chapter-chapter depan ^^. Mianhae~**

**Aku sangat berterima kasih bagi yang sudah review. Sangat menyemangatiku. TengKYU readers^^**

**JUST FEEL FREE TO REVIEW^^**

**WonKyu is Love,**

**BabyWonKyu**


	4. Chapter 4

**Previous Chapter**

Blam

Klik

"Nah! Sekarang tidak ada yang akan menggaggu kita lagi, Baby~." Ucap Siwon dengan nada berat masih menghadap pintu, "Kita selesaikan yang tadi!"

Kalimat itu mengalun bersamaan Siwon yang berbalik berjalan menuju ranjang dengan cepat. Tidak lupa seringaian di sudut bibirnya.

Dengan sekali lompat, tubuh atletis itu sudah berada di atas tubuh setengah telanjang Kyuhyun. Dua pasang iris itu saling menatap dalam hening.

Sret

"Uummpphh!"

Ya, sepertinya Wonkyu couple kita benar-benar tidak ingin diganggu sekarang. Bukankah Choi Siwon sudah memberi peringatan tadi?

**WONKYU "M" STORY**

**Chapter 4: UNEXPECTED PRIZE**

**Based on the Comic by Haruka Minami**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: M**

**Cast/Pair: WONKYU slight YUNJAE**

**Warning: YAOI, BL, OOC, TYPO, NC-21**

**Summary:**

**Dua couple fenomenal SM University akan mengunjungi Lotte World untuk sebuah observasi. Namun, hal itu mengantarkan mereka ke dalam perlombaan yang hadiahnya sangat menggiurkan./ "Kalau bisa menaiki bianglala raksasa yang super antri itu aku mau."/"Kalian bisa menikmati semuanya gratis tanpa antri jika menang!"/ "Aaahh… W-wonniehh… Janganhh disinihh~"**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**BabyWonKyu proudly presents**

_Wonkyu_

"Akh! S-sakit~"

"Tahan, Baby."

"Argh! Wonnie Hyung, pelan-pelan saja!"

"Hhh… Longgarkan sedikit, Baby. Ini terlalu sempit."

"Sakit, Wonnie~. Hiks…"

"Tahan sebentar lagi, Baby. Setelah ini sakitnya pasti berakhir~."

"Arrgghhh!"

Siwon mengusap peluh yang membanjiri dahinya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih terengah-engah. Kegiatan melelahkan itu baru saja selesai sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Kegiatan itu mungkin akan cepat selesai jika saja Kyuhyun menuruti semua instruksi yang diberikan Siwon. Namja manis itu sangat keras kepala sehingga kaki kirinya yang terjepit di sisi bagian dalam sofa itu susah sekali untuk ditarik keluar.

Salahkan namja manis itu yang dari tadi melonjak-lonjak di atas sofa saat dirinya terlalu girang karena berhasil mengalahkan Siwon dalam bermain game.

Ayolah, Cho Kyuhyun! Siapa yang bisa menandingimu bermain game, huh?

"Nah, sepertinya kakimu masih utuh, Baby. Apa perlu diperiksa di ruang kesehatan?" Tanya Siwon sambil mengamati dan sedikit mengusap kaki putih itu yang sedikit memerah di pergelangannya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak mau meminum obat lebih banyak lagi! Yuck!"

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng takut dan membuat gerakan seperti orang muntah. Kelakuan 'imut' itu membuat Siwon mencubit pipi cubby itu dengan gemas. Dengan cepat Siwon menyebrang ke sisi ruangan menuju dapur mini. Diambilnya baskom dan diisinya dengan air hangat di dispenser. Sambil berbalik menuju sofa yang telah mencelakai kekasihnya itu, disambarnya handuk putih kecil di rak kaca kecil dekat pintu kamar tidur.

Namja tampan bertubuh atletis itu mendudukkan dirinya di lantai depan sofa, tepat di bawah Kyuhyun. Diangkatnya sedikit kaki jenjang itu, lalu ditempelkannya handuk yang telah dicelup air hangat itu di pergelangan kaki yang memerah karena jepitan sofa itu.

"Kau bertingkah seperti anak kecil, Baby. Lihat! Untung ini hanya memar. Bagaimana jika tulangmu retak, bagaimana jika kulitmu sobek, bagaimana jika syaraf kakimu cedera!"

Siwon mengomel tanpa menatap Kyuhyun. Nada suara itu terdengar sedikit membentak dan bergetar. Tangan besar nya dengan sabar dan telaten, terus mengusap dan sedikit memijat kaki yang ada di pangkuannya itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kau susah dalam berjalan! Bagaimana jika Jika kau terinfeksi! Kau harus memperkirakan semua–"

Siwon yakin handuk yang dipegangnya sudah ia peras dengan kuat, sehingga air hangat itu hanya akan meninggalkan efek hangat dan tidak melukai kaki kekasihnya itu. Namun beberapa tetes air terasa mengalir di lengannya, mengalir menuju telapak tangannya.

"Baby?"

Kyuhyun tidak memberikan respon apapun. Kepalanya hanya menunduk. Poni ikal kecoklatan yang sedikit panjang itu menutupi sebagian mata indahnya yang berair. Kesepuluh jari lentik saling bertaut dan bergetar. Dan isakan halus terdengar dari bibir cherrynya. Namja manis itu sedang menangis tertahan.

"Ba-baby! K-kau mena–Astaga! Mianhae! Mianhae."

Ucap Siwon gelagapan. Ia segara beranjak memeluk kekasihnya itu. Handuk dan baskom yang tadi dipegangnya, diabaikan begitu saja. Ia ingat terakhir kali membentak Kyuhyun, namja manis itu langsung saja terdiam seribu bahasa dan menangis. Sama seperti sekarang.

"Mianhae, Baby. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka. Maafkan Hyung ya?" ucap Siwon sambil mengusap punggung ringkih yang bergetar itu, sambil mengecup puncak kepala orang yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, Hyung. Maaf telah membuatmu khawatir." Sahut Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Nada itu terdengar bergetar dan serak. Namja manis itu mencengkeram kemeja Siwon di depannya dengan erat.

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya. Dua pasang iris itu bertemu. Iris caramel itu berair dan terlihat sayu, membuat Siwon ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri yang dengan lancang berani membuat cintanya ini menangis. Diusapnya air mata itu dengan lembut. Lalu dikecupnya kedua mata itu.

_Wonkyu_

"YYEEYY! RAMAI SEKALIII!"

"Boojae~ jangan tinggalkan aku!"

"Ck! Kekanakan sekali! Apa dia lupa berapa umurnya?!"

"Baby, kenapa kau menggerutu seperti itu, hmm?"

Saat ini, dua pasangan fenomenal SM University itu sedang berada di Lotte World. Awalnya mereka hanya akan melakukan observasi wahana dan harga di taman hiburan yang setara dengan Disney World itu, sebagai perwakilan Badan Eksekutif Mahasiswa SM University–walaupun hanya Yunho dan Siwon. Mereka tidak mungkin meninggalkan kekasih manis mereka, kan? Namun karena ada semacam karnaval yang ramai dan berwarna-warni itu menarik perhatian mereka.

Jadilah mereka sekarang disini. Melihat-lihat karnaval yang ramai itu. Walau bukan akhir pekan, Lotte World sangat ramai.

"Wonnie~, aku ingin permen kapas itu. Yang biru! Dua!"

"Aku juga, Yunnie! Yang putih! Tiga!"

Dua namja tampan saling ber-sweatdrop melihat kelakuan kekasih manis mereka. Yang bermata musang hanya mendengus pasrah. Sedangkan yang berlesung pipi langsung saja melesat menuju penjual permen kapas.

"YA! BAGI PASANGAN YANG INGIN MENDAPAT HADIAH SPESIAL DARI LOTTE WORLD, SILAHKAN MENDAFTAR UNTUK LOMBA COUPLE! AYO!"

"Jae Hyung, hadiah special seperti apa yang dimaksud? Kalau bisa menaiki bianglala raksasa yang super antri itu aku mau."

Jaejoong hanya mengangkat bahunya. Mulutnya masih sibuk melahap permen kapas putih terakhirnya. Sedangkan Yunho hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah kekasihnya.

"Baby, mengapa kau selalu makan dengan berantakan? Apa aku perlu menyuapkannya dengan mulutku?–Awww!"

Kalimat Siwon terputus saat tangan Jaejoong mengeplak kepalanya (lagi). Namja cantik itu mengacung-acungkan stik permen kapasnya yang sudah kosong ke depan hidung Siwon. Kalau saja Yunho tidak mencekal kekasih galaknya itu, mungkin saja stik itu sudah masuk ke hidung mancung Siwon.

"Ya! Choi mesum! Kau mau kusuapi dengan sepatuku, huh? Agar mulut mesummu bisa berhenti berkata kotor!"

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga perutnya mulas. Yunho juga tertawa sambil memeluk pinggang Jaejoong dari belakang untuk mencekal pergerakan Jaejoong yang mungkin saja bisa membahayakan 'nyawa' Siwon.

"HEI! KALIAN BERDUA! AYO KEMARILAH! KITA KEKURANGAN DUA PASANGAN! KALIAN TIDAK MAU HADIAHNYA?!"

Seru seorang MC dari panggung di sebelah kiri mereka. Wonkyu dan Yunjae segera saja ditarik beberapa orang berbaju warna-warni dengan sedikit paksa. Beberapa orang disana terlihat bersorak ramai karena perlombaan yang merekatunggu akan segera dimulai.

"Hei! Ada apa ini?" kata Yunho dengan wajah galak sambil melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dari beberapa 'badut' itu.

"Ya, anak muda! Kau tidak mau mendapat hadiah? Kau bisa bebas memilih wahana apapun disini, Gratis!" jawab MC yang daritadi berteriak itu sambil menghampiri dua couple fenomenal itu.

"Apa yang menang bisa menaiki bianglala raksasa disana tanpa antri?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar.

"Semua restoran juga gratis?" sahut Jaejoong kemudian.

"Tentu saja nona-nona manis. Kalian bisa menikmati semuanya gratis tanpa antri jika menang!"

"KYAA! AYO IKUUT!" seru Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak senang. Hingga mereka tidak menyadari panggilan 'nona-nona manis' dari sang MC.

Sebenarnya, MC tadi tidak salah memanggil Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong sebagai 'nona manis'. Lihat saja penampilan namja-namja imut itu. Kyuhyun dengan sweater putih longgar yang sedikit menampilkan leher dan collar bone seputih salju itu, juga penutup kepala yang bertelinga kucing. Sedangkan Jaejoong mengenakan hoodie berwarna Peach dengan gambar beruang di dadanya. Manis sekali bukan?

Siwon dan Yunho hanya saling memandang dengan tatapan pasrah. Apa boleh buat!

Disana ada 10 pasangan. Masing masing akan berjuang mendapatkan sebuah tongkat emas di ujung depan mereka. Tugas mereka sederhana. Mereka hanya perlu berlari secepat-cepatnya menuju tongkat emas itu dengan melalui 3 rintangan, yaitu terowongan, lompatan jauh, dan lapangan balon. Para namja akan ditutup matanya sedangkan para yeoja akan memberi instruksi sambil mecoba mencari strategi yang cepat. Kini para pasangan diberi waktu 5 menit mengatur strategi sematang mungkin.

"Yunnie! Aku akan berteriak dan kau harus berkonsentrasi dengan suarak, oke?"

"Siap, Chagi!" Pasangan Yunjae saling berdiskusi masalah strategi mereka dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

Pasangan Wonkyu?

"Baby, kau tidak perlu berteriak. Kita bicara lewat suara hati, bagaimana?"

"Kau bodoh, Hyung. Tentu saja tidak bisa! Kau ikuti instruksiku saja nanti! Dan jangan membantah! Aku sangat ingin naik Bianglala itu tanpa antri~"

"Apapun untukmu, 'Yeoja-ku'~."

Dan akhirnya diskusi panjang itu berakhir. Para namja diberi penutup mata. Sedangkan para yeoja berdiri di tepi arena untuk bersiap memberi instruksi.

"GUYS, GET READY~ GO!" teriak MC sambil mengibarkan bendera berwarna emas. Tepuk riuh dan sorakan penonton menyusul berikutnya.

Rintangan pertama adalah terowongan. Disana ada dua terowongan dengan panjang sekitar 8 meter, yang satu berdiameter sangat besar sekitar 3 meter, sedangkan terowongan kecil hanya bediameter kurang dari 1 meter.

Yunho memimpin dan sesegera merayap memasuki terowongan besar, disusul peserta lain. Bagaimana tidak memimpin, lihat saja Jaejoong yang berteriak-teriak dengan suara super tingginya sambil menaiki box-box pembatas arena yang tergeletak di sisi arena itu.

Terowongan besar itu terlihat antri untuk merayap dan berdesak-desakan. Tidak sedikit yang terpeleset karena lantainya yang licin. Siwon yang merasa ada banyak orang di depannya hanya berusaha menunggu sambil mendorong-dorong pantat namja di depannya.

"Wonnie Hyung~, dengarkan aku–" kali ini suara sexy dan lembut itu menggelitik telinga Siwon, membuat namja tampan itu menghentikan kegiatan 'dorong-mendorongnya', otaknya berkonsentrasi mendengarkan suara yang sangat membuatnya lupa diri saat mendesah itu.

"–bergeserlah ke kiri tiga langkah dan temukan terowongan kecil."

Siwon bergerak dengan sigap dan tangannya berhasil mencapai mulut terowongan kecil itu. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Namja atletis itu segera merunduk untuk bersiap merayap.

"Jangan merayap!–" suara Kyuhyun terdengar lagi. Siwon menghentikan kegiatannya lagi sambil mengernyit bingung. "–lepas sepatumu tapi tetap gunakan kaus kakimu, Hyung."

Siwon semakin bingung, namun ia tetap melakukan instruksi kekasihnya itu. Setelah sepatunya terlepas, Siwon sempat terpeleset karena lantai yang sangat licin ditambah ia hanya menggunakan kaos kaki.

"Sekarang berpeganglah ke mulut terowongan erat-erat. Lalu ayunkan kedua kakimu ke dalam dan dorong dengan kuat." Seru Kyuhyun lagi.

"Tapi lantainya licin sekali, Baby!" sahut Siwon saat merasa kakinya tergelincir kecil.

"LAKUKAN SAJA! Jangan lupa, dorong yang kuat!"

Siwon yang tidak bisa melihat apa-apa hanya menghembuskan nafas gugup dan mulai mengambil ancang-ancang.

'Aku percaya padamu, Babykyu.' Batinnya sambil bersiap bahwa ia pasti jatuh lagi setelah ini.

1…2…3…Dorong!

Wwuuussshhh

"WOOOOAAAAAAAA!"

Tebakan Siwon salah. Alih-alih jatuh, tubuhnya malah meluncur menyusuri terowongan dengan sangat cepat seperti peluru. Kecilnya gesekan antara lantai dan kaos kakinya membuat pergerakannya semakin cepat.

Duk

Siwon merasa badannya berhenti setelah membentur pembatas arena. Namja tampan itu bangkit dan berpegangan pada pembatas itu, mencegahnya agar tidak terpeleset.

"YA! SATU PESERTA BERHASIL MELEWATI TEROWONGAN DENGAN MENAKJUBKAN! AYO! SEMANGAT UNTUK YANG LAIN!" suara MC menyadarkan Siwon bahwa dirinya yang pertama kali keluar dari terowongan. Senyum manis terkembang di bibirnya.

"YA, WONNIE! JANGAN MEMBUANG WAKTU! Masih ada dua lagi!" seru Kyuhyun lagi. Suara indah itu sedikit tenggelam oleh sorak penonton yang semakin ramai. Namun Siwon segera bergerak dan berjalan lurus menuju rintangan kedua.

"Oke, sekarang lepas kaos kakimu. Lalu berlarilah yang cepat. Lompat sesuai instruksiku, Hyung!"

Siwon melakukan semua instruksi Kyuhyun dengan cepat. Setelah mengambil start, kaki-kaki berotot itu segera berlari cepat.

"LOMPAT!"

Hup

Siwon berhasil melompati papn pertama… kedua… ketiga… hingga kelima dengan lancer. Jangan heran, kakinya yang panjang dan berotot membuatnya dapat melompat dengan sangat lancer. Jangan lupa larinya yang seperti kuda itu.

Satu lagi. Lapangan balon. Dan hanya Siwon yang sudah sampai sejauh ini.

Dirintangan terakhir ini peserta diperbolehkan membuka matanya dan pasangannya diharuskan membantu bermain. Siwon membuka penutup matanya dan pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah senyum manis Baby-nya. Segera direngkuhnya tubuh ringkih sebentar. Keduanya hanya terdiam saat petugas memborgol kedua tangan mereka di belakang badan.

Tugas terakhir para pasangan adalah memecahkan salah satu balon dan membawa sesuatu yang ditemukan di dalam balon tanpa menggunakan tangan. Lalu membawanya ke tongkat emas di ujung sana untuk mendapatkan hadiah utama.

Tap

"Ya! Yunnie! Kau lama sekali, eoh!"

Suara galak itu kembali terdengar. Disamping Wonkyu, sekarang terlihat pasangan Yunjae yang terengah-engah. Jaejoong terlihat berkacak pinggang di hadapan Yunho yang masih berusaha mengambil nafas.

"Cepat pasangkan borgolnya!" seru Jaejoong pada petugas di samping mereka. Hal itu membuat pasangan Wonkyu sadar dari lamunannya dan segera melesat menuju lapangan balon. Pasangan Yunjae menyusul berikutnya.

Dor

Dor

Dua balon berhasil pecah oleh dua pasangan fenomenal itu. Di dalam balon Yunjae terdapat sebuah bola kecil seukuran telur. Sedangkan Wonkyu mendapatkan sebuah kartu As hati.

Dengan sigap Yunho dan Jaejoong merunduk dan mengambil bolanya dan menjepitnya di antara pipi mereka. Setelah itu mereka melesat menuju tongkat emas. Kyuhyun panik karena kartu tipis itu sangat susah saat diambil menggunakan pipinya. Hell, namja manis kita ini tidak mua mengenal kata kalah. Dan ia harus naik Bianglala itu!

Siwon berpikir keras. Mana bisa kertas itu diambil menggunakan pipi. Pasti ada cara lain. Ia butuh sesuatu yang lengket. Aha! Dibasahinya bibir tipisnya lalu ditempelkannya kartu itu di bibirnya. Berhasil! Kartu itu melekat. Tanpa babibu diraihnya tengkuk Kyuhyun lalu ditempelkannya bibirnya yang terhalang kartu dengan bibir cherry Kyuhyun.

"KYYAAAAAA!"

Pasangan Wonkyu melesat dengan cepat diiringi teriakan histeris para penonton. Karena posisi kartu yang hampir mustahil terjatuh, pasangan Wonkyu berhasil mengimbangi langkah Yunjae. Dan saat finish…

"YA! AKHIRNYA KITA SUDAH MEMPUNYAI PEMENANGNYA SAUDARA-SAUDARA! INILAH PEMENANG KITA…"

Perkataan MC itu terhenti saat seorang panitia membisikkan sesuatu. MC itu sedikit mengangguk dan tersenyum

"…OKE! BERDASARKAN KEPUTUSAN JURI, KALI INI KITA MEMPUNYAI DUA PEMENANG! MEREKA SERI! SELAMAT KEPADA PASANGAN…" MC itu membaca kertas di tangannya sebentar, "SIWON-BABYKYU DAN YUNHO-BOOJAE!"

"Kyyaaa! Wonnie kita menaaang!" seru Kyuhyun sambil melompat memeluk Siwon.

"Apa-apaan nama itu?! Yunnie!" Jaejoong memberikan deathglare-nya pada Yunho, namun detik berikutnya namja cantik itu juga bersorak gembira sambil memeluk Yunho.

"Nah! Kalian bisa menikmati semua fasilitas Lotte World secara GRATIS! SEMUANYA! OUTDOOR DAN INDOOR!"

"YEEAAYYY!" seru Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong bersamaan. Sedangkan Siwon dan Yunho melakukan High-Five dengan semangat.

"Uhhmm, maaf MC-nim, apa hotel disana juga termasuk fasilitas?" Tanya Yunho tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk kearah Lotte Hotel World.

"Tentu saja! Kalian bebas memakai semua fasilitas disini hingga tengah malam nanti!"

Jaejoong yang masih bersorak dengan Kyuhyun segera berteriak kaget saat tubuhnya di angkat oleh Yunho di bahunya.

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

"Kita gunakan fasilitas pertama, Boojae. Ke Lotte Hotel World~ Lotte Hotel World~ Bye bye Siwon-ah, Kyuhyun-ah~ Bersenang-senanglah!"

Ya~ sepertinya Yunho sudah sangat tidak sabar menikmati fasilitas gratisnya.

"Bye, Hyung! Bersenang-senanglah!" jawab Siwon sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Baby, apa kita tidak menyusul mereka sekalian?"

"Aku mau BIANGLALA itu, Hyung~ Kajja! Ppali~"

Sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak mendengar kalimat dan pandangan pervert Siwon. Oh! Sayang sekali, Choi Siwon! Baby-mu itu sudah sangat ingin naik Bianglala-nya.

_Wonkyu_

"WAAHH! KITA NAIK HYUNG! HWAAA!"

Siwon hanya tersenyum kecil saat melihat tingkah kekasih imutnya ini. Saat ini mereka sudah berada di dalam Bianglala yang sudah mulai berjalan keatas. Mereka akhirnya bisa menaiki bianglala besar ini tanpa harus mengantri.

Siwon yang sudah gemas melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang menggemaskan sejak datang ke lotte World, segera menarik pinggang ramping namja manis itu ke dalam pangkuannya. Dihirupnya aroma apel dari tengkuk Kyuhyun yang halus dan sedikit terekspos karena sweaternya yang kebesaran.

"Lihat! Lihat! Itu Bungee Jump! Aku mau naik itu setelah ini!"

Kyuhyun masih saja asyik dengan kegirangannya melihat pemandangan lotte World dari atas. Hingga namja manis itu tidak menyadari tangan nakal Siwon yang mulai meraba perut ratanya di balik sweater putih itu.

"Baby~, kenapa kau memakai baju seperti ini, hmm? Kau mau menggodaku?"

Suara berat itu menggelitik telinga Kyuhyun hingga membuatnya tersadar akan posisinya saat ini. Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya saat merasa sesuatu sudah bangun tepat di bawah pantatnya.

"H-Hyung? Kau menegang di tempat seperti ini?" ucap Kyuhyun terbata. Ia tahu, Siwon yang sudah seperti ini sulit sekali 'disembuhkan'.

"Apa hadiahmu padaku, Baby? Karena aku kita sekarang bisa menaiki wahana ini~" sahut Siwon mulai menjilati telinga Kyuhyun yang sudah memerah. Membuat Kyuhyun mendesah perlahan.

"A-apa maksudmu, Wonnie? K-kau tidak mungkin menang tanpa akuhh… ahh… Wonniehh~"

Siwon sudah sangat tidak peduli. Tangan besarnya sekarang beranjak naik menuj tonjolan mungil di dada Kyuhyun yang sedikit berisi. Diusapnya nipple yang sudah menegang itu perlahan lalu dijepitnya dengan gemas.

"Aaahh… W-wonniehh… Janganhh disinihh~"

"Tidak ada yang bisa melihat kita di atas sini, Baby~. Ayolah, satu ronde saja pasti cukup sebelum kita turun~" sahut Siwon sambil membalik posisi duduk Kyuhyun, sehingga sekarang mereka duduk berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun tetap diatas pangkuannya.

"K-kau gila, Wonniehh!"

"Kau yang membuatku gila, Baby~"

Kata-kata itu mengalun bersamaan dengan bibir Siwon yang meraup bibir cherry namja manis-nya itu. Diperangkapnya kedua pipi Kyuhyun dan diperdalan ciuman panas itu. Setelah mendapat akses masuk, lidah Siwon langsung saja menjelajah mulut kecil hangat itu. Menyentuh dan menghisap segala sesuatu yang ditemuinya, hingga menciptakan bunyi kecipak yang menggairahkan. Ciuman panas dan basah itu terlepas saat kyuhyun mulai memukul kecil dada Siwon.

Kyuhyun terengah-engah dan berusaha mengais udara sebisanya. Sementara Siwon segera turun menyerang leher jenjang yang sejak tadi terekspos dan membuat Siwon menahan imannya sejak pertama kali datang ke Lotte World.

"Kau membiarkan leher jenjangmu dilihat orang lain, Baby. Kau nakal sekali, eoh?"

"Euungghhh~ Wonnieehh~"

Siwon mulai merasa kesakitan di bagian bawahnya karena celananya mulai sesak. Kyuhyun yang merasa tonjolan di bahnya semakin membesar segera turun dan dari pangkuan Siwon dan berlutut tepat dihadapan celana yang sudah membesar itu.

Sret

Plop

"Oohh… Baby~ So gooodhhh… Eemmhh…"

Siwon tak kuasa menahan desahannya saat Kyuhyun mulai mengeluarkan juniornya yang sudah menegang sempurna dan langsung dikocok dengan jemari lentiknya. Kocokan itu semakin lama semakin cepat. Membuat Siwon semakin turn on.

"Masuk-kanhh ke mulutmuhh, Baby~"

Slurp slurp

Kyuhyun mulai mengulum junior merah besar itu dengan mulut kecilnya. Walu tidak masuk seluruhnya, mulut kecil dan hangat itu tetap bergerak naik turun dengan tempo yang semakin cepat. Tak jarang Kyuhyun akan mengerang dan membuat getaran tersendiri di Junior Siwon.

Plop

Junior Siwon terlepas bersamaan dengan tubuh Kyuhyun yang terangkat oleh dua tangan kekar itu.

"Baby, I can't stand it anymore~"

Sret

"Aaakkkhh! Hyuungghh!"

Kyuhyun sedikit memekik saat Siwon dengan cepat menurukna jeans abu-abu itu sebatas lutut Kyuhyun dan langsung memposisikan lubang Kyuhyun pada Juniornya yang sudah tegak.

Siwon memberi jeda sejenak agar lubang Kyuhyunyang tanpa persiapan itu dapat beradaptasi dengan Junior besarnya.

"Baby, kau siap?" Tanya Siwon sambil mengecup bibir cherry itu sekilas.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pasrah dan mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun. Siwon mengimbanginya dengan menaik-turunkan pinggul seksi itu.

"Aakhh… ah… ah… ooh… wonnieeh… ah… ah…"

"Baby, lubangmuhh masih saja sempith… Ooh…"

"Ahh~ disanahh… more… faster… ah… ahh~"

Siwon yang selalu saja lupa daratan saat mendengar desahan seksi itu, mulai menaik-tutunkan pinggul Kyuhyun dengan tempo cepat.

Plok plok plok

"Ah… ah… ah… Wonnieh~

Bunyi dua kulit yang saling bertabrakan dan desahan yang saling bersahutan itu memenuhi container bernomor 23 di Bianglala besar itu hingga hampir mencapai posisi jarum jam 4.

Sepertinya Bianglala No. 23 harus dibersihkan setelah ini gara-gara hadiah yang dijanjikan managemen Lotte World sendiri. Bukan salah Wonkyu kan?

_Wonkyu_

**Di ruang kontroler Bianglala**

"Hyung-nim, sepertinya ada anak yang ketakutan lagi di salah satu container Bianglala?"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya! Dari tadi container No. 23 itu bergoyang-goyang tak wajar. Mungkin anak kecil itu sudah histeris ingin turun karena takut, hahahaha!"

"Biarkan saja, penjaga Kim. Pasti ada orang dewasa yang bisa menenangkannya."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Mian updatenya telat, Readers. Kali ini NC-nya sengaja aku pendekin karena Bulan Puasa^^**

**Dan kalau bisa bacanya di tunda setelah buka yaa^^**

**Aku sangat berterima kasih bagi yang sudah review. Sangat menyemangatiku. TengKYU readers^^**

**JUST FEEL FREE TO REVIEW^^**

**WonKyu is Love,**

**BabyWonKyu**


	5. Chapter 5

**WONKYU "M" STORY**

**Chapter 5: NEW ROOMMATE**

**Based on the Comic by Haruka Minami**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: M**

**Cast/Pair: WONKYU slight YUNJAE**

**Warning: YAOI, BL, OOC, TYPO, NC-21**

**Summary:**

**Hubungan Wonkyu, pasangan paling fenomenal di SM University selalu saja mengundang sensasi dan fenomenal. Namun apa yang terjadi jika hubungan itu diganggu oleh banyak penguntit iseng? Dan bagaimana jika muncul roommate baru di kamar Kyuhyun?/ "KYYAAA! Lihat itu! mereka romantis sekali"/ "Itu untuk kebaikan anda sendiri, Tuan Muda."/ "Boleh aku menunggangi kudaku?"**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**BabyWonKyu proudly presents**

_Wonkyu_

Splaaashhhh

Byur

"HWAA! INI SEGAR SEKALI!"

"YA! BABY, KAU MEMBUATKU BASAH!"

"KYAAA WONNIEE~"

Hari ini kuliah ditiadakan. Dewan rektorat mengatakan para mahasiswa dapat mengambil libur sehari untuk mempersiapkan penyambutan kedatangan Rektor SM University dari Jerman besok. Alhasil, semua mahasiswa salah satu Universitas terbaik di Korea Selatan itu sedang bersuka cita menyambut hari libur 'non-nasional' itu.

Seperti saat ini, di halaman belakang SM University yang luas dan hijau, terlihat dua orang namja sedang saling kejar-kejaran. Yang berwajah manis dan berkulit putih sedang berlari mengejar namja tinggi atletis sambil membawa subuah selang yang masih mengucurkan air dengan deras. Tubuh mereka sama-sama basah. Rambut ikal kecoklatan milik namja manis itu dihinggapi sedikit busa putih yang lembut.

"Baby! Hentikan! Aku tidak membawa baju ganti~"

"Kyaa~ Ini menyenangkan sekali! Tembak teruuuss! Byur byur byur!"

Choi Siwon hanya bisa berlari sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, mencoba menghindari semprotan air yang terus menyerang wajah dan tubuhnya. Sedangkan si pelaku 'penyemprotan' masih saja tertawa-tawa sambil terus mengejar kekasihnya yang sudah basah kuyub itu.

"KYYAAA! Lihat itu! mereka romantis sekali"

"Benar, mereka manis sekali~"

"Omo! Lihat itu! Siwon melepas kaosnya!"

"Kyaa! Kyuhyun wajahnya memerah!"

"YA! APA YANG KALIAN LIHAT?! DASAR PENGUNTIT!"

Suara-suara kecil itu terdiam seketika. Suara tinggi menggelegar dibelakang mereka membuat gerombolan kecil itu merasakan aura aneh di belakang mereka.

"K-kim Jae-jaejoong?"

Sesosok namja cantik berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang di belakang sekelompok namja yang sedang memperhatikan pasangan Wonkyu yang sedang ber'lovey-dovey' di halaman belakang itu. Kim Jaejoong memandang dengan sorot mematikan. Embuat gerombolan namja-namja iseng di depannya menelan ludah gugup dan takut.

"Ka-ka-kami ha-hanya… KAABUUUUURR!"

"YA! DASAR MATA KERANJANG! BISA-BISANYA KALIAN MENGINTIP ORANG PACARAN, HUH?! AWAS KALIAN! MENYEBALKAN!"

Namja yang–selalu–berada di samping seorang Kim Jaejoong, hanya bisa menutup kedua telinganya dengan bosan. Mata musangnya hanya bisa berputar malas.

"Justru kau yang akan mengganggu Wonkyu dengan suara teriakanmu itu, Boojae~"

"Hei, musang! Kau diam saja! Huh~ bagaimana bisa mereka bermesraan di tempat seperti ini?"

Jung Yunho hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. Apa salahnya mengalah pada kekasih galaknya ini. Hell, bahkan ia yang selalu mengalah! Dipandanginya couple Wonkyu yang masih asyik kejar-mengejar di halaman luas di depannya. Mereka memang terlihat kekanakan. Namun hal itu wajar, kan? Biasa~ NemlyCouple fenomenal itu sedang menikmati peningkatan hormon mereka.

"Lihat itu! Apa-apaan Choi Mesum itu melepas baju sembarangan? Awas saja jika dia macam-macam lagi pada Kyunnie! Dasar sok mesra!" Jaejoong hanya terus mengomel sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, membuat Yunho di sebelahnya hanya menelan ludah gugup.

"Apa kau iri dengan kemesraan mereka, Boojae~ Aku juga bisa bersikap mesra padamu jika kau ingin~"

Suara sexy dan pandangan pervert itu membuat Jaejoong terdiam seketika. Persimpangan empat terbentuk di dahinya.

"YA! JUNG PERVERT! KAU BELUM PUAS DENGAN TINDAKANMU DI LOTTE WORLD KEMARIN, HUH?! BAHKAN AKU MASIH TIDAK BISA BERJALAN NORMAL, AISH!"

"A-ampuun! Aampuun. Boojaeee~!"

Ya~ sepertinya couple yang satu ini memang hobby sekali membuat onar, kan? Sebaiknya kita kembali ke Wonkyu kita…

"HAHAHA, KENA KAU, WONNIE! KYAA~"

"Baby! Aku sudah basah sekali! Berhenti please~"

Siwon tetap saja menjadi korban keganasan Kyuhyun di sini. Sepertinya namja manis itu tidak pernah menikmati asyiknya bermain air saat kecil. Sudah sejak 20 menit yang lalu Kyuhyun mengejar Siwon yang sudah kewalahan menghadapi tingkah kekanakan kekasihnya itu.

Ck! Bahkan mereka tidak menyadari banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan kemesraan mereka.

"Ini menyenangkan sekali~"

"Baby! Berhenti sekarang atau aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa berlari lagi!"

DEG

Siwon yang masih menutupi wajahnya untuk menghalau air dari kekasih manisnya itu hanya bisa heran. Heran karena air yang sejak tadi terus menyemprot tubuhnya sekarang berhenti.

Saat iris kelamnya terbebas dari tetesan air, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah punggung ramping Kyuhyun yang membelakanginya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Baby? Kau kenapa?"

Bukan jawaban yang diperoleh Siwon, malah dirinya disuguhi punggung kecil yang sering ditandainya itu semakin menjauh. Kyuhyun berjalan menjauhinya. Oh tidak! Apa aku membentaknya lagi? Batin namja bertubuh atletis itu.

Tidak menghiraukan tubuhnya yang masih basah dan topless, Siwon berlari mengejar Kyuhyun yang terus berjalan menjauhinya tanpa kata.

Sret

"Baby, mianhae! Aku tidak bermaksud–"

"Kau belum puas mengerjaiku di Bianglala kemarin? Kau belum puas membuatku malu karena berjalan tertatih-tatih kemarin? Padahal aku mau naik Bungee Jump! Padahal aku mau bermain dan menikmati semua fasilitas gratis disana! Padahal aku mau membeli permen kapas lebih banyak lagi! Padahal aku mau…uhmm, apalagi ya?"

"Main game di arena game raksasa Lotte World."

"Ahh Ya, padahal aku mau main game disana! Kau mengacaukan semuanya!"

Siwon hanya bisa terkekeh pelan melihat kelakuan imut kekasihnya itu. Ditariknya tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya itu ke dalam dekapannya. Mencoba menyalurkan hangat tubuhnya ke tubuh yang sudah menjadi candu baginya itu.

"Habis~ kau terus menyemprotkan air itu ke wajah dan tubuhku, Bagaimana jika wajahku tidak tampan lagi, heum?" ucap Siwon sambil mulai menghirup tengkuk putih yang beraroma apel itu.

"Ck! Mana bisa air membuat wajahmu menjadi jelek, Wonnie Pabbo! Aku hanya ingin menghilangkan wajah pervertmu itu!"

Wajah Kyuhyun mulai memerah saat menyadari tubuh Siwon yang topless sedang memeluknya. Siwon yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Kyuhyun hanya bisa menyeringai setan.

"Karena kau sudah memandikanku dengan air barusan, sekarang giliranku memandikanmu di kamar mandi kita, Baby~"

Warning! Peringatan tanda bahaya itu terpampang jelas di otak Kyuhyun. Oh tidak!

"YA! WONNIE! TURUNKAN AKU! AKU BISA MANDI SENDIRI! TURUNKAAAN!"

Siwon hanya tersenyum geli mendengar teriakan dan rontaan Kyuhyun yang ia bopong seperti karung beras di bahunya. Namja tampan itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung asrama dengan tenang tanpa memperdulikan tatapan-tatapan aneh di sekitarnya.

"Kyyaa~ lihat itu! Siwon menggendong Kyuhyun di bahunya!"

"Mereka romantis sekali!"

"Omo! Apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya!"

"Mereka memang pasangan yang–"

"WHAT THE HELL! KALIAN MASIH SAJA MENGINTIP MEREKA! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN, NAMJA-NAMJA MATA KERANJANG!"

"ADA KIM JAEJOONG! KABUUUUUUR!"

_Wonkyu_

Pagi itu SM University sangat ramai. Penyambutan Rektor sudah selesai beberapa saat yang lalu. Namun suasana koridor itu semakin ramai. Para mahasiswa bergerombol dan berdesakan untuk menyaksikan sesuatu. Bisik-bisik kembali terdengar di seluruh koridor bergaya eropa itu.

Apa yang mereka lihat sebenarnya? Dua couple SM University yang fenomenal?

Tap tap tap

"Tuan muda, selanjutnya anda akan menuju ruang administrasi untuk mengambil seragam dan kunci asrama."

"Hmm."

"Lalu setelahnya anda harus menemui Tuan Besar di ruangannya."

"Skip saja yang itu."

"Tapi ini permintaan–ani, perintah Tuan Besar sendiri, Tuan Muda."

"Cih! Merepotkan saja."

Dua orang namja terlihat berjalan dengan santai di tengah koridor besar yang di kanan-kirinya dikerumuni banyak mahasiswa lain yang saling berbisik. Namun keaadaan itu seakan tidak mengganggu dua namja itu sama sekali. Namja yang berjalan di depan hanya menatap angkuh orang-orang sekitarnya. Tubuh tinggi tegap itu tetap berjalan tegak dengan kedua tangan yang bersemayam di kedua saku celananya. Kentara sekali gaya berjalannya seperti seorang yang sangat berkelas. Sedangkan namja yang lebih pendek yang berjalan di belakangnya hanya bisa membolak-balik agenda kecil di tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan yang lain sedang menarik sebuah koper besar.

"Apakah dia Putra Tunggal Rektor kita itu?"

"Benar, dia orangnya. Seonsaengnim ke Jerman hanya untuk menjemput dan mengajaknya belajar disini."

"Tampan, tapi terlihat angkuh sekali. Lihat saja gayanya itu."

"Sepertinya dia bukan orang yang ramah."

Bisikan-bisikan itulah yang terdengar di koridor besar itu. Ada yang kagum, takut, bergidik, atau sekedar memekik tak jelas. Sepertinya pemandangan Wonkyu dan Yunjae couple lebih menarik daripada pemandangan yang mereka lihat sekarang. Jika dua couple fenomenal itu selalu membawa aura yang terang, bahagia dan menggelikan, aura yang menguar di sana saat ini adalah aura dingin dan kelam.

"Ah! Ada satu lagi yang terlupa, Tuan Muda. Anda harus bertemu beberapa dosen setelah ini untuk memutuskan mata kuliah yang akan anda ambil."

"Huh! Bahkan aku masih tidak percaya Abeoji menyuruhku mengulang semester satu lagi."

"Itu untuk kebaikan anda sendiri, Tuan Muda."

"Ck! Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku 'Tuan Muda', Hyung? Bukankah kau akan menjadi temanku nanti?"

"Ta-tapi–"

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Itu perin–"

BRUK

"Ouuhh!"

"Kyuhyunnie! Gwaenchana?"

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! LIHAT-LIHAT KALAU JALAN! Tuan muda, anda baik saja?"

Kerumunan itu bertambah ramai. Koridor yang tadi hening dan dingin tiu sekarang milai ramai dengan pekikan dan gumaman terkejut. Bagaimana tidak terkejut, jika pemandangan langka di depan mereka terjadi secara tiba-tiba dan tidak terduga.

"YA! APA MAKSUDMU?! KAU YANG HARUSNYA LIHAT-LIHAT! GUNAKAN MATAMU SAAT BERJALAN!"

Kim Jaejoong ganti berteriak kepada dua namja di depannya sambil memberikan death-glare terbaiknya. Sedangkan namja di depannya hanya bisa mendelik tidak suka saat melihat Tuan mudanya jatuh dengan tidak elitnya di lantai.

Kyuhyun yang jatuh terduduk hanya bisa mengaduh pelan sambil mengusap-usap pantatnya yang sukses mencium lantai. Namja manis itu tidak menyadari tatapan namja yang juga terduduk di depannya.

"Tuan muda, anda baik-baik saja? Apa anda terluka?"

Yang ditanya hanya terdiam dengan pandangan yang tertuju pada makhluk di hadapannya. Dengan sigap, diraihnya lengan pucat di depannya dan ditariknya hingga berdiri dengan lembut.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau sadar kesalahanmu, eoh?!" ucap jaejoong sambil menarik lengan Kyuhyun yang masih dalam genggaman namja tinggi di depannya.

Namja yang dipanggil 'Tuan muda' itu hanya menatap Jaejoong dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Hei, jaga bicaramu! Kau tidak tahu sia–"

Ucapan itu berhenti saat sebuah gerakan tangan orang yang sangat dihormatinya terlihat mencegahnya.

"Mianhamnida. Aku yang tidak memperhatikan jalan. Jeongmal mianhamnida." Ucap namja tinggi tegap itu sambil membungkuk penuh. Hal itu membuat semua orang disana tersentak kaget. Bagaimana bisa namja yang tadinya sangat angkuh menjadi lembut dan sopan seperti ini.

"Baguslah! Ayo pergi dari sini, Kyunnie!"

"Jae Hyung, sopanlah sedikit~"

Kyuhyun sedikit membalas bungkukan namja tinggi di depannya sebelum lengannya kembali ditarik oleh Jaejoong untuk meninggalkan dua namja yang mengganggu perjalanan mereka.

"Mereka keterlaluan sekali. Apa mereka tidak tahu siapa tuan muda? Ck!" namja yang sedari tadi mendampingi 'Tuan muda-nya' itu hanya menggerutu sebal sambil membersihkan blazer tuan mudanya.

Namja yang terlalu sibuk membersihkan debu di blazer yang pastinya mahal itu tidak menyadari sesuatu yang aneh pada Tuan mudanya. Namja yang dipanggil tuan muda itu hanya bisa tersenyum–atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai sambil terus memperhatikan dua namja yang hampir menghilang di tikungan koridor.

'Kyunnie. Cho Kyuhyun. Namja yang menarik.'

"Hyung, bisakah kau mempercepat pertemuanku dengan Abeoji!"

"Eh?"

_Wonkyu_

Tok tok tok

Tok tok tok

"Baby~ aku masuk ya~"

Gelap. Itulah kesan pertama yang ditangkap iris kelam itu saat memasuki kamar kekasihnya. Kamar itu gelap dan hanya cahaya bulanlah yang menjadi salah satu penerangan disana. Namja tampan itu tersenyum saat melihat kekasih manisnya sedang terbaring di atas ranjannya dengan damai. Cahaya bulan tepat jatuh di atas tubuh setengah telanjangnya, membuat kulit porselennya semakin bersinar.

Tap tap tap

"Kau bilang akan menungguku. Kenapa sekarang kau tertidur dengan keadaan seperti ini, heum?"

Siwon hanya bisa mendesah sambil menutup kancing-kancing piyama Kyuhyun yang sudah sempat ia buka beberapa saat yang lalu. Lalu diselimutinya tubuh indah itu perlahan.

Sebenarnya mereka sudah akan melakukan 'itu' beberapa menit yang lalu. Namun Kyuhyun memaksa Siwon untuk mandi terlebih dahulu untuk menghilangkan bau keringat sisa permainan Basket yang tadi dilakukannya dengan Yunho. Awalnya Siwon menerima saja untuk mandi, namun kekasihnya itu menyuruhnya mandi di kamarnya sendiri dan dilarang menggunakan kamar mandi di kamarnya dengan alasan airnya habis. Jadilah Siwon berlari ke kamarnya sendiri dengan kecepatan kuda dan mandi kilat, karena sudah tidak tahan dengan hasratnya untuk segera menggumuli kekasih manisnya itu. Urgh! Membayangkan tubuh indah itu menggeliat dan mendesah diiringi suara derit ranjang membuat Siwon mempercepat mandinya.

Tapi sekarang? Oh jinjja! Padahal nafsunya sudah diubun-ubun.

Dipandanginya wajah Kyuhyunyang tertidur dengan damai itu. mata indah itu tertutup, membuat bulu mata lentik itu semakin terlihat jelas. Bibir cherry yang selalu mendesah seksi itu sedikit terbuka dan mengeluarkan dengkuran halus. Indah sekali.

Cup

Tidak tahan dengan pemandangan menggoda dihadapannya, Siwon memagut bibir itu dengan lembut. Menghisap bibir bawah Kyuhyun dan menyesap rasa manis disana. Tangan kirinya menelusup dibawah tengkuk namja manisnya itu untuk memperdalan ciumannya.

"Eummhh."

Desahan halus itu keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun yang masih dilumat Siwon dengan lembut. Tangan Siwon yang bebas menelusup dibalik piyama yang sudah tertutup itu. Meraba perut rata Kyuhyun dengan gerakan sensual, membuat desahan halus terdengar kembali.

Sepertinya pangeran Choi kita benar-benar ingin menagih janjinya.

Cpk cpk

"Eummphh~"

Decak saliva itu mengiringi lidah Siwon yang mulai menjelajahi mulut hangat Kyuhyun. Walau desahan itu terus mengalun, namun mata Kyuhyun tidak kunjung terbuka juga. Siwon yang mengetahui Kyuhyun sudah terbangun namun masih berpura-pura tidur itu semakin memperkasar lumatannya dan mengusap tonjolan kecil yang ia temukan di dada Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu kau sudah bangun, Baby. Kau mau menggodaku, heum?" ucap Siwon disela-sela ciumannya. Namun yang diajak bicara tetap saja berpura-pura tertidur. Siwon yang gemas mulai menurunkan ciumannya ke leher seputih susu itu. dijilatnya dan digigitnya dengan gemas.

"Akhh~"

"Kenapa kau belum membuka matamu, Baby~. Bahkan kau sudah mendesah dengan erotis."

Siwon melanjutkan 'petualangan' bibirnya semakin ke bawah. Digigitnya kancing piyama biru muda itu hingga terlepas lalu dikulumnya nipple pink yang sudah menegang itu dengan rakus. Seakan berharap ada sesuatu yang akan keluar dari sana.

"Lihat, Baby. Semakin hari nipple ini semakin terlihat gemuk. Ini berkat 'treatment' dariku, kan?"

"Emmhhh~"

Setelah puas menyusu di dada montok itu, Siwon menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih pura-pura tidur dengan sekali sentakan.

Sret

Dengan sekali gerakan juga, dilepasnya celana piyama longgar beserta celana dalam Kyuhyun. Membuat namja manis di bawahnya itu full-naked pada bagian bawah.

"Hai, Littlekyu~ kau sudah bangun rupanya. Tapi pemilikmu sepertinya masih tertidur. Aku bermain saja denganmu."

Tanpa babibu, dimasukkannya 'littleKyu' ke dalam mulutnya dan dihisapnya kuat. Kyuhyun yang masih 'tidur' itupun semakin mendesah tak karuan. Namja atletis itu menaik-turunkan kepalanya dengan tempo cepat saat melihat Kyuhyun tetap bertahan dengan tidur pura-puranya.

"Eummh…eengghh…Oooohhhh~"

Splurt splurt

Cairan putih itu keluar di dalam mulut Siwon, dan langsung ditelan tanpa rasa jijik. Dijilat dan di sedotnya junior imut itu untuk menghabiskan sisa-sisa orgasme kekasihnya.

"Ahhh… padahal sudah keluar. Tapi tetap saja pemilikmu 'tertidur' pulas, LittleKyu~"

Siwon masih saja bermonolog ria dengan junior Kyuhyun yang sudah hampir lemas. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih saja menutup mata sambil terengah-engah menikmati sia orgasmenya. Siwon berdiri dan secepat kilat menanggalkan semua pakaiannya. Setelah full-naked, namja tampan itu merangkak ke atas tubuh kekasihnya lalu melumat kasar bibir cherry yang masih terengah-engah itu.

"Emmhh~"

Desahan itu kembali terdengar walau kedua mata itu masih terpejan. Kedua tangan Siwon yang bebas mulai memposisikan kedua kaki Kyuhyun di atas bahunya tanpa melepaskan pagutannya. Dikocoknya junior besarnya yang sudah sangat menegang itu sebentar lalu digesek-gesekkan di pintu masuk lubang favoritnya itu.

"Eummhh~ Engghh~"

"Masih belum mau membuka mata, eoh?" desah Siwon sambil mengulum daun telinga Kyuhyun yang masih 'tidur' itu. "Baiklah~"

Jleb

"Aaakkhh! Wonnieehhh!"

Tidak tahan, akhirnya iris karamel itu terbuka bersamaan dengan pekikan merdunya saat junior besar Siwon memasuki lubangnya dengan sekali hentak. Jari-jari lentik itu mencengkeram seprai dibawahnya dengan erat.

"Ahh! Ah..ah…wonniehh~ ah…ah…ah…"

Duk duk duk

Kriet kriet kriet

"Ooh…baby~ this is sooo goooodhh~"

"Ah…ah…di-disanahh~ ah…ahh…"

Desahan itu diiringi dengan suara derit ranjang yang yang menumbuk dinding di belakangnya, membuat suasana semakin panas.

"Wonniehh~ aaahhhh~"

Siwon menghentikan genjotannya saat Kyuhyun mencapai orgasmenya. Cairan putih itu mengenai dada dan perutnya.

"Kau mendahuluiku lagi, Baby~"

"Haah..hah..hah.."

Namja manis itu hanya bisa terengah menikmati sisa orgasme keduanya malam ini. Matanya yang masih setengah terpejam itu terbuka melebar, mencoba menusuk iris gelap dihadapannya.

"Kau lama sekali, Wonniehh~ aku sampai tertidur saat menunggumu, Pabbo!"

Siwon hanya menanggapi omelan lirih itu dengan senyuman manis. Dikecupnya sekilas bibir yang masih terengah itu.

"Padahal aku sudah melakukannya secepat kuda, Baby. Apa kau yang terlalu tidak sabar, heumhh?" ucapnya lagi sambil mengusap keringat yang mengalir di dahi Kyuhyun dengan punggung tangannya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menggoda sambil menurukan kedua kakinya dari atas bahu kokoh itu, kemudian melingkarkannya ke pinggang Siwon. Membuat junior Siwon yang masih berada di dalamnya menjadi semakin masuk ke dalam lubang sempit itu.

"Eunghh…Kau mau menggodaku, eoh?"

"Kau belum klimaks, Wonniehh~ Boleh aku menunggangi kudaku?" suara erotis itu mengalun bersamaan dengan tubuh mereka yang bertukar posisi.

Kali ini Siwon duduk setengah bersandar di kepala ranjang, kedua kakinya berselonjor bebas. Dipangkuannya, Kyuhyun bergerak naik turun di atas juniornya yang masih tegak berdiri. Gerakan lambat namun dalam itu seakan memanjakan juniornya tiada tara. Sangat nikmat.

"Akh…ah…ah…oohh…euhhmm…ah…akhh…"

"Kau indah, Baby~"

Cup

Bibir mereka berpagutan lagi. Ciuman panas itu seakan memberitahu bahwa kenikmatan mengiringi setiap gerakan sensual mereka. Tak puas dengan gerakan lambat Kyuhyun, Siwon mengangkat sebelah kaki Kyuhyun hingga kedua kaki itu semakin mengangkang lebar. Lalu digenjotnya lubang yang selalu sempit itu dengan keras dan brutal naik-turun tanpa melepas pagutannya.

"Emmphh! Eumph… aahhmm… emmhh…"

Hanya itu yang terdengar dari bibir Kyuhyun yang masih dibungkam oleh bibir joker Siwon. Siwon sedikit mengeram saat jemari lentik Kyuhyun mencakar dadanya yang berotot.

"Emmmhhh… Aaahhmmhh…"

Dua puluh menit kemudian, keduanya mencapai klimals bersama. Cairan Kyuhyun membasahi dada Siwon, sedangkan cairan Siwon menyembur jauh di dalam tubuh Kyuhyun yang langsung ambruk di dekapan Siwon.

"Hah hah, kau hebathh Wonnieh~"

"Kau juga, Baby~ Saranghae."

Cup

Keduanya kembali berciuman mesra dengan tubuh yang masih bersatu. Ciuman itu putus saat suara pintu kamar Kyuhyun diketuk dari luar.

_Wonkyu_

Ceklek

"Jae Hyung, kenapa sih malam-malam mengganggu ka–"

Kalimat Siwon terputus saat dihadannya berdiri seseorang yang dikiranya seorang Kim Jaejoong atau Jung Yunho yang selalu mengganggu 'kegiatan'nya dengan Kyuhyun. Siapa lagi yang mengetahui password kamar Kyuhyun jika bukan Yunjae couple yang hobby berteriak itu.

Namun dihadapan Siwon sekarang bukanlah Jaejoong atau Yunho, melainkan seorang namja bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan penampilan yang rapi. Wajahnya tampan dan berwibawa, bahkan Siwon mengakui wajah namja dihadapannya memang tampan. Namun wajah itu terkesan datar dan dingin walau seulas senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya yang sedikit tebal. Sebuah koper besar bertengger di samping namja itu.

"Nuguya? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kamar Kyuhyun?" tanya Siwon dengan tatapan menyelidik. Apa dia penyusup atau penjahat? Batin Siwon sambil memandang namja tinggi di depannya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

Oh, Choi Siwon. Justru kau-lah yang terlihat seperti penjahat yang baru saja memperkosa tuan rumah. Lihat saja boxer kusut dan tubuh toplessmu. Aigoo~

"Siapa, Wonnie? Jae Hyung, datanglah besok~" ucap Kyuhyun dari balik tubuh setengah telanjang Siwon. Namja manis itu awalnya hanya akan ke kamar mandi, namun melihat gelagat serius Siwon, ia memutuskan menghampiri 'Jae Hyung'nya sambil tertatih-tatih hanya dengan selembar selimut tipis yang membalut tubuh polosnya.

Namja tinggi di depan Siwon sedikit terkejut melihat penampilan Wonkyu dihadapannya, namun wajah datar dan dinginnya berhasil menyembunyikan raut terkejut itu. Senyuman tipis kembali tersungging di ujung bibirnya.

"Anyeonghaseyo. Maaf telah mengganggu malam-malam." Ucap namja tinggi itu sambil membungkuk penuh. "Aku mahasiswa pindahan baru yang akan menempati kamar 203 ini bersama Cho Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Nde?" sahut Siwon tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun disampingnya juga terkejut. Namja manis itu merasa tidak asing dengan namja tinggi di depannya.

"Perkenalkan…" namja itu bangkit sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya di depan Kyuhyun.

"…Shim Changmin imnida, roommate barumu, Kyuhyun-ssi."

"MWOOO?!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Mian updatenya telat (lagi), Readers. **

**Karena bayak yang protes NC sering di skip, chapter ini saya kasih NC yang lengkap^^**

**Dan kalau bisa bacanya di tunda setelah buka yaa^^**

**Sepertinya update selanjutnya akan telat lagi karena kendala Lebaran^^**

**Dan konflik akan dimulai di chapter berikutnya. So readers, Stay Tuned!**

**Aku sangat berterima kasih bagi yang sudah review. Sangat menyemangatiku. TengKYU readers^^**

**JUST FEEL FREE TO REVIEW^^**

**WonKyu is Love,**

**BabyWonKyu**


	6. Chapter 6

"Siapa, Wonnie? Jae Hyung, datanglah besok~" ucap Kyuhyun dari balik tubuh setengah telanjang Siwon. Namja manis itu awalnya hanya akan ke kamar mandi, namun melihat gelagat serius Siwon, ia memutuskan menghampiri 'Jae Hyung'nya sambil tertatih-tatih hanya dengan selembar selimut tipis yang membalut tubuh polosnya.

Namja tinggi di depan Siwon sedikit terkejut melihat penampilan Wonkyu dihadapannya, namun wajah datar dan dinginnya berhasil menyembunyikan raut terkejut itu. Senyuman tipis kembali tersungging di ujung bibirnya.

"Anyeonghaseyo. Maaf telah mengganggu malam-malam." Ucap namja tinggi itu sambil membungkuk penuh. "Aku mahasiswa pindahan baru yang akan menempati kamar 203 ini bersama Cho Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Nde?" sahut Siwon tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun disampingnya juga terkejut. Namja manis itu merasa tidak asing dengan namja tinggi di depannya.

"Perkenalkan…" namja itu bangkit sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya di depan Kyuhyun.

"…Shim Changmin imnida, roommate barumu, Kyuhyun-ssi."

"MWOOO?!"

**WONKYU "M" STORY**

**Chapter 6: DORM ANNOUNCEMENT**

**Based on the Comic by Haruka Minami**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: M**

**Cast/Pair: WONKYU slight YUNJAE, CHANGKYU**

**Warning: YAOI, BL, OOC, TYPO**

**Summary:**

**Changmin muncul di tengah-tengah hubungan Wonkyu yang sedang mesra-mesranya. Apa yang direncanakan putra tunggal rektor SM University itu? Bagaimana hubungan Wonkyu selanjutnya?/ "BAGAIMANA APANYA, YUNHO HYUNG?! TENTU SAJA DIA HARUS PERGI DARI SANA!"/ "Shim Changmin-ku sudah besar rupanya."/ "Diamlah, Yunnie! Lihatlah ini! Ini berita buruk."/"Wonnie Hyung, lepaskan dia~. Changmin-ssi bisa kau jelaskan ini semua?"**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**BabyWonKyu proudly presents**

_Wonkyu_

"Jadi… Bagaimana?"

Saat ini dua couple fenomenal SM University sedang duduk di halaman belakang kampus mereka yang luas. Mereka terpaksa membolos kuliah kedua mereka untuk 'rapat dadakan' yang sangat serius. Rapat kecil itu membicarakan insiden 'mengerikan' semalam.

"Bagaimana? BAGAIMANA APANYA, YUNHO HYUNG?! TENTU SAJA DIA HARUS PERGI DARI SANA!"

Choi Siwon berseru penuh emosi menghadapi pertanyaan Sunbae bermata musangnya, Jung Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho hanya memutas matanya malas.

"Bisakah kau memelankan suaramu, Choi Mesum?! Kau mau membuat kita semua tuli, huh?" sahut Kim Jaejoong sambil melayangkan jitakan 'lembut'nya di kepala Namja tampan berlesung pipi yang tampannya tidak masuk akal itu dengan wajah galak. Sedang si korban hanya bisa mengaduh pelan.

"Jae Hyung, kenapa kau selalu memukul kepala Wonnie Hyung~" sahut Kyuhyun sambil membelai kepala Siwon dengan sayang, membuat Siwon melupakan emosinya.

"Gomawo, Baby~"

CUP

Dengan berakhirnya kalimat itu, Siwon meraih dagu Kyuhyun yang bersandar di sampingnya lalu mengecup bibir pink itu dengan lembut.

"Boojae~" kali ini Yunho merengek manja kepada Jaejoong yang sedang tiduran dipangkuannya. Namja bermata musang yang dari tadi memperhatikan pasangan Wonkyu yang berciuman mesra itu menjadi ingin merasakan ciuman dengan kekasihnya juga.

"Ck! Hei, kalian! Jangan membuat namjachingu-ku yang pervert ini menjadi semakin pervert dengan perbuatan kalian!"

Siwon dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa terkekeh ringan saat ciuman mereka terlepas. Yunho hanya merengut tak jelas karena permintaannya tidak dikabulkan kekasih galaknya. Jaejoong yang sedari tadi tiduran di paha Yunho kembali mengotak-atik iPhone-nya dengan raut serius.

"Tenanglah, Wonnie. Kita bisa meminta dewan kampus untuk mengatur ulang masalah asrama."

"Aku hanya tidak tenang, Baby. Bagaimana kalau dia macam-macam denganmu? Bagaimana kalau dia kasar padamu? Bagaimana kalau dia seorang psikopat yang suka memakan otak korbannya?"

"Itu zombie, Pabbo!" sahut Yunho dengan raut kesal. Efek penolakan permintaannya mungkin?

Kyuhyun hanya sweatdrop mendengar kata-kata kekasih tampannya itu. Namja manis itu tahu bahwa Siwon sangat khawatir dengan roommate barunya itu. Tidak ia pungkiri bahwa dirinya juga sedikit khawatir dengan namja tinggi bermuka dingin itu. Bagaimana jika roommate-nya itu benar-benar zombie?

Oh, Cho Kyuhyun yang manis, jangan termakan omongan kekasih konyolmu itu.

"AH! INI DIA!" pekik Jaejoong tiba-tiba sambil beranjak bangun dari paha Yunho dengan mata berbinar dan tangan yang teracung-acung memegang iPhone-nya.

"Ada apa, Boojae?"

"Shim Changmin! Data diri Shim Changmin!"

"MWO?!"

Keempat namja itu segera berkumpul dengan mata terfokus menuju segiempat kecil di tangan Jaejoong. Namja manis namun galak itu mulai membaca rentetan huruf yang terpampang di layar sentuh iPhone-nya dengan sedikit keras.

"Shim Changmin atau Max Shim adalah mantan mahasiswa di Heidelberg University Jerman. Memiliki prestasi gemilang di bidang Basket. Pernah mengikuti kejuaraan NBA mewakili Jerman saat menginjak High School. Berasal dari keluarga kaya raya. Walau prestasinya gemilang di bidang olahraga, namun kemampuan akademiknya sangat kurang. Putra tunggal keluarga Shim ini pernah mengulang semester satu di bangku kuliah sebanyak 3 kali."

"Wow! Tuhan memang adil." Sahut Yunho sambil memperhatikan foto seorang namja yang terpampang di ponsel kekasihnya itu. "Dia cukup tampan tapi bodoh sekaligus."

Kyuhyun sedikit mengernyit memandang foto Shim Changmin di ponsel Jaejoong. Sangat familiar. Ah! Dia memang pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Dia namja yang bertabrakan denganku tempo hari itu kan, Jae Hyung?"

"MWO?! Kau ditabrak olehnya? Apa kau terluka, Babykyu? Tunjukkan mana yang luka!"

Ucapan Siwon itu hanya dihadiahi jitakan pelan oleh Kyuhyun di kepalanya. Namja tampan itu hanya meringis, sedangkan Kyuhyun memasang poutingnya.

"Itu terjadi secara tidak sengaja, Hyung!"

"Kau berlebihan, Siwon-ah!" ucap Yunho sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jaejoong yang masih bergelut dengan ponselnya.

"Memangnya dia siapa? Berani-beraninya menabrak kekasihku?"

Blush

Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah setelah mendengar pernyataan Siwon. Walau dikatakan dengan nada jengkel sekalipun, namun kalimat itu menunjukkan kalau dia adalah milik Siwon. Dan sekarang pipi chubby itu sukses memerah, oh manisnya.

"Jangan senang dulu, Choi. Kau tidak tahu siapa dia?" celetuk Jaejoong dengan pandangan yang masih terpaku di iPhone-nya.

"Siapa dia? Namja pembuat onar yang mengaku sebagai roommate Babykyu?"

"Dia putra Rektor kita."

"HAHAHA! Usaha yang bagus, Jae Hyung." Sahut Siwon dengan tawa kerasnya. Jaejoong hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Jinjjayo?" ucap Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Kau benar-benar tidak bercanda, Boojae?"

Tuk tuk tuk

"Ya! Hyung, appo~"

Jaejoong hanya berkacak pinggang dengan wajah galak setelah memukul kepala 3 namja dihadapannya dengan smartphone-nya. Sedangkan ketiga namja di hadapannya itu hanya meringis pelan sambil mengusap kepala mereka yang menjadi korban keganasan Kim Jaejoong yang kesal.

"Kalian ini! Aku sudah bersusah payah mencarikan data Shim Changmin untuk kalian! Kalian malah tidak percaya padaku!"

"Aish! Anak rektor sialan~, aku harus segera memintanya pindah sebelum bisa berbaring di ranjangmu, Baby." Ucap Siwon sambil menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun posesif, hingga namja manis di depannya itu merona.

"Bukankah semalam dia sudah tidur di kamarmu, Kyuhyunnie? Tidak biasanya kau tega melihat seseorang tidur di sofa." tanya Yunho.

Namja musang itu tahu benar gelagat Kyuhyun dari kecil. Namja manis yang sudah ia anggap dongsaeng sendiri itu selalu tidak tega melihat orang lain tidur di tempat yang tidak selayaknya.

"Ani, Hyung. Kemarin Shim Changmin tidur di sofa depan, karena ranjangnya belum kubersihkan."

Ucapan malu-malu itu terdengar semakin pelan di akhir. Kyuhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya yang lagi-lagi memerah sambil mengamit lengan Siwon disampingnya. Siwon yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya menatap kekasihnya dengan bingung sekaligus senang.

"Belum dibersihkan dari apa?" sahut Jaejoong kemudian.

"Wonnie~ kau saja yang bilang~" bisik Kyuhyun ke telinga Siwon sambil semakin mengeratkan pegangannya ke lengan Siwon.

"Oh! Itu karena Shim Changmin datang tepat setelah kami baru saja selesai. Jadi kami belum sempat membersihkan sisa-sisa kegiatan kami." Jawab Siwon santai.

Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan bingung, namun sesaat kemudian…

"YAK! KALIAN TIDAK HENTI-HENTINYA BERBUAT MESUM, HAH?! DAN KAU, CHOI MESUM! AWAS SAJA JIKA KAU TERUS MENGGODA KYUNNIE. AKU AKAN MEMANGKAS HABIS JUNIORMU!"

Tepat sebelum teriakan membahana itu keluar dari mulut Jaejoong, pasangan Wonkyu kita sudah lari cepat meninggalkan halaman luas itu. Menyisakan seorang namja galak yang terus berteriak dan seorang namja musang yang mungkin sudah pingsan mendengar suara teriakan kekasihnya yang keras itu.

_Wonkyu_

Koridor SM University yang memang sering sekali terlihat ramai karena peristiwa-peristiwa spektakuler akhir-akhir ini, kini juga terlihat ramai. Kini di koridor luas itu terlihat dua namja tampan yang berjalan dengan santai. Yang didepan hanya berjalan sambil mengotak-atik iPod di tangan kanannya dengan sebuah headset tergantung di telinganya, sedang namja yang dibelakang terlihat kepayahan membawa dua buah ransel dan sebuah agenda kecil di tangan kirinya.

"Tuan muda, selanjutnya adalah kelas Bahasa Asing di gedung F. Ada jeda waktu selama 30 menit, anda ingin makan sesuatu?"

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Atau anda ingin refreshing di taman sejuk di belakang kampus ini?"

"Aku tidak suka udara terbuka."

"Tuan muda–"

"Aku tidak mau berbicara padamu, jika kau masih memanggilku tuan muda!"

Bentakan tajam namun pelan itu membuat namja yang sejak kepayahan membawa barang-barang itu tersentak seketika. Raut takut terlihat jelas di wajah yang terlihat lelah itu, membuat namja yang tadi membentaknya itu merasa bersalah dan iba.

Grep

Tanpa memperdulikan gumaman dan bisikan yang memenuhi koridor, namja tinggi dan tampan itu segera menarik namja yang lebih pendek di belakangnya menuju sebuah ruang kelas kosong. Lalu ditutupnya pintu dibelakangnya dengan cepat.

"Mianhamnida, Tuan–"

"Tidak, Hae Hyung. Aku yang minta maaf karena membentakmu tadi. Hyung tidak perlu bersikap formal kepadaku saat tidak berhadapan dengan Abeoji. Disini Hae Hyung adalah temanku, kau malah adalah Sunbae-ku disini. Seharusnya aku yang bersikap sopan padamu, kan? Kumohon, tolong turuti perintahku yang ini, Hyung."

Namja tinggi itu mencengkeram lengan 'Hyung'nya dengan keras, berusaha meyakinkan namja yang sudah mengabdi untuk menjadi pelayan pribadinya itu sejak ia masih kanak-kanak dulu. Sedangkan namja yang diajak bicara hanya bisa terperangah dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ta–tapi…"

"Lee Donghae, dengarkan aku! Kau hanya akan menjadi pelayanku jika berhadapan dengan Abeoji. Jika tidak, kau adalah Hyung-ku. Dan jika kau tidak mau menuruti perintah ini, kau berhenti saja!"

Namja yang dipanggil Donghae itu hanya tersenyum lembut dan haru. Diusapnya pipi tirus namja tinggi di depannya yang sudah ia anggap dongsaengnya itu dengan sayang.

"Shim Changmin-ku sudah besar rupanya. Namja nakal yang selalu membuat onar dulu, sudah dewasa sekarang."

Changmin hanya tersenyum simpul. Senyum yang selalu ia sembunyikan dibalik wajah dinginnya.

"Sekarang aku akan membereskan barang-barangku di asrama. Dan Hae Hyung akan melakukan sesuatu untukku."

Donghae hanya menatap Changmin bingung. Dongsaeng tampan dan tingginya itu kini menatap jendela kaca di samping pintu yang menampilkan pemandangan taman SM University yang sejuk.

"Sesuatu apa, Changmin-ah?"

Yang ditanya hanya diam dan berjalan menuju jendela kaca besar di hadapannya. Meninggalkan Donghae dibelakangnya yang masih kebingungan. Seringaian tercetak di sudut bibirnya. Tampak mengerikan dan sangat berbeda dengan senyumannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Matanya menatap tajam sepasang namja yang sedang saling menyuapi di taman itu.

_Wonkyu_

"Hmmm… Mashita~"

"Kenapa kau selalu makan dengan berantakan, Baby~"

Saat ini Siwon dan Kyuhyun sedang berada di taman SM University yang sejuk. Setelah berhasil kabur dari amukan Jaejoong, couple fenomenal itu memutuskan untuk makan siang di tempat sejuk itu. Saat ini mereka sedang saling menyuapi–walau lebih kelihatan Siwon-lah yang menyuapi Kyuhyun disini.

"Ayo, Wonnie. Suapi lagi! Aish, aku tidak mau sayurnya~" ucap Kyuhyun lagi dengan mulut yang masih penuh makanan. Membuat pipinya yang gemuk, jadi semakin gemuk dan menggemaskan.

"Ayo katakan aaaaa…"

"Aaaaaa… Eummm nyam nyamm"

Siwon hanya tersenyum geli melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan saat mengunyah makanannya. Pipi yang chubby itu terlihat semakin menggembung, membuat Siwon tak tahan untuk segera mencium dan menggigitnya.

"Aku akan segera mengurus kepindahanmu ke kamar asramaku, Baby~ kau tenang saja, tidak akan ada lagi yang mengganggu ketentraman kita~" ucap Siwon sambil mengelap sudut bibir Kyuhyun dengan selembar tissue.

"Hmmm, tentu. Apapun, Wonnie~"

Siwon tersenyum lebar. Ia akan melakukan apa saja agar Kyuhyun-nya tidak tersentuh namja lain. Baginya, Kyuhyun adalah segalanya. Miliknya yang paling berharga yang tidak seorangpun bisa mendekati ataupun menyentuhnya, meski anak Presiden sekalipun.

"Kau tidak makan, Wonnie?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan sesuap makanan ke hadapan Siwon yang masih termangu menatap dirinya.

"Tidak, Baby. Kau saja yang makan. Ayo aaaaaa"

"Kau benar tidak lapar, Wonnie? Ayo aku akan menyuapimu."

Siwon menggeleng sambil memasukkan sesuap nasi ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun. Setelah menurunkan tangan Kyuhyun yang akan menyuapinya, dikecupnya pipi chubby yang dari tadi menggoda imannya itu.

"Aku kelaparan, Baby~ makanlah yang banyak, agar aku bisa memakanmu setelah ini~"

Suara berat itu menggelitik telinga Kyuhyun hingga membuatnya merinding. Oh tidak! Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan ada olahraga dadakan lagi. Poor Kyuhyun~

_Wonkyu_

"Seharusnya aku tahu mereka pasti berbuat aneh-aneh dibelakangku. Pasti Choi Mesum itu yang menggoda Kyunnie! Awas saja ka–emmhhpptt hmmpttt"

Kalimat Jaejoong terputus saat Yunho membekap mulut namja manis itu dengan kedua tangannya. Namja musang itu sudah sangat tidak tahan mendengar omelan kekasih galaknya itu.

"Diamlah, Boojae~ atau aku akan menciummu di depan orang banyak seperti sekarang!"

Jaejoong seketika terdiam mendengar suara berat Yunho. Namja manis itu hanya menggumam tidak jelas saat Yunho sudah melepaskan bekapannya. Jaejoong tahu benar, Yunho tidak pernah main-main dengan perkataannya. Sebenarnya tidak masalah jika Yunho menciumnya saat ini juga, toh semua orang sudah tahu bahwa mereka sepasang kekasih. Tapi namja cantik itu takut dengan kelanjutannya yang bisa menjurus ke arah… Yah~ seperti yang ada di pikiran Yunho.

Yunho hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah laku kekasih galaknya itu. Gengsi sekali~. Padahal namja musang itu sudah berharap bahwa Jaejoong akan menolak dan ia bisa menciumnya saat itu juga. Oh! LittleYun sepertinya sudah lapar sekali ingin dimanjakan.

"Dasar! Beruang mesum~ awas saja kau!"

Jaejoong hanya mengumpat tertahan sambil menghentak-hentakka nkakinya kesal. Yunho yang berjalan di belakang Jaejoong hanya bisa terkikik geli sambil bersiul pelan.

Poke

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, MUSANG PERVERT?!"

Seketika Jaejoong memekik saat tiba-tiba Yunho mencolek pantatnya dengan gemas. Si pelaku hanya tersenyum jahil.

"Aku hanya menyapa 'surga'ku, Chagi~" jawab Yunho santai.

Jaejoong yang sudah merasakan aura tidak enak menguar di sekitar kekasihnya itu, hanya melengos pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang masih terkekeh menjengkelkan di belakangnya. Gerutuannya terhenti saat doe-eyesnya menangkap gerombolan mahasiswa di depannya. Alisnyaberkedut perlahan.

"Huh, pasti couple mesum itu membuat sensasi lagi! Awas saja!"

Dengan langkah lebar, Jaejoong bergerak menerobos gerombolan namja-namja di depannya. Membuat beberapa orang disana menggerutu pelan, bahkan ada yang terjatuh.

"YA! MINGGIR-MINGGIR! APA KALIAN TIDAK ADA KERJAAN LAIN SELAIN MENGINTIP ORANG PACARAN, HUH?!"

Namun yang terpampang di depan Jaejoong kali ini bukan pasangan Wonkyu yang sedang bermesraan atau berbuat yang 'lain'. Ternyata teman-temannya tadi berkerumun untuk melihat sebuah pengumuman yang terpampang besar di mading SM University itu.

Tatapan galak Jaejoong berubah menjadi tatapan terkejut saat membaca kertas pengumuman di depannya. Mata doe itu melebar dengan mulut menggumam pelan.

"Ada apa, Boojae? Kau tidak mau menciumku di depan umum, hmm?"

"Diamlah, Yunnie! Lihatlah ini! Ini berita buruk."

Ucapan genit Yunho hanya dibalas dengan kata-kata singkat Jaejoong yang masih terpaku ke papan pengumuman di depannya.

Yunho yang merasa diduakan dengan sebuah kertas pengumuman tidak penting,hanya cemberut sambil mulai membaca kertas dengan tulisan hitam besar-besar di depannya dengan tidak bersemangat pula.

Namun sesaat kemudian, mata musang itu terbelalak lebar.

"Oh tidak. Siwon pasti tidak menyukai ini."

**PENGUMUMAN**

**Berdasarkan SK Rektor No. 23 tahun 2013 tentang Pembagian Asrama Mahasiswa, Rektor SM University memutuskan dan menetapkan bahwa:**

**ASRAMA MAHASISWA DIBAGI BERDASARKAN TINGKAT TAHUN ANGKATAN DAN TIAP KAMAR AKAN DITEMPATI OLEH DUA ORANG. BAGI ASRAMA YANG MASIH BERPENGHUNI MAHASISWA MULTI-ANGKATAN ATAU SINGLE-STUDENT, AKAN SEGERA DILAKUKAN PENERTIBAN.**

**Peraturan ini berlaku mulai dari dikeluarkannya SK ini dan bersifat Permanen serta tidak dapat diganggu-gugat.**

**Tertanda,**

**Rektor SM University**

_Wonkyu_

"Euummphh~ Wonnieh~"

"Kau manis sekali, Baby~"

Saat ini couple fenomenal ini sedang berada di kamar 203 milik Kyuhyun. Setelah menghabiskan makanannya, Siwon yang sudah sangat 'kelaparan' segera membopong Kyuhyun ke dalam kamar itu. Terlalu jauh jika harus menuju asramanya yang berada di sisi lain gedung.

Hei, 'nafsu makan'nya sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Jika nafsu sudah berbicara, tempat sudah tidak penting lagi, kan? Apa Pangeran Choi kita sudah lupa kalau kekasih manisnya sudah memiliki roommate?

Seperti saat ini, kamar bernomor 203 itu sudah dipenuhi desahan-desahan seksi sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Siwon masih saja menjilat dan menggigiti leher jenjang seputih susu yang sudah dipenuhi bercak kemerahan itu. Sedang Kyuhyun dibawahnya hanya mendesah dengan bibir yang sudah membengkak dan jemari lentiknya yang terus mencengkeram surai hitam namja kekar diatasnya. Kemeja putih yang tadi dipakainya, sekarang sudah terbuka menampilkan dada dan perut ratanya yang halus dan bersinar, membuat Siwon semakin giat 'menikmati' hidangan pembuka-nya.

"Lihat ini. LittleKyu sudah bangun lagi~" ucap Siwon sambil mengusap pangkal paha Kyuhyun yang masih tertutup celana. Diusapnya tonjolan itu dengan gerakan memutar yang seduktif. Membuat namja manis dibawahnya melenguh keras.

"Eenghhh… Wonniehh~ jangan menggodakuuh~ cepat bukaammpphhtt"

Kalimat Kyuhyun terputus saat Siwon kembali melahap bibir seksi itu dengan ganas. Dihisapnya bibir atas Kyuhyun dan menguras habis saliva dalam rongga hangat itu. Lidah panjangnya dengan cekatan melilit dan menjelajah segala sudut mulut Kyuhyun dengan ganas. Seakan menggambarkan bahwa dirinya sudah sangat tidak tahan untuk segera memakan kekasih manisnya itu. Sedang Kyuhyun hanya pasrah menerima perlakuan Siwon dengan kedua lengan yang memeluk leher kekasihnya yang sedang mengalami kenaikan hormon itu.

"Eummh… Cpk Cpk Emmhh…"

"Kau nikmath, Babyy~"

"Ehem! Maaf mengganggu kegiatan kalian."

Oh My God!

Plop

Ciuman panas itu terlepas dengan cepat saat suara bernada dingin itu menusuk pendengaran dua insan yang sedang menikmati surga dunia itu. Siwon yang terkejut segera bangkit dari tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih terengah-engah diatas ranjang. Tidak hanya Siwon, Kyuhyun-pun juga sangat terkejut dengan seseorang yang tiba-tiba menggaggu kegiatannya. Bukannya siapa-siapa, tapi orang itu memang berhak. Karena kamar ini sekarang juga merupakan kamarnya.

"C-changmin-ssi? Ku-kira kau tidak jadi menempati kamar i-ini. Ba-barang-barangmu tidak terlihat."

Namja tinggi diambang pintu kamar itu hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun yang terbata. Penampilannya yang rapi sangat berbanding terbalik dengan penampilan dua namja di depannya. Namja tinggi tampan itu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pintu sambil bersedekap.

"Aku sudah menata semua barangku di lemari, Kyuhyun-ssi. Untuk apa aku pindah dari kamar ini?"

"Oh, itu tidak masalah. Karena aku yang akan membawa Kyuhyun pindah ke kamarku." Sahut Siwon dengan tatapan mematikannya. "Dan bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum memasuki suatu tempat, Changmin-ssi?"

Shim Changmin hanya tersenyum meremehkan. Namja itu melangkah perlahan ke arah Siwon yang berdiri disamping ranjang. Tatapan tajam tidak terlepas dari dua pasang iris kelam itu.

"Maaf, tapi ini adalah kamarku. Jadi aku berhak melakukan apapun disini." Ucap Changmin saat jarak mereka sekitar 25cm. "Dan yang harusnya bersikap seperti seorang tamu disini adalah kau, Siwon Sunbae."

"KAU–"

"Wonnie! Jangan!"

Jika saja lengan kekar itu tidak ditahan oleh Kyuhyun, Siwon pasti sudah memukul namja sombong dihadapannya itu.

"Maafkan kami, Changmin-ssi. Kalau begitu kau bisa tinggal disini dengan bebas setelah ini. Aku akan segera pindah ke kamar Siwon Hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan meminta maaf dan kedua tangan yang masih mencekal lengan Siwon.

"Eemm, tentu. Tapi sepertinya kau perlu membaca ini, Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku menemukan surat ini di kotak surat depan pintu." Changmin tetap berbicar santai tanpa menghiraukan Siwon yang masih mendelik padanya. Namja tinggi itu mengeluarkan sebuah amplop putih dari balik saku Blazernya.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon terheran melihat surat di tangan Changmin. Setelah mengambilnya dari tangan Changmin, Kyuhyun membaca surat dengan kop resmi SM University itu dengan Siwon yang ikut membaca disampingnya. Sedangkan Changmin hanya berdiri diam menunggu reaksi dua namja di depannya dengan ekspresi datar dan dinginnya seperti biasa.

"APA INI?! INI TIDAK BISA TERJADI!"

Changmin sudah menduga teriakan keras itu akan keluar dari mulut Siwon. Jika saja ia tidak mempersiapkan diri sebelumnya, mungkin dirinya juga akan melompat terkejut seperti namja manis disamping Siwon.

"Wonnie…"

"Peraturan bodoh apa ini? Kau pasti dalang dibalik semua ini!"

Siwon mencengkeram kerah blazer Changmin dengan kasar, namun namja di depannya itu hanya memasang senyum meremehkan dan tatapan sedingin es. Putra rektor itu sama sekali tidak melawan, menikmati moment langka ini sebentar tidak masalah, kan?

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, Sunbae."

Siwon mengeram marah. Cukup sudah namja aneh di depannya ini mengganggu ketenangannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Wonnie Hyung, lepaskan dia~ Changmin-ssi bisa kau jelaskan ini semua?" Kyuhyun hanya bisa mencengkeram lengan kekar Siwon agar kekasihnya itu tidak bertindak hal yang dapat menyulitkan mereka nanti, mengingat siapa status Changmin sekarang.

Changmin hanya tersenyum penuh arti sambil menatap Kyuhyun. Dengan sekali hentak dihempaskannya tangan Siwon yang masih mencengkeram kerah blazernya, lalu menepuk kedua tangannya pelan.

Plok plok

"YA! APA-APAAN INI?! LEPASKAN AKU! LEPAS!"

"Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan pada Wonnie? Lepaskan dia!"

Saat tepukan ringan itu berakhir, beberapa petugas keamanan memasuki kamar pribadi itu dan segera mencekal tangan kanan dan kiri Siwon lalu menyeret namja kekar itu keluar ruangan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menyeret-nyeret lengan petugas keamanan itu dengan tangan kecilnya yang tentu saja tidak membuahkan hasil.

"SHIM CHANGMIN SIALAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! LEPASKAN AKU! BABYKYUU~"

BLAM

"Changmin-ssi! Kenapa mereka membawa Wonnie? Tolong suruh mereka melepaskannya! Ayo kita kejar~. Aku akan menghubungi Jae Hyung!"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa berbicara dengan nada panik setelah pintu kamar bernomor 203 itu sukses tertutup setelah dua keamanan itu berhasil menyeret Siwon keluar. Namja manis itu terlalu panik hingga tak menyadari Changmin telah mengunci pintu bercat putih itu diam-diam. Namja tinggi didepannya itu memasukkan kunci kecil itu kedalam blazernya lalu berjalan pelan mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan mencari ponselnya untuk menghubungi Jaejoong.

Ck! Bahkan namja manis itu masih belum mengancingkan kemejanya yang masih terbuka akibat kegiatannya dengan Siwon tadi. Lihat saja dada dan perut rata seputih susunya yang terekspos itu.

Cho Kyuhyun, tidak sadarkah kau bahwa ada sepasang mata yang menatap tubuh undahmu itu dengan tatapan yang–

Sret

Grep

Bruk

"Appo~ C-changmin-ssi?"

Dengan sekali tarikan, Changmin memerangkap tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya itu di dinding samping pintu kamar dengan kedua tangannya. Kyuhyun hanya mengaduh pelan saat punggungnya menabrak dinding keras di belakangnya, mengabaikan Changmin yang menatap tubuh indahnya yang terbuka dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Tidak perlu menghubungi siapapun, Kyuhyun-ssi. Tidak ada yang akan berubah." Ucap Changmin sambil merebut ponsel digenggaman Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap roommate barunya itu dengan tatapan bingung. Namun tatapan polosnya itu semakin membuat namja tinggi di depannya itu gemas.

"T-tapi… Wonnie… Dia…"

"Ssstt. Sekarang aku-lah roommate-mu." Sahut Changmin sambil mengendus leher jenjang dihadapannya. Aroma apel yang menguar membuatnya lupa diri.

"Eunghh~ C-changmin-ssi! Apa yang kau lakukan!" seru Kyuhyun mulai mendorong tubuh Changmin, namun kedua tangannya yang yang diperangkap dengan tangan besar di sisi tubuhnya itu, membuatnya tidak bisa apa-apa.

"Tenanglah, Kyuhyun-ssi. Kau tidak mau berurusan dengan ayahku, kan?"

"Hiks. Wonnie, tolong aku~"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Lagi-lagi update telat. Mianhae, readers :'(**

**Untuk chapter ini tidak ada NC dulu. Tapi tenang saja, NC pasti ada, mengingat judul FF ini sudah seperti itu #smirk**

**Apa yang dilakukan Changmin pada Kyuhyun?! Bagaimana keadaan Siwon?!**

**Just wait for the next chapter^^**

**Aku sangat berterima kasih bagi yang sudah review. Sangat menyemangatiku. TengKYU readers^^**

**JUST FEEL FREE TO REVIEW^^**

**WonKyu is Love,**

**BabyWonKyu**


	7. Chapter 7

**Previous Chapter**

Kyuhyun hanya menatap roommate barunya itu dengan tatapan bingung. Namun tatapan polosnya itu semakin membuat namja tinggi di depannya itu gemas.

"T-tapi… Wonnie… Dia…"

"Ssstt. Sekarang aku-lah roommate-mu." Sahut Changmin sambil mengendus leher jenjang dihadapannya. Aroma apel yang menguar membuatnya lupa diri.

"Eunghh~ C-changmin-ssi! Apa yang kau lakukan!" seru Kyuhyun mulai mendorong tubuh Changmin, namun kedua tangannya yang yang diperangkap dengan tangan besar di sisi tubuhnya itu, membuatnya tidak bisa apa-apa.

"Tenanglah, Kyuhyun-ssi. Kau tidak mau berurusan dengan ayahku, kan?"

"Hiks. Wonnie, tolong aku~"

**WONKYU "M" STORY**

**Chapter 7: PLAN**

**Based on the Comic by Haruka Minami**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: M**

**Cast/Pair: WONKYU slight YUNJAE, CHANGKYU**

**Warning: YAOI, BL, OOC, TYPO**

**Summary:**

**Rencana pertama Changmin dalam menghancurkan hubungan Wonkyu sudah dilaksanakan. Bagaimana Wonkyu menghadapi putra tunggal Rektor yang selalu memanfaatkan kekuasaan ayahnya?/"Ini hanya mimpi. Ini semua pasti mimpi."/"Pergi! Lepaskan aku! Kumohon~ hiks."/"Tatap mataku saat aku sedang bicara padamu, Cho Kyuhyun!"/"Jadikan aku milikmu seutuhnya, Wonnie~"**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**BabyWonKyu proudly presents**

_Wonkyu_

BRAK

BLAM

"YAH! AHJUSSI! KELUARKAN AKU! KAU TIDAK BISA MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU!"

"Maaf, Siwon-ssi. Saat ini kami sedang melakukan penertiban asrama."

"BUKA PINTUNYA! AKU HARUS MENEMUI KYUHYUN! BUKA!"

Choi Siwon hanya bisa menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya yang dikunci dari luar dengan frustasi. Petugas-petugas tata tertib kampus itu berhasil menyeretnya dari kamar Kyuhyun ke kamarnya sendiri dengan ditonton beratus pasang mata yang memandangnya aneh selama perjalanan karena ia selalu memberontak dan berteriak.

Memang apa peduli seorang Choi Siwon? ia hanya tidak mau dipisahkan dari Kyuhyunnya.

Dan kali ini tubuh kekar itu merosot jatuh bersandar pada pintu yang tertutup di belakangnya. Ditangkupnya wajah tampan yang terlihat berantakan itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Bagaimana semua ini bisa terjadi? Kyuhyun-nya dipisahkan secara paksa darinya. Ini semua pasti mimpi.

"Ini hanya mimpi. Ini semua pasti mimpi."

Hanya gumaman itu yang keluar dari bibir Siwon saat otaknya kembali memproses apa yang telah terjadi belakangan ini. Namja tampan itu memejamkan matanya sejenak, dan hanya satu wajah yang terpampang di dalam pikirannya. Cho Kyuhyun yang sedang berada di kamarnya… bersama Shim Changmin.

"Dia tidak boleh menyentuh Kyuhyun-ku! Akan kubunuh namja brengsek itu! ARRGGHH! APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN?!"

Lagi-lagi Siwon berteriak seperti orang gila. Hell, ia dikurung di dalam kamarnya sendiri dan meninggalkan kekasihnya berdua dengan namja asing. Otaknya seakan buntu. Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

"Yunho hyung, Jae hyung! Ya! Aku harus menghubungi mereka!"

_Wonkyu_

"Sudah kubilang kami tidak menyimpan narkoba, miras, kaset yadong atau benda terlarang lainnya, Petugas Kim. Kamar kami bersih, DAN BISAKAH KALIAN TIDAK MENYENTUH KOLEKSI MASKER MATA MILIKKU?!"

Teriakan super nyaring itu membuat tiga orang petugas penertiban asrama yang sedang mengecek beberapa benda di dalam kamar bernomor 112 itu terhenti seketika. Beberapa diantara mereka menutup telinga dan beberapa lagi segera menata tumpukan masker mata di meja belajar itu dengan takut.

"Untuk apa kau menyimpan benda ini, Jaejoong-ssi?"

Mata Jaejoong melebar saat salah satu petugas menenteng sebuah tablet kecil dari dalam laci Yunho. Benda laknat seperti itu disimpan secara sembarangan? Dasar musang pervert ceroboh! Batin Jaejoong sambil menarik tablet berisi kondom dari tangan petugas dihadapannya, kemudian menyimpannya di dalam saku celananya. Wajah cantik sekaligus tampan itu memerah.

"I-ini untuk penelitian."

"Penelitian apa yang menggunakan benda semacam itu?" tanya petugas itu lagi.

"Anda tidak akan mau tahu." Sahut Jaejoong cepat sambil mengumpat untuk kekasih ceroboh dan mesumnya di dalam hati. "Mengapa inspeksi di kamarku lama sekali? Kamar lain hanya 5 menit! Ini sudah 20 menit lamanya!"

"Mi-mianhae Kim Jaejoong-ssi. Sepertinya kami sudah selesai." Sahut petugas Kim sambil tersenyum maklum. Sedangkan namja cantik di depannya hanya berkacak pinggang dengan wajah galak.

"Ya, memang sudah seharusnya. Kamar ini sudah sesuai dengan peraturan baru yang aneh itu. Jadi ahjussi-ahjussi pergi saja dari sini."

Kim Jaejoong hanya menanggapi permintaan maaf petugas paruh baya dihadapannya dengan kalimat yang sangat 'sopan' miliknya. Sedang tiga petugas di hadapannya hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah namja cantik itu.

" Ba-baiklah. Annyeong Jaejoong-ssi, dan dimana roommate-mu tadi?"

"Yunho sedang menerima telepon di balkon. Nanti akan kusampaikan, jadi ahjussi cepatlah pergi dari sini sebelum Yunho menelan kalian bulat-bulat!"

BLAM

Dengan sekali hentakan, pintu asrama 112 itu tertutup sempurna setelah Jaejoong mendorong keluar tiga petugas ketertiban tadi dengan sangat tidak sopannya. Oh ayolah, apa-apaan inspeksi dadakan aneh itu? memangnya asrama ini lokalisasi yang perlu ditertibkan tiap bulannya? Batin namja cantik itu sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal menuju balkon kamarnya.

"Dan kemana pula musang pervert itu? berani-beraninya dia meninggalkan–"

Tap tap tap

"Ya! Yunnie–"

"Tidak sekarang, Boojae!"

Gerutuan Jaejoong terputus saat tiba-tiba Yunho memasuki ruangan dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Ponselnya masih berada di genggamannya. Jaejoong hanya memasang wajah bingung.

Seakan tahu arti raut muka Jaejoong, Yunho memegang bahu kecil kekasihnya itu untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa khawatir di doe-eyes dihadapannya.

"Siwon dan Kyuhyun dalam masalah."

"Masalah?"

_Wonkyu_

Kamar 203 itu hening. Hanya detakan jam dinding yang terdengar seakan diperkeras beberapa kali. Namun samar-samar terdengar suara isakan lirih di sana.

"Hiks… Lepaskan, kau menyakitiku, Changmin-ssi."

"Tidak akan. Sampai kau menyetujui tawaranku, Kyuhyun-ssi."

Cho Kyuhyun hanya mengerang sambil memejamkan matanya saat namja tinggi di depannya memperkuat cengkramannya di kedua pergelangan tangannya yang sudah memerah dan mati rasa. Sudah sejak 10 menit yang lalu, posisinya tidak berubah. Tubuh rampingnya yang masih terbuka di bagian atas, masih terperangkap oleh tubuh tinggi di depannya.

Sedang Shim Changmin, daritadi namja tampan itu cuma menikmati pemandangan indah di depannya sambil sesekali mengendus aroma yang menguar dari leher dan bahu seputih salju dihadapannya. Mata tajamnya tidak pernah berpaling dari iris caramel di depannya yang terus berair, jangan lupakan bibir pink yang terus terisak itu. Namja tinggi itu bisa saja langsung menyerang namja manis dalam dekapannya itu, namun sepertinya bermain-main sebentar tidak masalah, kan?

Grep

"Argh! Tanganku sakit. Kumohon lepaskan aku. Hiks."

Kyuhyun kembali mengerang saat Changmin semakin mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya.

"Jawab dulu penawaranku, Kyu~"

"Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Siwon Hyung demi apapun."

Changmin menyeringai sambil mendaratkan sebuah jilatan di leher yang masih dipenuhi kissmark milik Siwon itu. Walau sudah dipenuhi banyak tanda merah keunguan, kulit porselen itu terasa sangat manis, membuatnya ketagihan.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! LEPASKAN! LEPASKAAAN!"

Seketika Kyuhyun memberontak saat sesuatu yang basah itu menyentuh kulit lehernya. Hanya dengan perlakuan seperti itu saja, tubuhnya sudah terasa kotor. Ia bukan namja murahan yang bisa disentuh namja lain dengan bebas. Ia hanya akan memberikan dirinya kepada namja yang dicintainya saja, Choi Siwon.

"Kau suka bermain kasar ternyata, Kyu~"

"Pergi! Lepaskan aku! Kumohon~ hiks."

Seringaian di bibir Changmin semakin lebar saat Kyuhyun semakin memberontak dengan keras, namun tentu saja dapat ditahan kedua tangannya dengan mudah. Dengan sigap dilepasnya pergelangan tangan yang sudah memerah itu kemudian direngkuhnya pinggang ramping didepannya. Membuat tubuh keduanya merapat.

Kyuhyun yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa memukul-mukul dada Changmin dengan keras, namun sepertinya usahanya sia-sia saat tubuh tinggi Changmin tidak bergeser seinchi pun.

"Bagaimana kalau permainan kasarnya kita mulai sekarang, Kyuhyun-ssi?" ucap Chamgmin sambil menangkup dagu Kyuhyun dengan tangan tangan kanannya, sedang tangan yang lain masih memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat saat wajah Changmin semakin mendekat ke wajahnya. Percuma saja melawan. Tenaganya tidak sebanding dengan Changmin. Isakan kecil itu terdengar semakin keras dan hanya satu nama yang ada di pikirannya saat itu. Choi Siwon.

BRAK

Changmin menghentikan kegiatannya saat pintu kamar terbuka dengan keras. Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi menutup matanya rapat-rapat, juga terkejut dan membuka matanya perlahan. Saat penglihatannya kembali hal pertama yang dilihatnya selain Changmin yang masih memeluk pinggangnya adalah punggung seorang namja yang menyembul dari daun pintu yang terbuka lebar. Wajah namja itu tertutup oleh kardus besar yang berisi kertas-kertas.

"Changmin-ah! Aku sudah memasang pengumuman yang kau minta ke semua–"

"YA! MINGGIR! KAU MENGHALANGI JALANKU! KYUHYUNNIE! KAU BAIK–"

"Hae Hyung."

"Jae Hyung~ Yunho Hyung~ hiks."

Oops

Mungkin suasana di dalam kamar 203 disana adalah suasana paling awkward yang pernah terjadi. Bagaimana tidak awkward, jika tiga namja yang berdiri di pintu terpaku pada dua namja yang masih saling 'berpelukan' di hadapan mereka.

Namja berwajah ikan yang masih membawa kardus besar berisi kertas-kertas hanya bisa melongo hingga kardus besar yang tadi dipeluknya terjatuh dan membuat kertas-kertas di dalamnya berserakan di lantai. Bagaimana tidak terkejut jika 'tuan muda'nya sedang melakukan sesuatu yang sangat jarang bahkan tidak pernah dilihatnya itu. Lee Donghae, kau terlalu polos!

Tidak jauh beda dengan Donghae, Kim Jaejoong yang tadi berteriak-teriak kini bungkam melihat dongsaeng kesayangannya sedang dihimpit oleh seorang namja asing yang diketahuinya adalah putra Rektor kampusnya. Lalu Jung Yunho? Sepertinya namja bersorot musang itu bisa mengatasi rasa terkejutnya dengan baik. Saat melihat air mata menetes dari iris caramel Kyuhyun, Yunho segera melesat menuju namja manis yang sudah ia sayangi seperti dongsaeng kandungnya itu.

Sret

Bruk

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA CHANGMIN?!"

Dengan sekali sentakan, ditariknya lengan Kyuhyun dari dekapan Changmin dan didorongnya tubuh namja tinggi yang telah memeluk Kyuhyun itu ke sofa di samping pintu. Changmin yang belum mempersiapkan untuk menerima serangan apapun, hanya bisa menerima tubuhnya terbanting di sofa yang untungnya tidak keras itu, bersamaan dengan pekikan Donghae.

"Gwaenchana, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sambil memeluk erat tubuh Yunho. Isakan terus keluar dari bibirnya dan tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Setelah menutupi tubuh Kyuhyun yang terbuka dengan blazer yang dipakainya, Yunho menyerahkan Kyuhyun yang masih bergetar dan terisak ke tangan Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu hanya bisa memeluk Kyuhyun sambil mengusap-usap punggung kecil itu untuk menenangkan, namun doe-eyesnya masih menatap tajam namja yang masih berusaha bangkit di sofa.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyuhyun, hah?"

Kali ini suara Yunho yang terdengar sedikit keras. Terlihat sekali namja bermata musang itu sangat terkejut dan marah. Yunho yang seperti itu sangat menakutkan dan sangat berbeda dengan Yunho yang biasanya jahil dan mesum.

"Cih. Kupikir aku bebas melakukan apapun di kamarku sendiri!" sahut Changmin sambil mendecih meremehkan saat tubuhnya berhasil berdiri lagi dengan dibantu Donghae.

"Changmin-ah, ada apa ini?" ucap Donghae sambil merapikan kemeja dan blazer tuan mudanya yang masih saja menatap sengit mata Yunho di depannya.

Tap tap

"Aku tidak peduli apapun status atau kedudukanmu, Shim Changmin. Sekali saja kau membuat dongsaengku menangis, kau akan berhadapan denganku. Camkan itu!"

Kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Yunho saat namja musang itu mendekat dan berdiri tepat dihadapan Changmin. Sedangkan Changmin, namja tinggi itu hanya bisa ganti menatap tajam mata musang di depannya dengan sorot meremehkan. Donghae yang masih belum bisa memproses semua hal di pikirannya hanya mematung di belakang tuan mudanya.

"Boojae, kita bawa Kyunnie keluar dari sini!"

Jaejoong hanya bisa menuruti kata-kata kekasihnya. Namja cantik yang biasanya galak itu lebih memilih diam daripada memperkeruh masalah. Dengan perlahan, digiringnya Kyuhyun yang masih terisak di pelukannya untuk berjalan keluar kamar .

BLAM

"Changmin-ah, gwaenchana?" tanya Donghae dengan sorot khawatir sesaat setelah pintu dihadapannya tertutup, meninggalkan mereka berdua di kamar luas ini.

Changmin hanya bisa menatap pintu yang sudah tertutup itu dengan raut yang tidak bisa diartikan. Perlahan, wajah dingin yang dari tadi dipasangnya berubah. Seringai mengerikan kembali menghiasi wajah tampan itu.

"Tenanglah, Hae Hyung, bukankah aku selalu mendapatkan segalanya yang kuinginkan?"

_Wonkyu_

"BABYKYU KAU–"

"Sssttt! Kyuhyun sedang tidur."

Choi Siwon hanya mengangguk mengerti saat Yunho menginterupsi teriakannya dengan telunjuk di depan bibir. Namja musang itu menunjuk sofa di samping televisi. Disana terlihat Kyuhyun yang terbaring menyamping dengan mata terpejam. Jaejoong duduk di pinggiran sofa sambil mengelus surai ikal kecoklatan itu dengan lembut.

Siwon berjongkok tepat dihadapan wajah rupawan yang sedang damai dalam tidurnya itu. Jejak air mata masih terlihat di pipi chubby itu, dan hidung mancung itu juga masih memerah. Perlahan dielusnya pipi gemuk itu dengan lembut dengan tangan kanannya, sedang tangan yang lain menggenggam jemari lentik yang terkulai di atas sofa.

"Baby~ mianhae~"

"Dia tertidur karena terlalu lelah menangis kurasa. Sejak keluar dari kamarnya sampai beberapa menit sebelum kau datang, dia terus saja menangis bahkan tidak mau melepas pelukannya padaku."

Siwon berpaling memandang Jaejoong di sampingnya. Saat mata mereka bertemu, Jaejoong hanya tersenyum. Yunho menepuk bahu Siwon kemudian, juga dengan senyuman yang terpampang di bibirnya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Hyung?" tanya Siwon kemudian, masih dengan setengah berbisik, takut membangunkan Baby-nya.

"Dia tidak berhenti menangis dari tadi dan menolak berbicara apapun, jadi kami tidak bisa apa-apa." Sahut Jaejoong disertai anggukan setuju dari Yunho.

Siwon hanya mengangguk lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada makhluk indah yang masih terlelap di depannya. Diusapnya dahi pucat yang sedikit lembab itu lalu dikecupnya perlahan.

Merasa tidurnya terusik, iris coklat caramel yang dari tadi tertutup itu terbuka perlahan. Mata indah yang terlihat redup itu membulat saat menyadari seseorang di depannya.

Grep

Seketika lengan pucat itu meraih tubuh kekar Siwon lalu memeluknya erat. Tubuh itu kembali bergetar dan isakan-isakan lirih itu kembali terdengar. Siwon hanya bisa mengusap punggung kekasihnya itu dengan perlahan.

"Ssshh~ Baby, Uljima~ aku disini."

"Hiks. Wonnie…aku takut~ Changmin…dia–"

"Tenanglah, Baby. Sekarang sudah aman. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi. Mianhae~"

Isakan Kyuhyun semakin menjadi diiringi gumaman maaf dari Siwon. Jaejoong dan Yunho hanya saling beradu pandang sambil tersenyum melihat dua namja di depannya yang saling berpelukan. Namja cantik itu mengamit lengan kekasihnya dan mulai berjalan menuju arah pintu.

"Kurasa kalian perlu privasi. Kami akan tinggalkan kalian kalau begitu." Ucap Yunho yang tetntu saja langsung menginterupsi pasangan Wonkyu yang masih asyik di dunia mereka sendiri.

"Ah! Ne, Yunho Hyung. Terima kasih banyak telah menjaga Kyuhyun." Balas Siwon dengan lesung pipi yang bertengger di pipinya.

"Tanpa kau suruh pun pasti akan kujaga dongsaeng manisku itu, Siwon-ah. Tidak boleh ada yang menyakitinya–dan itu juga berlaku untukmu!"

Blush

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di dada Siwon. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya terkikik tidak jelas.

Ucapan itu awalnya diucapkan dengan senyum, namun beberapa kalimat terakhir diucapkan Yunho dengan nada serius yang berarti bahwa namja musang itu tidak bercanda.

"Tentu, Hyung. Kau bisa percaya padaku."

"Dan jangan kotori kamar kami dengan ulah mesummu!" tambah Jaejoong.

"Boojae~ sudahlah ayo kita keluar, biarkan mereka bicara."

BLAM

_Wonkyu_

"Kau kenapa senyum-senyum seperti itu, chagi~"

Jaejoong hanya menggeleng sambil tetap mempertahankan senyumnya. Kedua tangannya mengamit lengan Yunho dengan erat sambil sesekali bersenandung, membuat Yunho lama-lama gemas.

Saat ini Yunjae couple itu sedang berjalan di koridor SM University yang entah kenapa terasa agak lenggang. Mungkin adanya sidak asrama membuat para mahasiswa lebih memilih berada di dalam kamar masing-masing, entah hanya untuk sekedar merapikan atau menyembunyikan barang-barang terlarang mereka agar tidak diketahui para petugas ketertiban.

"Aku suka sikap tegasmu tadi, Yunnie~. Sudah lama aku tidak melihat Jung Yunho yang tegas." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

Yunho hanya membentuk huruf 'o' dengan mulutnya. Dirinya terkejut dengan reaksi kekasih cantiknya itu. Apakah selama ini aku tidak pernah bersikap tegas lagi, ya? Batinnya dalam hati.

"Kau tahu, tadi aku sempat tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi saat kau menggertak Shim Changmin itu. Kereen!"

Yunho tersenyum sambil melingkarkan tangan kirinya ke pinggang Jaejoong, lalu menariknya mendekat.

"Lalu apa hadiahku?" Tanya Yunho sambil mencubit pipi Jaejoong gemas.

"Ya! Appo! Umm… bagaimana kalau aku mentraktirmu makan di kantin?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau mentraktirku makan kekasihku ini dengan ekstra desahan seksi, hmm?"

Pletak

Hah. Sudah kembali ternyata. Jung Yunho tetap saja Jung Yunho yang pervert, batin Jaejoong sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Kenapa kau malah memukul kepalaku, Boojae~ " aduh Yunho sambil mengusap kepalanya yang mendapan jitakan 'halus' dari Jaejoong.

"Kau lupa kamar kita sedang disewa saat ini?" sahut Jaejoong dengan wajah kesal.

"Kamar mandi tidak masalah."

"YUNNIE!"

"Aku harus mendapatkan hadiah, kan?"

"Hhh. Aku tidak mau melakukannya tanpa pengaman!"

Sebisanya Jaejoong berkilah menolak permintaan Yunho. Namja cantik itu masih mau berjalan dengan normal untuk waktu yang lama.

Grep

"Ya! Apa yangkau lakukan?!"

Teriakan Jaejoong terdengar saat tubuhnya diperangkap oleh tubuh Yunho di salah satu pilar koridor. Mata musang di depannya itu menatapnya tajam.

"Yu-yunnie?"

Yang diajak bicara hanya diam dan mulai melingkarkan kedua lengan besarnya di pinggang Jaejoong. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat merasakan sesuatu di dalam saku celana Jaejoong. Diambilnya sesuatu itu lalu diangkatnya di depan wajahnya untuk melihat lebih jelas.

Dua pasang mata itu sukses melebar saat melihat benda kecil di tangan Yunho. Yunho hanya bisa menyeringai sedangkan Jaejoong menelan ludah dengan gugup. Sesuatu di tangan Yunho itu adalah sebuah kondom. Kondom yang tadi disembunyikan Jaejoong dari petugas saat inspeksi di kamarnya.

Grep

"Ke kamar mandi~ kamar mandi~"

"YA! TURUNKAN AKU, MUSANG PERVERT!"

Jaejoong hanya bisa meronta dalam gendongan Yunho yang terus berjalan santai menuju kamar mandi. Sepertinya Kim Jaejoong akan berjalan terseok-seok atau tidak bisa berjalan sama sekali setelah ini. Hadiah yang indah untuk Jung Yunho, iya kan?

_Wonkyu_

"APAA?!"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya saat seruan dari mulut Siwon mengejutkan pendengarannya. Namja manis itu baru saja bercerita bahwa Changmin tidak melakukan hal apapun lagi padanya, selain membuat pergelangan tangannya memar. Awalnya Siwon hanya mengumpat tertahan saat melihat pergelangan tangan pucatnya yang terlihat merah kebiruan, namun namja tampan itu seketika berseru saat Kyuhyun bercerita tentang jilatan Changmin di lehernya.

Reaksi ini sudah diprediksi Kyuhyun dari awal.

"KUBUNUH NAM–"

"Wonnie! Jangan~ aku baik-baik saja."

Kyuhyun sesegera mungkin mencengkeram lengan besar Siwon untuk menahan kekasihnya itu agar tidak berbuat hal yang dapat memperkeruh suasana. Namun tatapan dingin dan tajam Siwon membuat jemarinya seakan lemas.

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA DIAM SAJA SETELAH NAMJA BRENGSEK ITU MENYENTUHMU SEENAKNYA, CHO KYUHYUN?!"

Tubuh ramping itu bergetar dan bahunya bergoncang keras. Kentara sekali bahwa namja manis di depan Siwon itu sedang menahan tangis. Wajahnya menunduk tidak berani menatap namja tampan yang sedang dilanda amarah itu.

Choi Siwon, lupakah kau bahwa kekasih manismu itu tidak tahan dengan bentakan?

"Tatap mataku saat aku sedang bicara padamu, Cho Kyuhyun!"

Hiks

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng keras dengan wajah yang masih menunduk. Kesepuluh jemari lentiknya saling mengait dengan gemetar. Ucapan tajam dan dingin itu begitu menyakiti hati dan fisiknya secara bersamaan. Melihat Siwon yang murka adalah hal yang belum pernah dilaluinya, dan tiba saatnya seperti sekarang, dirinya takut luar biasa.

Grep

Bruk

"Akhh! Wonnie!"

Sepersekian detik sebelum rintihan Kyuhyun keluar, tubuh ramping itu dihempaskan dengan sedikit kasar di sofa oleh Siwon. Kedua lengan kekar Siwon memerangkap kedua lengan pucat dibawahnya tanpa menyentuh pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun yang memar. Dengan sekali hentakan pula dijilat dan dihisapnya leher putih jenjang itu. Lidah panjang itu menjelajah seluruh permukaan leher yang sudah dipenuhi bekas kissmark hasil karyanya sendiri diiringi erangan yang terus keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Wo-wonnie~ apa yang kau la-kukan? Ahhkk!"

"Aku akan menghapus bekas sentuhan Changmin di lehermu, Baby! Kau hanya boleh disentuh olehku!" sahut Siwon sambil menatap iris caramel dibawahnya dengan iris kelamnya yang mulai berair.

"Wonnie~"

"Aku tidak mau kau disentuh namja lain. Aku tidak rela, Baby! Salahkan aku yang terlalu bodoh telah meninggalkanmu bersama Changmimmmppppttt–"

Kalimat Siwon terputus saat bibirnya dikunci oleh bibir Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu hanya bisa terbelalak bingung dengan perlakuan kekasih manisnya itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa memeluk leher namja diatasnya dengan mata terpejam untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Tidak ada yang bisa Siwon lakukan selain membalas ciuman ambigu kekasihnya itu.

Plop

Ciuman itu terlepas saat keduanya membutuhkan pasokan oksigen. Di sela-sela helaan nafasnya, Kyuhyun mencengkeram kemeja di dada Siwon dengan erat. Iris karamelnya menatap iris kelam yang tadi sempat berair itu.

"Hah hah… aku hanya milikmu, Siwonnie~ Jadikan aku milikmu seutuhnya~"

"Baby?"

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir Siwon. Iris caramel itu tergenang air. Dan dengan perlahan, dilingkarkannya kedua kaki jenjangnya ke pinggang Siwon yang masih berada di atasnya.

Friksi itu mengalir lagi dengan nikmat saat bagian pribadi mereka saling menempel dan bersentuhan, walau masih dipisahkan celana. Walau dalam keadaan atau suasana tidak mendukung seperti ini, Siwon tidak bisa menolak saat aliran darah di pangkal pahanya membuat juniornya sedikit tegang.

"Baby, apa yang kau–"

"Jadikan aku milikmu seutuhnya, Wonnie~" desah Kyuhyun dengan mata sayu tepat di telinga Siwon. Deru nafas hangat itu membuat Siwon bergidik dan nafsunya mulai naik.

"Baby~ kita tidak harus–"

Ucapan itu kembali putus saat sepasang kaki jenjang itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Siwon.

"Aku mau kau di dalamku, Wonnie~"

_Wonkyu_

Srak

Srak

Tik tik tik

Ruangan besar itu senyap. Hanya suara kertas yang dibolak-balik yang terdengar, bahkan suara detak jam seakan diperkeras. Helaan nafas disana bahkan seakan berhembus dengan sangat pelan dan dibuat seteratur mungkin.

Dinding berlapis wallpaper bergambar vintage yang terkesan klasik itu bergeming menyaksikan dua namja yang sedang terduduk di kursi masing-masing dengan gaya aristocrat-nya masing-masing. Sangat berkelas.

"Tidak biasanya kau tertarik dengan Student Exchange, Changmin-ah."

Shim Changmin menghentikan kegiatan membacanya sejenak untuk menatap namja paruh baya yang duduk di depannya. Sebuah meja kerja berukuran besar memisahkan keduanya. Name table bertuliskan "Rector" terpampang di sudut depan meja mewah itu.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat persyaratannya, Aboeji. Tidak masalah kan jika aku melihatnya sebelum dipublikasikan ke mahasiswa lain?"

Nada datar itu mengalun bersamaan dengan suara kertas yang dibalik. Namja paruh baya bergelar 'Rektor' itu hanya tersenyum simpul sambil menumpukan kaki kanannya di atas kaki yang lain.

"Student Exchange tidak berlaku untuk mahasiswa semester pertama. Jadi kurasa percuma kau membacanya. Lagipula Aboeji tidak mengijinkan kau belajar tanpa pengawasan langsung dari Aboeji."

Changmin menegakkan posisi duduknya saat kalimat Aboeji-nya selesai. Diletakkannya ketas yang tadi sempat ia baca berulang kali itu di meja besar tepat di depannya. Tatapan dinginnya sedikit berubah menjadi lebih ramah diiringi sebuah senyum tipis.

"Animida, Aboeji. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan SM University."

"Lalu untuk apa kau meminta berkas Student Exchange itu?"

Sepintar dan sejeniusnya Rektor itu, namja paruh baya itu selalu kesulitan menebak isi pikiran putra semata wayangnya itu. Sedangkan putra tampannya itu hanya bisa tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Aku merekomendasikan beberapa Sunbae yang pantas menerima tawaran Student Exchange itu, Aboeji."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Ini telatnya benar-benar keterlaluan! Jeongmal Mianhae, Readers :'(**

**SKIP! NC di chapter ini sengaja saya skip. Padahal awalnya saya mau menampilkan 2 NC. Sepertinya harus ditunda di chapter depan #bow**

**Apa sebenarnya yang direncanakan Changmin? Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan Wonkyu?**

**Just wait for the next chapter^^**

**Aku sangat berterima kasih bagi yang sudah review. Sangat menyemangatiku. TengKYU readers^^**

**JUST FEEL FREE TO REVIEW^^**

**WonKyu is Love,**

**BabyWonKyu**


	8. Chapter 8

**Previous Story**

"Student Exchange tidak berlaku untuk mahasiswa semester pertama. Jadi kurasa percuma kau membacanya. Lagipula Aboeji tidak mengijinkan kau belajar tanpa pengawasan langsung dari Aboeji."

Changmin menegakkan posisi duduknya saat kalimat Aboeji-nya selesai. Diletakkannya ketas yang tadi sempat ia baca berulang kali itu di meja besar tepat di depannya. Tatapan dinginnya sedikit berubah menjadi lebih ramah diiringi sebuah senyum tipis.

"Animida, Aboeji. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan SM University."

"Lalu untuk apa kau meminta berkas Student Exchange itu?"

Sepintar dan sejeniusnya Rektor itu, namja paruh baya itu selalu kesulitan menebak isi pikiran putra semata wayangnya itu. Sedangkan putra tampannya itu hanya bisa tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Aku merekomendasikan beberapa Sunbae yang pantas menerima tawaran Student Exchange itu, Aboeji."

.

.

**WONKYU "M" STORY**

**Chapter 8: THE BATTLE OF DOMINANCE**

**Based on the Comic by Haruka Minami**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: T for now**

**Cast/Pair: WONKYU slight YUNJAE, CHANGKYU**

**Warning: YAOI, BL, OOC, TYPO**

**Summary:**

**Changmin sudah bertindak terlalu jauh untuk mengganggu hubungan Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Akankah Kyuhyun menghadapi monster lapar yang siap menyerangnya itu sendirian?/"Cepat hubungi Siwon Sunbae! Bilang padanya bahwa kekasihnya dalam bahaya!"/'Omo! Kenapa kebetulan sekali rektor ada disini di saat seperti ini?'/"Enghh~ Aku sedang malas dihukum, Wonnie~**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**BabyWonKyu proudly presents**

_Wonkyu_

"Hei, kau! Singkirkan tanganmu! Aku tidak bisa menulisnya, bodoh!"

"Diamlah! Bukan kau saja yang menulis disini, aku juga sedang menconteknya, Pabbo!"

"Ya! Bisakah kalian berdua diam?! Bel berbunyi 2 menit lagi dan kita belum menyelesaikan tugas sialan ini!"

Suasana salah satu ruang kuliah di SM University itu ramai seperti biasanya. Rutinitas pagi para mahasiswa–menyalin pekerjaan teman– berjalan seperti hari-hari biasanya. Sebenarnya setiap tugas diberikan waktu mengerjakan 1 minggu penuh, namun sepertinya mahasiswa-mahasiswa 'rajin' itu terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan malasnya, hingga tugas yang memiliki masa pengerjaan lumayan lama itu sama sekali tak tersentuh.

Ceklek

Tap tap tap

"Ssst… Putra Rektor yang terhormat memasuki ruang kelas. Jangan ribut~"

Shim Changmin hanya berjalan dengan kedua telapak tangan di dalam saku celananya. Sebuah headset menggantung di kedua telinganya. Wajahnya yang datar sama sekali tidak terlihat peduli dengan keributan di sekitarnya. Kaki-kaki panjang itu melangkah santai menuju bangku pojok paling belakang lalu duduk disana. Semua mata masih menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi. Takut, kagum, terpesona, dan remeh. Tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang masih menatapnya, Changmin menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi dan mulai menutup kedua matanya. Tidur lebih baik daripada memperdulikan orang-orang aneh di sekitarnya, begitu pikirnya.

"Annyeong, Changmin-ssi. Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas dari dosen Kim? Bolehkah aku uhm… menyalin milikmu?"

Kedua iris hitam itu kembali terbuka dan hal yang pertama dilihatnya adalah seorang namja berambut pirang sedang berdiri disamping mejanya dengan sikap malu-malu. Senyum canggung tersungging di wajah namja berambut pirang itu.

Changmin hanya menatap namja yang berdiri di depannya sekilas lalu kembali memejamkan matanya lagi. Namja berambut pirang yang merasa diacuhkan itu mulai memanggil nama Changmin lagi, namun namja yang dipanggil tetap bergeming.

"Ya! Changmin-ssi, kau kan putra Rektor, ayolah bagi jawabanmu ke–"

BRAK

Namja berambut pirang itu terlonjak saat namja tinggi di depannya itu tiba-tiba berdiri sambil menggebrak meja dengan keras. Suasana kelas menjadi hening seketika. Mata yang sejak tadi terpejam itu kini menatap tajam namja berambut pirang yang kini gemetar di depannya.

"Di Jerman, jika ada orang yang mengganggu ketentraman orang lain, maka orang itu harus diberi pelajaran."

Sesaat setelah kata-kata dingin itu mengalun dari bibir Changmin, namja berambut pirang itu sudah tertarik mendekat ke arah Changmin saat putra Rektor itu mencengkeram kerah blazernya. Suasana kelas semakin mencengkam. Tidak ada yang berani dan berminat menghentikan kejadian di depan mata mereka.

BRUK

"Akh! Mi-mianhae, C-chang-min-ssi, aku–"

"Siapa kau berani mengganggu ketenanganku, huh?!"

Changmin mendorong namja yang lebih kecil darinya itu ke lantai hingga menyebabkan beberapa meja dan kursi disana berantakan.

"Kau mau bermain-main denganku?" ucap Changmin kembali mencengkeram blazer namja di depannya yang masih menatapnya takut, "Baiklah, aku akan–"

"SHIM CHANGMIN, HENTIKAN PERBUATANMU!"

Changmin spontan menarik kepalan tangannya yang nyaris menyentuh wajah namja malang di depannya saat mendengar seruan di belakang tubuhnya. Seketika dibebaskannya namja berambut pirang yang tadi hampir dihajarnya. Lalu berdiri menghadap namja yang telah menghentikan kegiatan menyenangkannya beberapa detik lalu itu. Seringaian menakutkan terpampang di wajahnya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Cho Kyuhyun~" ucap Changmin sambil memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi lalu melesat melewati Changmin menuju namja berambut pirang yang masih berusaha berdiri di sela meja dan kursi yang berantakan. Beberapa namja juga ikut membantu.

"Ryeowook-ah, gwaenchana?" ucap Kyuhyun lirih sambil menarik teman sekelasnya yang masih meringis kesakitan itu.

"Gomawo, Kyu. Sepertinya hanya terkilir. Aku bisa ke ruang kesehatan sendiri." Jawab Ryeowook yang kini sudah ditopang dua namja di kanan kirinya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis sambil memperhatikan Ryeowook yang dipapah keluar kelas.

Kelas masih hening. Suasana masih mencekam. Beberapa mahasiswa masih tidak berani untuk bergerak.

"Sebaiknya kalian menyelesaikan menyalinnya, teman-teman. Karena kelas dimulai satu–"

Grep

Tap tap tap

"YA! SHIM CHANGMIN, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! LEPASKAN!"

Ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti saat tiba-tiba Changmin menariknya paksa keluar kelas. Kelas yang tadinya hening, kini mulai panik.

Changmin hanya memberikan death glare untuk beberapa namja yang hendak menghentikan langkahnya menyeret tangan Kyuhyun yang masih memberontak di belakangnya. Membuat namja-namja itu membeku di tempatnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Changmin-ssi?! Lepaskan aku!" seru Kyuhyun masih berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman Changmin yang masih menyeretnya paksa menuju pintu keluar.

"Cepat hubungi Siwon Sunbae! Bilang padanya bahwa kekasihnya dalam bahaya!" bisik salah satu namja kepada namja di sampingnya yang mulai mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya.

_Wonkyu_

Drrtt… Drrtt… Drrtt…

Klik

Drrtt… Drrtt… Drrtt…

Klik

Drrtt… Drrtt… Drrtt…

"YA! Hentikan itu! Dan angkat saja teleponnya~"

Choi Siwon hanya menghembuskan nafas dengan keras sambil menekan tombol berwarna merah di layar iPhone-nya. Saat getaran ponsel itu berhenti, dilemparkannya ponsel mahal itu secara sembarangan ke kolong mejanya hingga menimbulkan suara yang lumayan keras.

"Hei, Choi Siwon! Kau itu pabbo atau apa? Kalau kau sudah bosan dengan ponsel mahalmu itu, berikan saja padaku! Aish~" seru seorang namja disamping Siwon sambil merogoh laci mejanya untuk mengambil ponsel yang baru saja di lemparnya. "Memangnya telepon dari siapa, sih?"

Namja ber-name tag Lee Hyuk Jae itu memeriksa menu panggilan masuk di ponsel yang kini sudah berada di tangannya itu. Siwon hanya membolak-balik halaman buku di tangannya tanpa membacanya sedikitpun.

"Ya! Aboeji-mu menghubungimu berkali-kali tapi mengapa tidak kau angkat, hah? Ish~ Anak yang sangat berbakti, huh?" sindir Hyukjae sambil mendaratkan pukulan kecil ke lengan Siwon. "Ah~ Aku tahu! Pasti beliau memintamu segera pulang, kan? Kau seharusnya bangga memiliki Ayah seorang–"

Hyukjae menutup mulutnya tiba-tiba saat death glare Siwon sampai di penglihatannya. Namja bergummy smile itu membentuk tanda 'peace' dengan tangannya.

"Kau ada masalah dengan Cho Kyuhyun-mu itu?"

"Aniyo! Satu-satunya masalahku adalah dengan putra Rektor sialan itu!" desis Siwon sambil tetap terfokus di buku yang ada di hadapannya.

Hyukjae mengerutkan dahinya bingung lalu menarik paksa buku yang masih di'baca' Siwon dengan sedikit kasar.

"Ya, Hyukjae! Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku sedang membacanya!" seru Siwon saat buku tebal itu direnggut dari tangannya.

"Kelihatan sekali kau membacanya dengan serius! Dan panggil aku 'Hyung'! Aku lebih tua darimu, Bodoh!" sahut Hyukjae sambil mendaratkan buku tebal itu ke kepala Siwon hingga membuat namja tampan itu mengaduh keras.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan putra Rektor itu? Bukankah ia roommate baru Kyu–AH BENAR! Jadi karena itu~"

Hyukjae mengangguk-angguk paham, sedangkan Siwon mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Aku harus menjauhkannya dari Kyuhyun-ku. Dia berbahaya dan dia memanfaatkan kekuasaan Ayahnya untuk merebut Kyuhyun dari, Hyung!"seru Siwon hingga membuat Hyukjae melonjak. Untung saja kelas yang mereka tempati sekarang sedang sepi. Jam kosong lebih tepatnya.

"Saingan yang berat, ya? Aku turut prihatin, Siwon-ah~"

Siwon hanya mendengus keras sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Kau sama sekali tidak membantu, Hyukjae!"

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku 'Hyung'!"

"Shireo!"

"Ya! Kau i–"

Drrtt… Drrtt… Drrtt…

Ucapan Hyukjae terhenti saat merasakan ponsel Siwon yang masih dalam genggamannya bergetar. Siwon mulai beranjak dari bangkunya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Ya! Angkat teleponmu, Bodoh! Mungkin Ayahmu ingin menyampaikan hal penting! Ya! Choi Siwon!"

"Angkat saja jika kau mau, Hyung! Aku akan menemui Kyuhyun!"

Hyukjae hanya menatap nanar ponsel yang kini ada digenggamannya. Ponsel itu masih bergetar, namun bukan tulisan 'Aboeji' yang terpampang di layar LCD itu, melainkan sebuah nomor tidak dikenal. Antara gugup, bingung dan penasaran, akhirnya namja bergummy smile itu menekan tombol hijau di ponsel mahal itu.

"Y-Yoboseyo?"

"…"

"Siwon sedang ke-, uhm… kamar kecil. Maaf ini bukan Tuan Choi, kan?"

"…"

"A-APAA?! A-kan segera kusampaikan kepada Siwon secepatnya!"

Klik

Setelah hubungan telepon terputus, Hyukjae segera melesat menuju pintu keluar dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke kanan-kiri untuk mencari namja tampan berlesung pipi yang merupakan sahabatnya itu.

"Aish! Kenapa cepat sekali menghilang?" ucap Hyukjae dengan gusar sambil melonggarkan ikatan dasi seragamnya. "Choi Siwon Pabbo! Kyuhyun-mu dalam bahaya, dasar bodoh!"

_Wonkyu_

Sret

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Shim Changmin?"

Kyuhyun menarik paksa tangannya yang sejak tadi dicengkeram oleh Changmin di sepanjang koridor. Untung saja jam kuliah pagi sudah dimulai, sehingga koridor yang biasanya sangat ramai itu kini sepi total.

Changmin membalikkan badannya menghadap Kyuhyun. Menatap namja manis di depannya dengan sebelah alis terangkat dan seringai setannya. Saat ini mereka berdua ada di koridor sisi barat SM University, koridor area mahasiswa tingkat 2.

"Aku hanya ingin menunjukkanmu sesuatu, Kyu~ Aku yakin kau pasti suka."

Kyuhyun mendecih saat Changmin berkata padanya sambil menampilkan senyuman yang terlihat palsu di iris karamelnya. Tanpa berminat mengetahui apa yang akan ditunjukkan Changmin padanya, Kyuhyun berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Changmin yang terheran-heran melihat tingkahnya.

Grep

"Ck, lepaskan tanganmu dariku atau–"

"Atau apa, hmm?"

Kyuhyun hanya menatap tajam iris hitam pekat di hadapannya saat lengannya ditarik paksa dan tubuhnya dibalik menghadap Changmin.

"Apa kau akan mengadukanku ke kekasih tampanmu itu? Atau ke kedua Hyungmu yang suka ikut campur itu? Hahaha! Asal kau tahu, manis~ Aku bisa menyingkirkan mereka dengan sekali tiupan."

Cukup. Kesabaran Kyuhyun sudah cukup sampai disini saja untuk menghadapi tingkah putra Rektor itu. Dirinya sudah muak diperlakukan dengan seenaknya seperti ini. Namja manis itu kembali menghentakkan cengkraman tangan Changmin dengan keras, hingga tangan itu terlepas darinya lagi.

"Wow, sepertinya kau punya tenaga yang lumayan kuat, Kyu. Mengapa kau berbeda sekali dengan dirimu yang kemarin terus terisak di pelukanku, hmm?" Kyuhyun kembali memalingkan wajahnya saat Changmin menatapnya dengan wajah menjengkelkan.

"Aku muak melihat wajahmu, Shim Changmin!"

Setelah mengatakan kalimat dingin itu kepada Changmin, Kyuhyun kembali berbalik untuk meninggalkan Changmin yang masih sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan sikapnya. Bukannya apa, namun beginilah sikap Kyuhyun jika menghadapi orang yang sangat mengganggunya, sangat berbeda sekali dengan sikapnya kepada orang-orang yang disayanginya.

Grep

Bruk

"Akh!"

Dengan sekali sentakan, Changmin kembali menarik lengan Kyuhyun lalu membanting tubuh ramping itu ke dinding koridor, hingga membuat namja manis itu merintih kesakitan karena punggungnya yang membentur dinding dengan cukup keras.

"Cho Kyuhyun yang dingin dan kasar seperti sekarang… semakin terlihat manis dan menggoda~" bisik Changmin sambil menjilat daun telinga Kyuhyun.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, Kyuhyun memberontak dengan keras dalam kurungan tubuh Changmin. Namun tenaganya yang memang tak sebanding dengan milik Changmin, membuatnya hanya bisa menggeliat liar sambil sesekali menendang-nendang.

"LEPASKAN AKU, BRENGSEK! LEPASMmmmppphhttt–!"

Rontaan Kyuhyun teredam oleh ciuman Changmin di bibirnya. Namja bertubuh tinggi diatas rata-rata itu menahan tengkuk Kyuhyun dengan erat untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun semakin memberontak dengan liar. Merasa kurang puas karena Kyuhyun mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, Changmin mulai menggigit bibir bawah Kyuhyun hingga merasakan cairan anyir dan asin mengalir di sela-sela bibirnya.

"Emmpphh…"

Duk duk duk

Kyuhyun menjerit tertahan sambil memukul-mukul dada Changmin. Bibirnya yang dirasanya sobek masih dipertahankan tertutup. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Changmin mengeksplorasi mulutnya begitu saja. Semua yang ada pada dirinya adalah milik Siwon seorang. Hanya milik Siwon.

'_Hiks, Siwon Hyung tolong aku~'_ Batinnya dalam hati.

Changmin yang sudah tidak sabar karena Kyuhyun tak kunjung membuka mulutnya, kini mulai menekan hidung Kyuhyun agar namja manis di depannya itu tidak bisa bernafas. Otomatis, Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya untuk mengais udara saat hidungnya ditekan oleh Changmin. Namun saat baru saja akan mengambil nafas melalui mulutnya, lidah Changmin langsung saja mengeksplorasi mulutnya dengan beringas, hingga membuatnya lemas karena pasokan oksigen di paru-parunya semakin menipis.

"Emhh… mmpphh~"

Changmin yang masih asyik menikmati kelembutan dan kehangatan gua hangat Kyuhyun tidak menyadari bahwa namja manis yang sedang diciumnya paksa itu kini mulai melemas karena kekurangan oksigen.

'_Si-won Hyung, t-tolong~'_

_Wonkyu_

"Ya! Boojae~ Mengapa jalanmu lama sekali? Bisa-bisa dosen killer itu mengomeli kita karena terlambat hanya karena mengambil absen sialan ini~"

"AKU TIDAK MAU BERBICARA DENGANMU, JUNG PERVERT!"

Jung Yunho hanya mendengus pelan sambil memutar arah menuju kekasihnya yang masih berjalan dengan pelan jauh dibelakangnya. Setelah sampai di depan kekasihnya, namja bermata musang itu menatap doe-eyes di depannya dengan tatapan meminta maaf. Sementara namja cantik ber-name tag Kim Jaejoong itu masih menolak menatap mata musang yang sedang memelas itu.

"Kau masih marah padaku? Ayolah, Boojae~ Mianhae~ Kemarin kau yang menawariku hadiah, kan? Jadi wajar saja jika aku menjadi ganas saat me―mmpptt"

"Diamlah! Atau aku tidak akan memberimu jatah selama sebulan, Jung Yunho!"

Jaejoong hanya memutar matanya malas sambil menutup mulut kekasih tampannya itu menggunakan kedua tangannya. Untung saja koridor besar tempat mereka berdiri sekarang sedang sepi, jika tidak, bisa mengundang banyak pasang mata mengingat mereka adalah couple fenomenal di SM University.

"Andwae~ Aku bisa mati jika tidak mendapat jatah selama itu, Boojae! Apapun untukmu, chagi~"

Jaejoong hanya melengos kesal lalu melanjutkan jalan 'siput'nya dengan berpegangan pada dinding koridor. Yunho menyusulnya kemudian lalu melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Jaejoong untuk membantu kekasihnya itu berjalan lebih cepat. Seulas senyum tipis terukir di bibir Jaejoong.

"Aww~ Kau tersenyum, kan?" ucap Yunho sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Jaejoong, "Berarti jatahku ditambah harusnya, agar ak―"

Pletak Plak

Yunho hanya merengut sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya saat 'sentuhan halus' Jaejoong kembali mendarat di kepalanya. Sedangkan Jaejoong, namja manis itu melengos pergi begitu saja. Memang susah menghadapi kekasih super Pervert-nya itu. Sudah cukup Yunho mengerjainya habis-habisan di toilet kemarin. Niatnya hanya memberikan hadiah malah membawa petaka bagi dirinya sendiri. Awalnya namja cantik itu sedikit tenang dengan pengaman yang ditemukan Yunho di saku celananya, ia berpikir bahwa satu ronde cukup. Namun sepertinya Yunho tidak pernah mengenal kata 'satu' atau 'sekali'. Dan jadilah…

"YA! CHOI SIWON! AKU INGIN MENGATAKAN HAL YANG PENTING PADAMU, PABBO!"

"Ck! Sudahlah, Hyukjae Hyung! Aku sedang pusing memikirkan masalahku!"

Langkah 'siput' Jaejoong terhenti saat doe eyes-nya menemukan Siwon yang kini sedang berdebat dengan seorang namja yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Ck! Aku hanya mau bilang kalau―"

"YA! CHOI MESUM! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?! BUKANNYA KAU HARUS MENJAGA KYUHYUN DARI SHIM CHANGMIN ITU?!"

Siwon tersentak saat suara galak yang dikenalnya itu menyapa telinganya. Namun saat ditolehkannya kepalanya ke belakang, dua orang namja yang sangat dikenalnya berdiri sambil menatapnya aneh.

"Jae Hyung, Yunho Hyung…"

"Siwon, apa yang kau lakukan? Mana Kyuhyun?" tanya Yunho sambil mengubah ekspresi merengutnya menjadi ekspresi normal. Kedua tangannya masih mengusap kepalanya pelan.

"Kyuhyun memaksa untuk masuk kelas sendiri, Hyung. Jadi aku juga terpaksa menurutinya." Sahut Siwon mengabaikan Hyukjae yang masih menarik-narik lengan blazernya.

"YA! SIAPA NAMJA ANEH INI? MENGAPA DIA BEGITU MENEMPEL KEPADAMU, CHOI? APA DIA SELINGKUHANMU?! KAU BERANI MENGKHIANATI DONGSAENGKU?!" seru Jaejoong sambil menatap curiga pada Hyukjae yang masih menarik-narik lengan Siwon.

"Mwo?! Tentu saja tidak! Dia bukan― Hyukjae Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Oh! Jadi kau berani selingkuh di belakang Kyuhyunnie, huh?!"

Yunho mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya yang terlihat semakin marah itu. Namun mata musangnya juga menatap Siwon dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan.

"Yunho Hyung, dia hanya temanku, aku bersumpah! Hyukjae Hyung, katakan sesuatu!"

"Aku…"

"Kau brengsek, Choi Siwon! Berani-beraninya kau!"

"Boojae, biarkan dia menjelaskannya dulu."

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Jae Hy―"

"YA! DIAMLAH KALIAN SEMUA! AKU HANYA INGIN MENGATAKAN KALAU KYUHYUN DALAM BAHAYA SEKARANG!"

Hyukjae yang sudah merasa jengah dengan perdebatan di depannya hanya bisa mengeluarkan volume suaranya maksimum. Seketika ketiga namja di depannya menatapnya dengan sorot terkejut.

"Lee Hyukjae, apa yang kau katakan?!"

Siwon berbalik dan mencengkeram lengan Hyukjae dengan keras. Sorot matanya tajam dan takut.

"Seseorang memberitahuku bahwa Kyuhyun diseret keluar secara paksa dari kelasnya oleh Shim Changmin."

"MWO?!" ketiga namja di depannya itu berseru bersamaan, membuat Hyukjae mau tida mau menutup telinganya.

Siwon dan Yunho segera melesat menuju kelas Kyuhyun disusul Hyukjae di belakangnya. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya bisa berjalan cepat sambil sesekali meringis menahan sakit di bagian belakang tubuhnya.

"Dasar seme-seme kurang ajar! Aish~ Kyuhyunnie, bertahanlah! Hyung akan menyelamatkanmu seandainya aku bisa berjalan lebih cepat!"

_Wonkyu_

Changmin sedikit menghentikan kegiatannya mengeksplorasi mulut Kyuhyun yang masih tak berdaya dalam kurungan tubuhnya saat dirasanya tubuh ramping itu tidak bergerak. Dengan perlahan, dilepaskannya tengkuk Kyuhyun dan tautan bibirnya. Hal pertama yang dilihat Changmin adalah wajah rupawan yang kini terkulai lemah di tangannya. Kedua mata indah itu tertutup dan bibir merah yang sudah bengkak itu dialiri darah segar.

"Ck. Mengerjai orang yang pingsan sangat membosankan~" ucap Changmin sambil menyandarkan tubuh lemas Kyuhyun ke dinding sepenuhnya, namun kedua tangannya masih memegangi tubuh indah yang tidak sadarkan diri itu agar tidak jatuh. "Cho Kyuhyun, tahukah kau betapa nikmatnya rasa bibirmu? Jika bibirmu saja selezat ini, bagaimana dengan tubuh―"

Sret

BUGH

BUGH

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KYUHYUN-KU BRENGSEK?!"

Dalam secepat kilat Changmin terlempar ke lantai saat Siwon dan Yunho mendorongnya. Detik itu juga, Siwon langsung saja menghajar putra rektor yang sudah menghabiskan kesabarannya itu. Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula menatap tajam Changmin dan Siwon ke Kyuhyun yang kini terkulai lemas di pelukan Hyukjae.

"BRENGSEK KAU SHIM CHANGMIN! KAU–"

"Siwon, cukup!" seru Yunho sambil menarik lengan Siwon yang masih memukul Changmin dengan membabi-buta, "Bawa Kyuhyun ke ruang kesehatan dulu, biar aku yang mengurus namja brengsek ini!"

Siwon melepaskan Changmin yang masih tersungkur di lantai dengan kasar. Namja tampan itu menatap tajam Changmin sekilas, lalu melesat menuju kekasihnya yang masih tidak sadarkan diri di pelukan Hyukjae. Dalam sekejab, diraihnya tubuh lemas itu ke dalam dekapannya. Wajah rupawan itu kini terlihat berantakan dengan rambut yang berantakan, bibir pink yang membengkak dan mengeluarkan darah serta kedua iris indah yang tertutup.

"Baby, mianhae~ mianhae~ bangunlah!" ucap Siwon dengan suara bergetar sambil memeluk tubuh lemas Kyuhyun.

"Sudah kubilang bahwa kau akan berhadapan denganku jika kau sakiti Kyuhyun walau seujung jarinya, Shim Changmin!" desis Yunho sambil menarik kerah kemeja Changmin yang kini berusaha duduk dengan susah payah.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari badanku, brengsek!" ucap Changmin lirih sambil menatap Yunho dengan pandangan mengejek. Yunho semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya dengan kepalan tangan yang siap mendarat di wajah Changmin.

"Yunnie, hentikan! Jangan kotori tanganmu dengan memukul wajah namja ini!"

Seruan keras Jaejoong menghentikan gerakan tangan Yunho yang hampir memukul wajah Changmin. Hal itu membuat Yunho mengerang frustasi dan seringaian menang terukir di wajah Changmin yang babak belur karena pukulan Siwon.

"Si-siwon-nie~"

"Baby! Kau sudah sadar! Oh Tuhan, terima kasih! Mianhae, Baby~ Mianhae~"

Yunho dan Jaejoong segera berlari kearah Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Meninggalkan Changmin masih dengan seringaian menakutkan di wajahnya. Kyuhyun membelai wajah Siwon di atasnya dengan lembut sambil tersenyum, menunjukkan kepada kekasihnya itu bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Yunho, Jaejoong dan Hyukjae bernafas dengan lega. Siwon memeluk kekasih rapuhnya itu dengan posesif seolah tak membiarkan siapapun menyakitinya bahkan menyentuhnya.

"Ck! Silahkan saja kalian menikmati kebersamaan kalian sepuasnya~" ucap Changmin sambil mencoba berdiri dengan bertumpu pada dinding koridor, "Karena setelah ini moment mengharukan kalian akan segera berakhir."

Jaejoong dan Yunho kembali berbalik memandang tajam namja tinggi yang berdiri angkuh di depan mereka. Sementara Siwon masih memeluk Kyuhyun yang kini sudah sadar sepenuhnya.

"Apa maksudmu?!" sahut Jaejoong lantang. Suaranya menggema di sepanjang koridor sepi itu. Yunho hanya menatap tajam namja yang telah menguras kesabarannya itu.

Changmin tertawa meremehkan mendengar kalimat Jaejoong. Namja tinggi itu menunjuk dinding tepat di sebelah kanan Jaejoong dan Yunho berdiri. Sebuah papan pengumuman. Jaejoong membaca kertas putih dengan tulisan hitam besar itu, dan matanya sukses membelalak saat otaknya berhasil memproses kata demi kata di kertas besar itu. Yunho, Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae mulai bergabung dan mata mereka juga terbelalak tak percaya.

"APA YANG SEDANG KAU RENCANAKAN, NAMJA BRENGSEK?!" seru Yunho berusaha menerjang Changmin, namun Jaejoong menahan lengannya.

**PENGUMUMAN**

**BERDASARKAN SK REKTOR No. 5 TENTANG PENINGKATAN KUALITAS PENDIDIKAN, 10 NAMA DI BAWAH INI ADALAH MAHASISWA YANG AKAN MELAKSANAKAN PERTUKARAN MAHASISWA DI JEPANG TAHUN INI:**

**JUNG YUNHO (3****RD ****GRADE)**

**KIM JAEJOONG (3****RD**** GRADE)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**10. CHOI SIWON (2****ND**** GRADE)**

**MAHASISWA YANG BERSANGKUTAN AKAN MELAKSANAKAN PERTUKARAN PELAJAR SELAMA SISA PERKULIAHAN HINGGA MENYELESAIKAN TAHAP SARJANA.**

**MASA BELAJAR AKAN DIMULAI MINGGU KE-2, DAN DIHARAPKAN MAHASISWA YANG BERSANGKUTAN MEMPERSIAPKAN DIRI.**

**SELAMAT BAGI MAHASISWA YANG MEMPEROLEH KESEMPATAN BELAJAR DI JEPANG.**

**Tertanda,**

**Rektor SM University**

Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah dalam dekapan Siwon saat kalimat-kalimat berukuran besar itu selesai dibacanya. Jadi hal ini yang ingin ditunjukkan Changmin kepadanya. Apa yang terjadi padanya jika Yunho, Jaejoong dan Siwon meninggalkannya sendiri bersama monster yang selalu ingin memangsanya? Ini mengerikan, begitu pikir namja manis itu. Siwon yang juga masih shock hanya bisa memeluk sambil mengusap punggung Kyuhyun yang mulai gemetar itu dengan lembut.

Drap drap drap

Akibat teriakan keras Jaejoong itu, bebrapa mahasiswa yang sedang mengalami jam kosong mulai berdatangan untuk menonton kejadian 'menarik' gratis ini. awalnya hanya beberapa yang datang, namun semakin lama semakin banyak dan kerumunan itu kini mulai jadi keramaian. Bahkan beberapa dosen terlihat ikut menonton di sela-sela mahasiswa. Bisik-bisik kini mulai memenuhi koridor yang tadinya sepi itu.

"Seharusnya kalian senang melihat pengumuman itu, Sunbaenim. Jika aku jadi kalian, aku akan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada orang yang telah membuat semua ini terjadi. HAHAHAHA"

"DIAMLAH, BRENGSEK! KAU RENDAHAN! KAU HANYA PANGERAN MANJA YANG KEMANA-MANA MEMBUTUHKAN PENGAWAL DAN BERLINDUNG DI BELAKANG AYAHMU!" seru Jaejoong sambil mengepalkan telapak tangannya erat menahan marah. Yunho di sampingnya mengusap bahunya pelan mencoba menenangkan, walau tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dirinya juga luar biasa marah.

"Jae Hyung dan Yunho Hyung tenang saja~" Kyuhyun membuka suaranya yang sejak sadar tadi tidak keluar sama sekali. Hal itu membuat semua mata menatapnya, termasuk Siwon yang masih membisu di sampingnya. "Keputusan rektor tidak bersifat mutlak sebelum mendapat persetujuan dari presiden direktur yayasan SM University. Jadi yang harus kita lakukan adalah membuat chairman SM University menolak program ini."

Senyum Changmin memudar setelah mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. Kini seringaian ganti menghiasi wajah Kyuhyun. Siwon menatap Hyukjae disampingnya. Namja bergummy smile itu juga menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Kalian tenang saja, ayahku akan mengurus semuanya~ Kalian tidak punya kewenangan bernegosisasi dengan chairman SM University~" sahut Changmin sambil mengelap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah, "Ingat ini! Aku selalu mendapatkan apapun yang aku inginkan sejak kecil karena kekuasaan. Dan sekarang aku juga akan mendapatkanmu dengan kekuasaan pula, Kyuhyun sayang~"

Sret

BRAK

Changmin kembali terbentur di dinding koridor saat tubuh Siwon kembali menerjangnya. Namja tampan itu menerjangnya secepat kilat setelah sebelumnya menyerahkan Kyuhyun yang masih lemas kepada Hyukjae. Namja tampan itu sudah tidak tahan dengan semua hal yang dibicarakan Changmin. Kyuhyun, Hyukjae, Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya memperhatikan dengan tegang dan was-was.

"Baiklah, Shim Changmin. Jika kau mau bermain adu kekuasaan denganku–" desis Siwon tepat di depan wajah Changmin yang masih menatapnya dengan remeh, "–akan kuterima tantanganmu!"

"Siwon-ah…" Hyukjae mengangguk tegas dengan senyum di wajahnya. Kyuhyun disampingnya menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Cih, memangnya siapa kau? Kekuasaan apa yang kau punya hingga kau bisa membujuk chairman SM University unt–"

"Shim Changmin?! Ada apa ini?!"

"Choi Siwon?"

Semua mata kini tertuju kepada dua namja paruh baya yang kini berdiri angkuh setelah membelah kerumunan itu. Siwon melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Changmin dengan kasar sementara Changmin hanya mendecih sambil melepas blazer seragamnya. Keduanya membungkuk sekilas kepada dua namja paruh baya di depannya.

'Habislah, Choi Siwon. Rektor-nim pasti lebih membela putranya sendiri, kan?'

'Tapi yang menyebabkan semua ini Changmin. Rektor harus berlaku adil~'

'Omo! Kenapa kebetulan sekali rektor ada disini di saat seperti ini? Lalu siapa yang bersama rektor itu? apa dia polisi?'

Bisik-bisik itu memnuhi koridor yang sekarang sedikit mencekam itu. Yunho dan Jaejoong bergabung dengan Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae di tepi koridor.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan? Shim Changmin, aboeji tidak menyangka kau berkelahi dengan sesame mahasiswa diluar pengawasanku. Kau membuat aboeji malu di depan semua orang!" ucap namja paruh baya yang merupakan Rektor SM University itu sambil menatap tajam Changmin dan Siwon bergantian.

"Mianhamnida, Aboeji. Sunbae disampingku ini yang menyerangku dulu setelah marah karena ia tidak ingin mengikuti program pertukaran mahasiswa itu. Aku sudah bilang padanya bahwa keputusan rektor tidak bisa diganggu gugat."

Siwon menatap Changmin di sampingnya dengan penuh amarah. Yunho baru saja akan maju menuju Changmin dan Siwon kalau saja lengannya tidak ditahan oleh Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun.

"Keputusan rektor hanya bisa dibatalkan oleh Presdir yayasan SM University, anak muda." Ucap namja paruh baya berwajah ramah di samping rektor kepada Changmin. Siwon masih saja menundukkan wajahnya. "Benarkah kau menolak program itu, Choi Siwon-ssi?"

Siwon menatap namja paruh baya itu sekilas lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke arah lain tanpa berniat menjawabnya.

"Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini, Presdir-nim." Ucap Rektor sampil membungkuk minta maaf kepada namja paruh baya yang ternyata adalah Presdir atau chairman dari yayasan SM University itu. Presdir itu hanya tersenyum maklum sambil menepuk bahu rektor dengan lembut.

"Tidak masalah, Rektor Shim. Anak muda seperti mereka memang labil." Sahut sang Presdir sambil tersenyum ke arah Changmin dan Siwon yang masih berdiri di hadapannya. "Terima kasih telah memberitahuku, Changmin-ssi."

Changmin menyeringai ke arah Siwon yang masih tertunduk. Sepertinya semuanya berjalan lancer, begitu pikirnya.

"Saya menolak program pertukaran mahasiswa itu, Presdir-nim." Ucap Siwon pada akhirnya walau dengan suara yang tidak seberapa keras.

Presdir itu tersenyum sekilas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Semua yang ada disana menahan nafas menunggu jawaban sang Chairman.

"Program ini bersifat wajib dan tidak bisa dibatalkan," sahut Presdir sambil menatap Changmin yang masih memasang senyum kemenangannya, "namun jika kau menolaknya, maka mau bagaimana lagi?"

Hening.

Siwon mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah presdir yang kini tersenyum ramah kepadanya. Sang Rektor juga tersenyum pada akhirnya. Sedangkan Changmin, namja tunggi itu hanya menganga tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

"APA?! MENGAPA ANDA BISA MENERIMA PERMINTAAN MAHASISWA BIASA SEPERTINYA, PRESDIR-NIM? ANDA TIDAK BISA MEMBATALKAN PROGRAM INI!" seru Changmin panik. Siwon di sampingnya mulai membalas senyum dua namja peruh baya di depannya. Gumaman dan bisikan lega kembali memenuhi koridor.

"Semua mahasiswa berderajat sama di depan mataku, Changmin-ssi." Sahut sang Presdir sambil tersenyum kepada Changmin, senyum yang menampilkan lesung pipi seperti milik Siwon, "Dan satu lagi, aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan putraku sendiri."

_Wonkyu_

"Ouch! Appo, Wonnie~"

"Tahan sedikit, Baby. Luka ini harus segera dibersihkan agar tidak infeksi."

"Siwonnie."

"Hmm?"

"Gomawo."

"Untuk apa?"

Cho Kyuhyun memeluk namja di depannya dengan erat. Menumpahkan semua perasaannya di dada bidang itu. Choi Siwon hanya bisa mengusap punggung ringkih itu dengan lembut.

"Gomawo untuk selalu ada disampingku dan tidak pernah meninggalkanku sendirian."

Cup

Siwon meraup bibir pink yang terluka itu dan menciumnya lembut. Lembut sekali tanpa ada nafsu di dalamnya. Kyuhyun memejamkan mata dan mulai membalas ciuman Siwon dengan lembut juga walau rasa perih masih terasa karena luka di bibirnya.

Saat ini, pasangan fenomenal kita ini sedang berada di kamar 407 milik Siwon. Setelah kejadian panjang pagi tadi, Siwon membawa Kyuhyun ke asramanya sendiri–yang sekarang menjadi kamar asrama mereka berdua. Changmin kalah telak saat mengetahui bahwa Siwon adalah putra tunggal Chairman yayasan SM University. Program pertukaran mahasiswa itu juga dibatalkan atas keputusan Presdir Choi, juga tata tertib gila mengenai pembagian asrama. Sekarang semuanya sudah kembali seperti semula. Normal dan tentram.

"Mengapa kau menyembunyikan jati dirimu bahwa kau putra Presdir SM University, Wonnie?"

Siwon hanya tersenyum saat Kyuhyun menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah diprediksinya, sesaat setelah ciuman lembutnya terlepas.

"Memangnya aku harus berbuat apa, Baby? Aku tidak suka memanfaatkan kekuasaan ayahku seperti Shim–"

Ucapan Siwon terhenti saat jari telunjuk lentik itu mendarat di depan bibirnya. Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan mata sendu.

"Jangan sebut nama itu lagi. Aku tidak suka." Sahut Kyuhyun sambil membelai pipi Siwon lembut. Iris kelam itu berkaca-kaca.

"Baby? Mengapa kau menangis?"

"Mianhae, Wonnie~ Mianhae karena telah membiarkan namja brengsek itu menyentuhku. Aku tidak bisa melawannya saat dia mencium–"

Siwon menghentikan ucapan Kyuhyun dengan kecupan lembut di bibir menggoda itu sekali lagi.

"Tidak, bukan kau yang salah, Baby. Namja brengsek itu yang salah."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Siwon. mencoba menghirup aroma maskulin yang menenangkan milik Siwon.

"Tapi, kau tetap harus dihukum karena menolak kuantar ke kelas pagi itu, hingga semua ini terjadi, Baby~" bisik Siwon di telinga Kyuhyun sambil sesekali menjilatnya erotis.

"Enghh~ Aku sedang malas dihukum, Wonnie~ Aku lelah dengan semua kejadian hari ini~"

Siwon menggeleng pelan sambil menurunkan bibirnya menuju leher putih jenjang di depannya dan lidahnya mulai menjelajah kulit porselen itu dengan trampil. Membuat Kyuhyun mendesah tertahan.

"Kau hanya perlu berbaring dan aku yang akan melakukan semuanya, Baby~" ucap Siwon sambil mulai membuka kancing kemeja Kyuhyun bagian atas. Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya sayu dan pasrah.

"Tidak ada bedanya, Wonnie Pabbo. Aku akan tetap kelelahan dengan semua perlakuanmu! Pergilah mandi du–"

"No no! Ini kamarku! Bukan kamarmu. Jadi akulah yang berkuasa disini, Baby~" balas Siwon sambil mulai menandai dada Kyuhyun yang kini sudah telanjang. Kyuhyun hanya bisa memejamkan mata sambil menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan desahannya.

"Ini k-kamar-ku j-juga s-sekaranghh! Engh~ Dan apa itu? kau baru saja mempermasalahkan kekuasaan! Kau bilang kau tidak pernah memanfaatkammmpphhh~"

Kalimat Kyuhyun terputus saat Siwon mengunci bibirnya dengan sebuah ciuman basah yang menggairahkan. Kini Kyuhyun sudah sepenuhnya berbaring di bawah Siwon yang masih asyik menikmati bibirnya dan memilin-milin nipplenya.

Walau selelah apapun, Cho Kyuhyun tidak bisa menolak permintaan Siwon-nya untuk melakukan 'this and that', kan?

Karena hanya Siwon-lah yang boleh melakukan semua ini padanya. Tidak ada yang lain.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Akhirnya saya update juga FF ini. Mian, readers. Saya jarang update FF ini karena terlalu terbawa HLS, jadi agak bagaimanaaa gitu saat menulis rate M ^^v**

**Ini pun NC-nya lagi-lagi saya skip. Saya berpikiran untuk membuat chapter depan full NC, tapi butuh persiapan dulu #plak hehehe**

**Akhirnya Changmin kalah telak karena arogannya sendiri. Sifat Changmin bisa dijadikan pelajaran, kan? Bahwa kekuasaan tidak berarti apapun di mata Tuhan dan beberapa manusia yang sadar apa itu keadilan. ^^**

**Just wait for the next chapter^^**

**Gomawo telah menunggu WONKYU 'M' STORY. Tunggu update FF saya yang lain juga minggu depan ^^**

**Setiap review readers adalah sumber perbaikan bagi saya. Jadi jangan sungkan bila ada yang tidak ini murni BOYSLOVE/YAOI bukan GENDERSWITCH, dan main pair disini adalah WONKYU ^^**

**JUST FEEL FREE TO REVIEW^^**

**WonKyu is Love,**

**BabyWonKyu**


End file.
